Only Human
by Breemal10
Summary: She knew moving back home wouldn't be easy, but she never expected this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: New Moon'.

* * *

Chapter 1:

I watched the trees go by as I sat in the back of the taxi, mesmerized by the beauty of the forest.

Forks. It was good to be back. So many memories held in the forests and the beach. Forks was a home away from home. Even though it was one of those places that you couldn't tell what time it was because it was always dark and gloomy, I loved it just the way it was.

Watching the trees made me think of all the times I played games, running between the trees and trying not to trip on the roots.

 _I laughed as ran around the trees. "Catch me!"_

 _"I'm comin' for you, Nita!"_

 _I stopped behind a tree and tried to steady my breath. I stood still as Jared quieted, which made it harder for me to tell where he was -_

 _"Boo!"_

 _"Ah!" I screamed, tripping over a thick root on the ground._

 _Paul laughed from above me. "Poor, Nita."_

 _I pouted from the ground, holding my elbow. It didn't hurt, but I would pretend to make sure Paul got in trouble._

 _"Nita!" Jared ran to me and looked at my elbow, then up at Paul. "What did you do?"_

 _"Nothing!" Paul tried to play innocent._

 _I looked up and saw Jared glaring. "If you didn't want her to play with us, you could've just said so."_

 _Paul sighed dramatically. "I don't want to play with her, Jared. She's a baby."_

 _"She's my cousin," Jared shot back. I sniffled, still on the ground, and Jared picked me up, putting an arm around me. "Let's go back to Sam's."_

 _I looked around Jared's arm, back and Paul, and stuck out my tongue._

 _"Jared!" Paul yelled, pointing at me. "She's doing it again!"_

 _Jared looked down at me, and I smiled up at him. Jared turned back to Paul. "Cut it out, Paul."_

 _Paul grumbled, trailing behind us._

Jared and Paul were my two favourite people in La Push, but for two very different reasons. Jared was my cousin, but he was more like a brother. When we were young, we adored each other, and we still did. Jared was family. Paul was Jared's best friend, and he always hated me. He probably hated me so much because Jared liked me so much. For that reason, I milked it through my childhood.

Jared came and visited me every once in a while, but I hadn't seen Paul since he was fourteen and I was thirteen. I was hoping that he wouldn't be so annoying.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, it barely registered in my mind that I was at the Cameron household. I almost didn't get out of the car because Jared was already by my side, opening it for me, and tugging me out. He wrapped his massive arms around me small body, bringing me into hit six-foot frame.

"Jared," I wheezed out.

"I missed you, Nita."

I winced. "I missed you, too, but you're choking me."

Jared pushed me away, gripping my shoulders and looking me over. "You've changed."

I merely laughed. "Like you didn't."

Jared used to be short and a little pudgy. He used to be the funny one, crazy one, and he still was, but now he looked like he belonged on the football team - captain maybe. He was only seventeen, but he _did not_ look it.

I remember the last time he visited, and he was so different. He had just turned sixteen, and no longer the short, pudgy Jared I knew. He shot up in height, going from five-six, to six-three. And his long hair was cut short. You could imagine my shock when he walked through the door, looking like a completely different person. I was blown away how someone could change so drastically, but I guess that was puberty.

Jared shrugged. "Details, details." He moved to the trunk, picking out my luggage with ease. Then he moved around the car and put his arm around me, leading me inside. "My mom's been talking about you for weeks. I swear, they cleaned the house a million times."

I loved my aunt and uncle, but I found it hard to spend time with them because they worked so much. They were geologists and they traveled more than they even walked. They were going on a huge expedition tomorrow, surprising letting me room with Jared, who they thought was very responsible for his age - plus the Black's and many other people on the reserve keeping a close eye on Jared.

I laughed. "You know, you guys don't have to do that."

"Believe me, we do."

I walked inside, the house as clean as Jared was making it seem. From the clean kitchen, my aunt and uncle appeared.

"Nita!"

I smiled, hugging both of them tightly. "Hi!"

"Hi, hi, hi." My aunt pulled me away from her, looking at me the same way Jared did. "You're so grown up."

My uncle touched my shoulder lovingly. "So beautiful."

I smiled wider. "Oh, I missed those compliments." I hugged them again.

Oh, it was good to be home.

* * *

Jared picked up a shirt from my suitcase. "I'm so glad you're here. Mila's getting lonely, being the only girl who wants to go cliff diving."

"Kim doesn't like to go?" I asked, taking out another shirt from my suitcase and putting it in the drawer.

Jared shrugged. "She always says she's got too much work to do. Gotta love Kim." He smiled.

I laughed. "How is that goin'?"

Jared smiled happily, and I swore that overtime he talked about her, his eyes glazed over, just thinking about how beautiful she was. "It's...I love her."

I nodded, giggling. "Sounds great."

"She is."

I threw a shirt at him. "Hey, lover boy. Continue unpacking."

Jared threw one back, laughing. "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

After a moment of silence, I started talking about the rest of the boys. "How is everyone? Sam, Emily, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, you know, the boys," I listed them off, not hesitating. They were all family to me, and you don't forget family.

"You forgot Paul."

I definitely remembered Paul, but I didn't say his name on purpose. "Oh, yeah. Is he still annoying as he was three years ago?"

Jared laughed. "More. But, uh..." Jared shrugged. "Things changed. Paul, Embry and I don't really hang out with Jake and Quil and them anymore."

"Oh." I tried to offer a smile. "Well, as long as you're all getting along."

"Yeah." Jared shrugged again. "Hey, Sam's having lunch at his place on Saturday, and you're invited. Everyone'll love to see you."

"And I'll love to see them." I closed the drawer, sighing and falling onto the bed. "I'm so glad I convinced my parents to let me come here for the rest of high school."

"Me, too." Jared set my empty suitcase on the ground, falling down beside me. "This is gonna be a good year."

"Oh, yeah." I held out my hand, and Jared high-fived me.

* * *

Breakfast at the Cameron's was the best. Pancakes stacked upon pancakes, whip cream, and fruit galore. The only weird thing was Jared.

I just stared at him, watching his eat his pancakes.

He would take one and finish it in less than thirty-seconds. He wouldn't even wait until he swallowed the last bite to get another pancake onto his plate. He would pile the fruit into his mouth, and he had almost all the whip cream.

Jared slowly turned to me, feeling my stare. "What?" He said, mouth full.

My eyebrows still raised, I said, "Do you know that you just had six pancakes and I'm on my second."

"Yeah?"

"You just ate six pancakes in three minutes."

"So?"

I shook my head, looking back at my own pancakes. "You're an animal."

"You love me," Jared said, mouth still stuffed with food.

I shook my head again, ripping the whip cream from his grasp. "Slow down."

Jared mimicked my voice, over exaggerating the girly-ness of it.

The rest of the morning spent that way, and we didn't stop poking fun at each other until I walked over to the couch, sitting down and turning on the TV.

Jared came up behind me, grabbing my shoulders. "I'm goin' to see the boys. You comin'?"

"No," I said, flipping through the channels. "I have to drop by the school to make sure I'm registered and good to go."

It was halfway through the school year - awkward time for me to come back to Forks, back to school. But with my parents, it was just how it worked out.

"Alright," He said, walking to the door. "I'll see you later, Nita."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"You're all set."

I stood, smiling. "Thanks, Abey."

"You're welcome, Nita. It's wonderful that you're home." She smiled kindly, holding my hand in her warm one.

I smiled, too. "I'm glad to be back."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No." I shook my head, looking out the window. "I miss the forest. I'm going to take a trail through there."

"Okay," Abey said, sounding nervous. "Just be careful."

"I will." I patted her shoulder, waving goodbye and walking outside, immediately slipping into the forest.

As I walked along, I breathed in the air and kicked up the dirt. I ran my fingers through the grass and touched every other tree as I walked past them. Being back in the forest was wonderful, and everything I ever loved.

I started to laugh, feeling overwhelmingly happy. I spun around, watching my long, thick, dark hair whip around me. I stopped, laughing and leaning against a tree. As my laughter died down, it was quiet enough for me to hear something in the distance.

Footsteps? The sound too heavy, too loud to be a person. As they approached, I quickly slipped behind the tree, breathing heavily.

The sound of rustling and snapping filled me ears. My curiosity took over and I peered around the trunk.

Two wolves-they couldn't have been. They were much too big to be wolves. And they were wrestling with each other. I couldn't think of anything else other than that there were two big- _huge-_ wolves fifteen feet away from me.

I wasn't scared until I took one step, a twig snapping under my foot, and the wolves looked up at me. I looked one of them directly in the eyes and fear filled within me.

I didn't put much thought into my next move as I just ran the other way, completely exposing myself to danger.

But nothing happened. And I ran as fast as I possibly could back to the building and hid.

I ran into the house, closing the door and locking it behind me. I sighed, leaning my forehead against the door.

"Nita?"

I jumped, spinning around. "Jared!"

"What's wrong?"

I breathed heavily, shaking my head. "Nothing."

Jared looked down on me, giving me a serious look. "Clearly, something's wrong."

"Why are you never wearing a shirt?" I asked, walking past him, wanting to get off the topic.

"Why are you sweating through yours?" Jared asked, following me to my room. "Just tell me."

I spun around, blocking the path to my room. "I saw something, Jared. I think I'm going insane."

"What'd you see?" He asked eagerly.

My breaths started to get more spastic as I remembered the moment I looked into the wolves eyes. "A wolf," I breathed out, not looking him in the eyes. "Two wolves. But they were massive. They weren't normal wolves."

When Jared didn't say anything after a minute, I looked up at him. He looked at me with intense eyes, and he didn't seem surprised at all.

"Come on." He grabbed my wrist, stomping down the hallway in a determined matter.

I started at his back, being dragged through the house. "What?"

Jared didn't say anything else, and when he took me outside, I started to shiver. Half from being scared, half from being cold, and I wondered how Jared could be shirtless, in cutoffs, no shoes even.

We walked into the forest and Jared let go of my wrist, telling me to stay where I was. He walked a couple feet from me, then turned to face me, looking nervous.

"I don't tell you everything, Nita."

"Okay?" I shook my head. "What are we -"

Jared reached for the button of his cutoff's, and I spun around.

"Jared!"

"When I turned sixteen, I went through some changes."

"Yeah, Jared, I know," I sighed, still not believing that this was happening.

"And this was one of them."

It was silent, then the snapping of many branches, like something heavy landing on the ground.

I breathed heavily, slowly turning around.

A wolf. A _huge_ wolf was in front of me.

I stumbled back, falling onto my butt. I crawled backward, not looking it in the eyes. Then it whimpered, and I looked up confusedly. When I looked in its eyes, it felt familiar, not scary, familiar. It wasn't the wolf from before. This one was different.

The wolf stepped closer to me, not making any move to hurt me. It was then that I knew all those legends around the campfire, all the stories I had been told. They were all true.

"Jared."

The wolf nodded, then rubbed its face on mine, and it was confirmed.

I laughed, for reasons unknown to me. "Jared?" I reached up, placing my hand on his fur gently, rubbing the short, but thick, brown fur. He let me pet him, and I leaned up, wrapping my arms around his massive head. When I pulled away, I looked into his eyes again, now knowing that it couldn't have been anyone else.

Jared backed away, running behind a tree. It was silent, then I saw Jared's human leg stick out, grabbing his clothes between his toes. A few seconds later, he came out from behind the tree, smiling wide.

I ran to him, jumping onto his tall frame. "I hate you."

Jared laughed, hugging me back. "I'm sorry."

I let go of him, my feet touching the ground again. "Why didn't tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell me as soon as it happened? It's not just you, I know that because of earlier, so who else is it? Who -"

"Nita." He covered my mouth. "To answer your questions, Sam doesn't want us going around telling everyone, and you were away, so I thought it was okay if you didn't know. Yes, there's more people that are wolves. Sam is the pack leader, and I'm his second in command. Paul is his third. We're suspecting Embry to change soon. Everyone else is..."

"Normal?"

Jared chuckled, running a hand through his short hair. "That's why I changed. That's why I grew, I -"

"I get it, Jared." I nodded, looking at his face, still in awe of the situation. "I never thought -"

"Me either."

"And I -"

"Yeah."

I sighed, placing my hands on my hips. "Is that why you never wear a shirt?"

Jared chuckled lightly, putting his arm around me and leading me back into the house. "I'm just hot all the time."

"Okay -" I laughed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: New Moon'.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The next day, before lunch at Sam's, Jared dropped me off at the Black's shop. He only did that because he was going to Sam's early, warning him that I knew everything. He though it'd be best if I didn't come - just in case. And Jared did it because he knew I wanted to see Jake.

Though Jared and Paul were a year older than the rest of us, I skipped a grade, so I was always around them. But I was still great friends with Jake, Embry, Quil, and all them. So I was excited to see Jake.

Jake looked mostly the same, but it was obvious that he had filled out more. But I appreciated his long hair, and his goofy demeanour. At least something was the same.

"How are things, Jake?"

Jake shrugged and smiled. "Pretty good, I guess."

"How's Quil?"

Jake laughed, sitting down in front of a bike he was working on. "He's Quil."

I laughed, nodding. "Oh, Quil." I smiled, patting the bike. "Are you always in here with these bikes? What about girls?"

Jake blushed, shaking his head and trying to tell me no. "I - I, uh -"

"I knew it." I smiled. "Who is she?"

"She's just a friend," Jake tried.

"Okay." I went along with it. "Who's just a friend?"

"Bella Swan."

I forgot that she moved back to Forks. But I remembered Jared telling me. Nothing interesting happened in Forks, so when Bella moved back, it was the big news. It was even bigger news when Jared told me she was going out with a Cullen.

Jared told me about the Cullen's when they moved to Forks, when I was still away. It immediately clicked in my mind about the treaty, and 'the cold ones'. The Cullen's didn't hunt-or even come on our land, period. I doubted the legends a lot of the time. But if our tribe really was descended from wolves, what else could've been true?

I realized that Jake was staring at me, waiting for an answer. "Oh, yeah." I nodded, acting enthusiastic. "Did she break up with that Cullen guy?"

Jake's smile was wiped off his face. "No."

I chuckled, holding my hands up in defence. "Sorry."

Jake let out a weak laugh. "No, it's..."

"Oh, buddy." I shook my head. "You're so in love with her."

Jake scoffed, trying to play cool. "No, I'm not."

"Alright." I shrugged, letting Jake blush for a couple seconds before saying, "You know, she is older. And very, _very_ pretty."

Jake reached over and pushed me, blushing even harder.

After leaving Jake, I went straight to Sam's. As I walked along the path, I prepared myself. And when I saw the house, I knew I was in for some major changes.

Once I got inside, I was tackled by Embry, who, like Jared, Sam and Paul, looked completely different.

"Whoa, hey -" I laughed, just standing still, so that they could hug me. "Hey, hi."

"I missed you here, Nita," Embry said, leaning back.

I patted his head, despite him being a little taller than me. "I missed you too."

Emily got her hug in, telling me how terrible it was that there were so few girls around.

"Nita." Sam walked around the table, hugging me. "It's good to see you again."

I smiled. "I missed it here. I finally feel back home."

"Well, sit down." Sam pulled out a chair for me. "Let's start eatin'."

I looked around the table, then up at Jared, who was sitting across from me. "Where's Paul?"

"He's comin' later. He had some stuff to get done." Jared gave me a look.

I piled the food onto my plate, once again, being compared to Sam and Jared, who ate like real animals. I guess it was because they actually were animals.

* * *

I stood by Emily, washing the dishes while the boys got ready to go to the beach.

"Why aren't Leah and Seth around?"

Emily sighed, handing a dish to me to be dried. "Sam's told me that you know everything. Jared did tell you about imprinting, didn't he?"

I shook my head. "Imprinting?"

"When werewolves see their soulmate for the first time, they imprint. They...they kind of fall in love instantly." A smile that Emily seemed unaware of made it's way onto her beautiful face. "Sam said that the first time he saw me since he changed was like magic. I was all he wanted, all he needed. Nothing else mattered. You become unconditionally bound to that person for life."

My brows furrowed. That sounded terrible. "Do you imprint back?"

Emily shook her head. "Only wolves imprint."

"So it's just luck that you're also in love with him?"

Emily shrugged, smiling slightly. "I guess."

"Well," I started, rubbing the dish dry. "Did Sam choose you? I mean, you can choose, right?"

Emily shook her head. "No, you don't choose."

"What happens if the person a wolf imprints on doesn't love them or never loves them?"

"The imprinter wants to please them. If they want to be friends only, that's exactly what that imprinter will be for them."

A weird knot formed in my stomach. "That sounds...awful."

"It can be."

I sighed, realizing. "Leah."

"Yeah."

The silence grew and didn't stop until there was honking and I heard the boys outside yelling, "Paul!", "Hey, Pauly!"

"Go." Emily nodded toward the door.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I put down the dish and walked outside. All the boys were in or around the truck, Paul's back to me.

Already, looking at the back of him, I knew he wasn't the skinny, short boy that he used to be.

"Hey, loser," I called.

I saw Paul's back perk up, then move slightly, and I knew that he was laughing. When he turned around and I saw him, he looked much different.

I knew what to expect from what Jared told me. They needed to keep their hair short because it matched the length of their fur, and the tattoo was for their little pack. The physical differences just _happened_. But even with me knowing all those things, my shock didn't lessen.

His hair was cut short, very short. He, like Jared, was now over six-feet tall, maybe six-six. He had nice, rounded muscles, along with that tattoo on his arm. His face still had that look of disdain on it, but he looked much older - definetley older than seventeen. I had to admit, he was unbelievably attractive. And I hated myself for thinking that.

How Paul was looking at me, though, confused me. His eyes were trained to mine, and his mouth was opened slightly. He didn't say a thing until I walked closer to him.

"Don't say too much, Paul," I teased, pretending to not be amazed by his new appearance and intimidated by his height, walking around him and to the truck.

"I - I -"

I laughed. "What was that?"

"Paul," Sam said deeply. "Get in the truck now."

Paul coughed, composing himself, then smoothly hopped inside the back of the truck, sitting down next to Jared.

I looked at Jared, who repeatedly looked between Paul and I. I didn't know why he seemed so unnerved, but he did.

"You look different," I said to Paul. "I can't put my finger on it."

Paul smirked, seeming to his old self. "The muscles?"

"No."

"The hair?"

"That's not it."

"The tattoo?"

"I know." I snapped my fingers, pointing at him. "You got uglier."

Paul's face returned to the disdained one he had on most of the time. "You're just as annoying as when you left, Nita."

"Oh," I sighed, leaning back, putting my hands behind my head. "It's good to be home."

* * *

Jared screamed on the way down, and I, still at the top, laughed. I took a couple steps back, letting the boys have their fun. I looked over my shoulder at Sam and Paul, who looked like they were having a serious conversation. Sam pointed around and Paul's eyebrows stayed knotted together. Then they both looked over at me, looking at them, and they dispersed.

Sam ran past us, jumping off the cliff. Where as Paul walked up beside me.

"You jumpin'?"

Even if we were on the lowest cliff, I didn't feel like it too much.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't done this since I was thirteen." I looked at Paul from the corner of my eye, knowing that he was looking directly at me. I turned to him fully. "What's your deal?"

Paul's jaw turned and he sighed. "Nothin'. Just glad that you're back."

"Shut up." I pushed him.

Paul let out a small laugh. "What?"

"You think you're so cool, don't you? Now that you're -" I stopped, not letting him get to me.

Paul stopped laughed, pushing my buttons. "Now that I'm..."

I physically pushed him, distancing us. "Go away. I've had enough of you already."

Paul shook his head at me, smirking. He stepped back until I couldn't see him, then he came running quickly, jumping off the cliff.

"Let's go, Nita." Embry waved me on.

I pushed my long braid over my shoulder, breathing out and running forward, jumping right off. I soared through the air before being engulfed by the cold, cold water.

Even in the wetsuit, I felt my muscles tighten, and I knew the rule was that you had to get out of the water as fast as you could if you wanted to survive at all. So I swam to the shoreline. Getting out, I searched for a towel. The closest one to me was Paul's, so I ripped it from his body, putting it around mine.

"You -" Paul stood, taking it back.

I grabbed it, too, and we engaged in a tug a war. "You don't even need it," I whispered.

Paul growled, but released it. I was surprised that he didn't try harder, but better for me.

I walked over to Jared and sat down beside him, wrapping myself in the towel and smirking at Paul.

Oh, it was _so_ good to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: New Moon'.

* * *

Chapter 3:

I felt someone tug on my hair. "Paul!"

I heard Paul's laugh behind me as he rounded the kitchen, going to the living room.

I turned in my chair, looking at him on the couch. "What're you even doing here?"

Paul glanced at me. "I'm always here."

"You weren't here yesterday, or the day before that."

"'Cause I knew you were comin'."

I laughed fakely. "Very funny."

Paul smiled snidely. "I know."

I turned back to my cereal bowl, picking it up and putting it into the sink. I walked around to the living room, picking up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I tugged on Paul's hair, sadness filling me as I tugged on short strands instead of long ones. But that went away when I had to run out of the house before Paul could do anything or say that he was going to walk with me to the school.

I walked past the Black's, Jake coming out at the perfect time to walk with me the rest of the way.

The benefits of going to school on the reserve.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," He said back, matching my pace. "You excited to see all your friends again?"

I shrugged. "I only really ever had you boys, though."

Jake shrugged, too. "Then it's the perfect time to make new friends."

I sighed deeply. "I guess. As long as I don't have to see Kato, or Tate, or Anna, or -"

"What matters..." Jake said loudly, putting his arm around me. "Is that you'll have me, Embry, and Quil to hang with."

I smiled. "I always liked you guys better anyway."

* * *

The lockers were smaller than I remembered. Actually, everything seemed smaller, now that I was no longer thirteen. But the people were just the same.

"Nita!" Kato walked up to me, leaning against the lockers. "You're back, huh?"

I laughed, looking at him. "Hi, Kato."

For the first time since I got back to Forks, I looked a guy in the eyes, not up at him. Of course, Kato had changed, but he didn't looked like Jared or Paul or Sam. He filled out, but in the wrong places. It didn't matter for me because I was never a fan of Kato.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"No," I said quickly, closing my locker and shifting my books in my hands. "I'm good, Kato, thanks."

"Okay." Kato leaned off the lockers, pointing a lazy finger at me, smirking. "Let me know if you need me, Nita. I'll-"

"Okay," I said, cutting him off, only because I was already walking away. I looked forward, not fast enough to see the hurling body toward me.

"Watch it."

I stumbled back. "Sorry."

Anna looked me up and down, then walked around me.

Jared and Paul appeared on either side of me.

"How's the first day back going?"

I shrugged, adjusting my books in my hands. "It's alright."

Paul nudged me. "Was that Kato?"

"Yeah."

He opened his mouth, but I would never hear what he was going to say because the bell rang, and both of them sprinted down the hallway, laughing and pushing each other along the way.

Then Jake appeared by my side. "Hey."

I glanced at him. "Hey."

"I see you've had the pleasure of seeing Kato and Anna again."

I nodded, smiling sarcastically. "Yeah, it was a joy."

Jake laughed, nudging me. "The day's half-way done. You'll survive, Nita."

I groaned, walking into my next class.

* * *

I got through the day without anything too bad happening. I missed hanging around Jared, Paul, Jake, Embry, and Quil all the time at school. Though I had to split my time between them now, I was back. And everything seemed to fall back into a normal routine. Normal routine, like playing cards.

I was sitting in the living room, playing cards with Jared and Paul, who would both rather be outside, but stayed because...well, I didn't really know why, but they did.

"Go fish," I said.

Jared yawned, putting his cards down. "I need to go to the bathroom." He stood, walking down the hallway.

Paul reached forward, intending to peek at Jared's cards.

I slapped his hand away. "Hey."

Paul's hand retracted. "What?"

"Don't cheat."

Paul groaned, leaning back. "Why are we inside again?"

"It's cold outside," I sighed. "Ask me."

"Do you have any two's?"

I shook my head. "Go fish. Do you have any three's?"

Paul shook his head. "Go fish. Do you have any seven's?"

I extended my feet underneath the table, letting them touch Paul's legs. I would've pulled away or kicked him, but he was so warm. "Go fish. Do you have five's?" I shuffled around my cards, waiting for Paul to answer. I looked up at Paul, who was looking at me, mouth shut tightly, face disdained. "Paul?"

Paul breathed in and out through his nose, mouth still shut tightly. Then he finally answered, "Yeah, I have a five." He picked it out of his set and tossed it to me. "You know your feet are touching me, right?"

I nodded, taking the card. "Yeah, you're hot."

Paul laughed. "I knew you thought I was hot."

"I didn't - I -" I stuttered, groaning and kicking him under the table. "You know what I mean."

He looked up at me, smirking. "Sure, Nita."

"Oh, whatever," I sighed, putting his card into my pile. "Do you have any four's?"

"Yeah." Paul threw his card over to me. I could see that he had only two cards left, meaning that I could very well be the winner of go fish.

"Do you have any eight's?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any queens?"

Paul threw his last card my face. "Lucky guess."

I smiled in triumph, taking the card and putting them together.

"How was your first day back?"

I shrugged, still sorting out of my cars. "It was good." I looked up at Paul. "I forgot that you weren't the only annoying person in Forks."

Paul laughed, the kind of laugh that stuck in the back of his throat, paired with a roll of the eyes. "Who is the kid?"

"Kato and Anna," I said. "Anna hates me because Kato hasn't stopped asking to walk me to class since second grade."

Paul nodded stiffly. "Let me know if he's botherin' you."

I snorted. "What?"

Paul looked up at me, confused. "What?"

"I - nothing." I chuckled lightly. "I just thought you'd team up with Kato to annoy me even more, not stick up for me."

Paul looked me in the eyes, emotionally absent. "People change."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, they do."

That was the moment where I thought in my mind: I grew up with Paul. I _knew_ how annoying, cocky, and short-tempered he was. So, never, never, as a kid, did I think that I could be attracted to him.

But watching him sit there without his shirt on, shuffling through his cards, and running a hand through his short, glossy black hair was making me feel warm inside. And I knew it wasn't his legs because he pulled them away.

I just looked at him, confused at my own thoughts as Paul glanced up at me, then looking around. "Where's Jared?"

I snapped out of it. "Uh, bathroom."

"For that long?"

We stayed frozen for a second, then both of us got up quickly, running to the back of the house, where the bathroom was. What else was at the back of the house? A back door.

Paul and I ran outside, stopping at the edge of the forest.

"He went without me."

I crossed my arms, shaking my head. "What a kid." My brows furrowed as I looked out through the forest, wondering if the tree house we built was still there. "Is the treehouse still there?"

"Yeah."

I smiled, jogging into the forest. "Let's g -" I stopped after stepping on a sharp stick, realizing that I wasn't wearing shoes. "Ah."

Paul walked past me, grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him, and reaching back while crouching down. I didn't hesitate much before hopping up. Paul grabbed my cold legs with his warm hands, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"You have changed," I said as he started to walk forward.

Paul ignored me, continuing on his walk.

* * *

"Oh, my god." I laughed, sliding away from Paul and running to the tree house. I climbed up the side, ignoring the sudden coldness I felt. Once I reached the top, I poked my head out the window. "It still looks the same." I held my arms out, screaming into the forest, then laughing.

The treehouse never changed, and neither did the forest. The trees and plants were still as green as ever, and the fog still clouded the forest, making it hard to see the beyond. The only things that had changed was us.

I looked down at Paul, who was smiling up at me.

"Havin' fun?"

"Lots." I smiled widely. "Come up."

"No." Paul shook his head.

I looked down at him. "Paul, I want you up here in five seconds, or I'll -"

"Okay, okay," Paul mumbled, climbing up the side of the tree house, standing beside me at the window. "It's gotten smaller."

I laughed. "No, you've just gotten taller."

Paul glanced at me, then out at the forest. "I haven't been up here since I was thirteen."

I looked at him. "You...shifted when you turned sixteen, right?"

Paul looked down at me, almost looking like he was deciding whether he wanted to share it with me or not. He must've decided because he said, "Yeah."

"And the tattoo." I touched the ink on his muscular arm. "You got it right after?"

"Yeah."

"What'd your dad say?"

Paul looked away from me. "He was mad at first, but he knows everything now."

I nodded, my eyes gravitating up to his face. "I want to see it."

Paul's head whipped to me. "What?"

I smiled. "I want to see you shift."

Paul smirked. "If you wanted to see me naked -"

"Shut up." I pushed his shoulder, shaking my head. "I want to see your wolf-form."

"I -"

"I thought I heard something!"

Paul and I looked over the window, down at Jared.

"Hey!" I pointed. "You ditched us!"

Jared shrugged. "I didn't feel like playing cards. Go fish is an old lady game, Nita."

"You little -" I ran to the ladder, climbing down it quickly. When Paul and I got on the ground, I jumped on his back and he ran after Jared, seeking revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: New Moon'.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Day after day, nothing interesting happened.

I stirred the batter altogether, sticking my finger in and picking a chunk out, putting it into my mouth. "Mm."

"Nita, people are gonna eat that."

I shrugged. "I washed my hands."

"Just give it to me." Paul reached out for it and I pulled away.

"What? No." I shielded the bowl with my body.

Paul bumped into me, reaching further. "Nita."

I elbowed his side. "Back off, Paul."

Paul pushed me lightly. "Don't elbow me."

I narrowed my eyes, elbowing him again. Paul retaliated my grabbing my arm and pulling me. I was sure that he meant to pull me away from to bowl, but I just got pulled to him.

His body was so warm, but stiff. And just like him, his facial expression didn't change, except for the little part between his lips. I looked up at his eyes, realizing that I was staring at his lips. I felt like I needed to grab something, and since there was no shirt to grab onto, I gripped his shoulders tightly, almost pulling myself up. I was making it seem like I was going to kiss him. Was I? I didn't get a chance to think about it because Paul slipped away from me.

"Wha -"

The door opened, and I realized that Paul probably heard that one coming.

Jared walking into the house, leaned against the kitchen counter. "Hey, guys."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We were gonna go to the beach. You guys comin'?"

I set the bowl down. "Sure."

"No," Paul said, shaking his head.

I looked up at Paul, brows furrowed. "What?"

Paul looked at Jared, communicating with his eyes. "Jared."

Jared glanced at me, then back at Paul with a hard look. "Paul."

"Nita," I said, completing the circle. "Now that that's done, will someone tell me what's going on?"

Paul was about to say no, but Jared jumped right in. "You've heard it on the radio, Nita. People are going missing." Jared looked at Paul pointedly.

I shook my head, not understanding. "That's why I'm not allowed to go to the beach? Because of a cougar, bear, whatever?"

"No -" Jared started.

"Jared, that's enough," Paul said in a hardened tone, walking around the kitchen table and taking him by the arm, rushing him outside, but not before looking over his shoulder and saying, "Stay here."

I hit the counter angrily, leaning up and yelling, "I didn't want to go anyway!"

* * *

Sitting in the shop, thinking about Paul from where I sat, I didn't hear Jake talking to me.

"Nita."

"What?" I looked at him, not hearing a word he just said.

"I was just asking about Sam."

"Oh." I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "What about him?"

"What's up with him? When Bella got lost in the woods, he carried her -" Jake's eyes widened, to emphasize his point. "All the way to her house. And without a shirt."

I laughed, shrugging. "I don't - I - I don't know, Jake."

"Well, you're always around Jared and Paul, and Embry's always around them." Jake looked down, seeming less happy then he was a minute ago. "How is Embry?"

"He's good. Same old Embry." I smiled. "I hope he never changes."

"He already has."

I leaned forward, touching his shoulder. "Hey, he'll be your friend again. Maybe he just needs some time to..." I breathed in and out deeply, stalling to figure out what I was trying to say. "Try to think for himself. I don't know, Jake. I'm not a teenage boy."

Jake laughed. "You most certainly are not."

My brows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jake looked up at me, eyebrows raised. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way the guys at school look at you - the way Kato looks at you."

I shook my head. "No, Kato's always had a thing for me."

"Well, the whole school didn't."

I narrowed my eyes at him jokingly. "You callin' me ugly?"

"No!" Jake laughed, then shrugged. "But why do you think you hung out with us all the time?"

"Because I'd rather roll around in the mud than paints my nails," I repeated the very thing Jared used to say to me all the time when I asked him why girls didn't like me. Then he would say that they were cooler anyway, and 'who needs girls?'.

"Exactly," Jake pointed. "But now you're...different."

I smiled. "You think?"

Jake nodded, going back to his bike. "Yeah."

"You're sweet, Jake. Bella doesn't know what she's missin' out on." I stood, patting his shoulder.

* * *

The next day, the sun shined. I ran out of my bed and through the house, straight outside, where Paul and Jared already sat with breakfast.

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna show up." Jared smiled.

I smiled widely. "The sun! It exists!" I said excitedly, sitting down at the table and laying a pancake on my plate. "Please tell me we're goin' to the beach after school."

"Nope," Paul said, practically inhaling his pancakes.

I looked to Jared for help. "Jared."

Jared shrugged. "There'll be other nice days, Nita."

I looked between the two of them as an awkward silence came over us. "What is going on?"

Jared sighed. "There was another attack -"

"Jared."

"No, Paul," I said angrily, glaring at him.. "I want to hear what he has to say."

Paul grinded his jaw together. "No. It's for your safety."

"My safety?" I scoffed. "You don't care about me."

"Don't -" Paul yelled loudly, breaking the glass in his hand at the same time. He quieted once he realized just how loud he was being. "Don't ever say that again." He got up from the table and started to walk to the woods. I watched him walk away, and he looked like he was trembling.

"Paul's anger issues were kind of magnified after the transformation," Jared informed me, looking over his shoulder at Paul. Jared turned back to me, looking me in the eyes. "He's got some other stuff goin' on, too. He just needs to cool down."

I sighed, looking down at my pancakes. "I'm not hungry anymore." I got out of my seat, walking back inside to get ready for school.

* * *

"Nita."

"What?" I mumbled, taking my head off the desk.

"Can you answer the question?" The teacher asked me.

"Uh -" I swallowed, glancing at the clock, and it rang.

Luck was on my side today.

I got up quickly, walking out of the room.

"Nita." Jake came up beside me. "What's up with you today?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

What I did know is that Paul was avoiding me. When he saw me in the hallway, he would walk the other way.

"You seem..." Jake shrugged. "Off."

"I am, I just don't know why," I said, stopping at my locker. "Probably not enough sleep or somethin'."

Jake nodded, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly. "Well, the day's almost over."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll meet you outside, like always?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye." I turned to my locker, unlocking it and putting my books inside, grabbing the ones I needed next.

"Nita."

I internally groaned, but turned to Kato with a smile. "Kato, hi."

"Do you need me to -"

"Walk me to class?" I finished for him, forcing a laugh to make it less awkward. "No, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Very." I moved to walk past him, but he blocked my path. "Kato."

Kato stuttered, meaning to say something, but just ended up saying, "Right. I'll see you around, Nita."

"Likewise, Kato." I walked past him, sighing at how long the day seemed to be dragging on.

* * *

When Jake and I split up, him going back to his house and me supposed to have gone back to mine, I decided that I would take a detour-one to the treehouse.

I sat against the wood and did my homework. When I finished, I felt too tired to stand, then I felt too tired to keep my eyes opened, and I knew that I was going to fall asleep.

It wasn't dark anymore and it wasn't quiet. They were two people - men, yelling below me, a little ways away.

"Nita!"

I sat up quickly, realizing that I had lost track of time once I had looked out the window into the black sky. "I'm up here! I'm -" I muttered, stumbling to stand. "I'm up here."

Paul appeared at the top of the ladder within seconds, and he looked livid. "What the hell were you thinking?" He stomped over to me, grabbing my arms.

"I -"

"Going off into the woods, not telling anyone!"

"I was -"

"Things aren't how they used to be, Nita. It could be dangerous out here."

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, feeling like I couldn't get a word in. "I just fell asleep."

Paul's face softened, but just barely. "Tell me next time. Or tell Jared, just tell _someone._ "

"I'm sorry," I apologized again. "For now, for this morning."

Paul let go of me, backing a way a little. "No, it was me. I'm sorry."

I laughed. "Wow."

Paul looked up at me. "What?"

I stepped closer, putting the back of my hand to Paul's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

The corners of Paul's mouth turned up. "What?"

"It's just that you actually apologized for something."

Paul knocked my hand away, laughing. "I can be sincere."

"Oh, alright," I agreed, smiling.

"I can."

"Uh-huh."

We laughed as we walked back to the house, and I suddenly felt like I was in a much better mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: New Moon'.

* * *

Chapter 5:

In the few months that had passed, I had fallen into a normal routine. I had gotten used to everything. I finally knew what it was like to be with my friends - my family again.

I threw the ball back to Paul, who caught it with ease. When he threw it to me, I caught it, but it slipped through my fingers.

"Nita."

I shrugged. "I wasn't ready."

Paul laughed. "You were looking right at me."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

I knew I wasn't - okay, maybe I was, but I wasn't about to admit that to Paul. "I zoned out."

"No, you're catching it wrong."

I just threw the ball. "There. Happy?"

Paul shook his head. "Now you're throwing it wrong." He walked over to me, handing me the football and standing behind me. "Show me."

I held the ball, getting into the throwing position. "How's this?"

"All wrong." Paul placed his hand on my shoulder, pulling it back gently. Then he placed his hands on my hand that was holding the ball, splaying my fingers apart. "Like this."

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. "Okay."

"Got it?"

"Got it." I elbowed him back, smirking. "Now watch the pro." I threw the ball, making a decent throw.

Paul shrugged. "Not bad, Nita."

I smiled in triumph, then sighed as Paul walked to go get it. "Hey, Paul?"

"Yeah?" He said, back still to me.

"I'm gonna go to Jake's, okay?"

Paul spun around. "Now?"

"Uh, yeah."

"When will you be back?"

I chuckled. "Soon, _dad._ Can I go now?"

Paul crossed his muscular arms against his chest - again, not wearing a shirt. "Just be careful."

I shook my head, walking away.

Paul was different, and not just the looks. The little things were the same; his cockiness, his anger problems, even his need to be dominant, top of the line, number one all the time. All that stayed the same, he was the same...with everyone else. With me, he was different. He wasn't _mean_ and he wasn't _nice_. He was weird, but I liked it. I would almost say we were friends.

* * *

"...And he asked to carry my books nineteen times this week. I counted."

Jake laughed, playing around with the parts of a car. "Gotta love Kato."

I shook my head, laughing. I sighed, watching Jake do his thing. "How is it going with all this stuff?" I looked around the shop at all the unfinished products. "I haven't been over in a while, I've just been with Jared and Paul too much. I'm starting to get sick of them."

Jake smiled. "It's alright."

I spotted a football in the corner of the room, reminding me of this morning. "This morning Paul and I were passing the football and -"

"Nita."

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering why he interrupted me.

Jake looked me in the eyes. "Enough about Paul."

I held my hands out, very confused. "What?"

Jake laughed at my reaction. "If you're not with Paul, you're talkin' about him. It's almost like -"

"Don't say it," I pointed. "I'm nothing like you when it comes to Bella."

Jake looked at me with pretend confusion. "I wasn't gonna say that. And I don't do that with Bella."

I gave him a look and when he still tried to act confused, I started to imitate him. "Bella's so nice, she should come around more. Bella's so pretty, she should come around more. I haven't seen Bella in a while, should I ask her to come around more?"

Jake threw a greasy towel at me. "Stop it."

"Uh-oh." I smiled. "I've made him mad."

Jake tried not to laugh, and failed.

Then there was an engine nearby. Jake hopped up, glint in his eyes, and I knew that it could've been one person and one person only.

"Bella!"

I smirked, standing and following behind him. While Jake was running, I just walked. I also decided to not pick Bella up in my arms and spin her around, but it was just a personal preference.

He set her down as I approached.

I smiled at her. She was as beautiful as I remembered. "Hi, Bella. Nita Cameron."

Bella shook my hand. "Hi."

"We kind of knew each other when we were kids." I shrugged.

Bella smiled that awkward smile she always had on her face, and she nodded. "Oh, yeah." She looked to Jake and nodded awkwardly. The she sighed and pointed to the back of her truck, something underneath the covers. "I, uh, brought you something. It's a little crazy." She walked around the side, whipping back the covers to reveal two dirt bikes.

"Wow." Jake smiled. "Scrap metal. You shouldn't have."

I laughed, nudging him. "C'mon. They're cool."

"I saved it from the junkyard," Bella said, then coughed, glancing at the bikes. "I think they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth, but then I thought that if I had a mechanic friend to help me out..."

"Ah, me," Jake said in realization. "I'm the mechanic-type friend."

"That's right," Bella mumbled.

Jake looked up at the motorcycles. "Since when are you into motorcycles?"

"Since now," Bella answered quickly, and Jake was quiet for a little while, making her backtrack. "I get it if you think this is really stupid and reckless."

"Yeah, it's completely stupid and reckless," Jake agreed. But the glint in his eyes whenever he looked at her made me think that he was going to change his mind in two second. "When do we start?"

"Um -" Bella smiled and laughed a little. "Now. Please."

"Alright." Jake smiled widely, taking off the rest of the covers and reaching for the bike.

"Oh, wait, be careful. Those things are actually really heav -" Bella paused when she saw Jake take the bike of the truck with ease. "Heavy, so..." Jake set the bike down in front of her and she laughed lightly. "Jake, you're, like, buff. How did that happen, you're like sixteen. I don't get it."

Jake smiled, gripping the handlebars of the bike and wheeling it to the shop. "Age is just a number, baby. What're you, like, forty now?"

I laughed as I waked alongside Jake, Bella on the other side.

"It feels like that sometimes."

It was silent the rest of the way. And when Jake was working on the bike, Bella sat right behind him, while I was more toward the back, playing around with tools, wondering if I should've left already.

Suddenly, the music turned off.

"This songs good," Jake said to Bella, who had just turned it off. "You don't like it?"

Bella shook her head, sitting back down. "Um, I don't really like music anymore-kind of."

"Okay," Jake said simply. "No more music."

"So I was thinking, if we're gonna do this everyday - and hopefully we will - we have to, like, fit some homework in their somewhere. I don't want Billy thinking that I'm a bad influence on you."

" _You_ influence _me_? Please."

Bella seemed taken back. "Are you - I'm older than you, so that makes me the influencer and you, the influence-e."

"No, no, no, no." Jake laughed. "My size and knowledge base actually makes _me_ older than _you_ because of your general paleness and lack of know-how."

"I convinced you to build two death machines with me," Bella said back. "Don't you think that makes you kind of young and naive?"

Jake turned to face her. "Okay. So where do we stand?"

Bella considered for a moment before saying, "I'm thirty-five. You might be, like, thirty-two."

"C'mon."

The door opened quickly, Quil walking in. "Yo, Jake you in there?"

Bella moved to leave, but Jake stopped her. "No, it's okay. It's just my boy."

"Yo, Jake." Quil walked in, looking at Bella.

"Quil, this is Bella. Bella, this is Quil."

"I'm Quil Ateara." Quil nodded toward Bella, looking suggestive.

Bella smiled that awkward smile of hers and looked at Jake, raising her eyebrows.

Quil backed up, seeing that his attempt had failed. "So the bike building story's true?"

Bella nodded. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I taught him everything he knows."

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?"

It got awkward, and I had to cover my mouth.

"Uh, we're friends."

"Oh, burn." Quil laughed.

"Actually," Jake started, looking nervous. "Remember, I said she's a girl _and_ a friend."

"I don't remember that distinction." Quil smirked.

Bella nodded. "So you have a girlfriend. That's awesome."

Jake laughed and stomped his foot, like it was the most ridiculous thing. "Yeah, right. Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom."

"Yeah, that's still a riot," Quil tried, embarrassed. "You want funny, Black, I'll give you funny!" Quil moved to tackle Jake, and they messed around and laughed.

I got up and stood behind Bella. "Five bucks on Quil."

Bella nodded. "You're on."

I shook my head, watching them. "I can't even take this." I walked over to them. "Quil!"

Quil and Jake stopped, both of them laughing and breathing heavily. Jake slowly moved back toward Bella and I put my arm around Quil.

"Let Jake get back to his work, alright? Let's go for an ice cream or somethin'."

Quil nodded, smiling. "Ice-cream with a pretty girl? I'll take it."

* * *

After ice-cream, I just wanted to go home. So I did, tired as all hell.

I slugged my way through the door, not confident that I could've made it down that hall to my bedroom.

"Nita?"

I rubbed my eyes as the light turned on. "Paul?"

Paul was sat on the couch, but he stood when he saw me. "You look exhausted."

I nodded. "Because I am."

Paul smiled, walking close to me and putting his arm underneath my legs, arm around my back. "Come on." He lifted me off of the ground, carrying me to my bedroom. "Did you have fun today?"

I nodded, yawning. "Yeah."

"Good." Paul kicked open the door to my room and laid me on my bed. "Get some sleep."

I smiled. "Thanks, Paul." I rolled over the other way, already feeling myself drifting off.

I heard Paul sigh. "You're welcome."

Then the door was shut and it was dark, and I was falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: New Moon'.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Another two months of nothing interesting.

Jared and Paul went off with Sam, Embry and some other guys to the cliff to go cliff diving . As I was left alone, I figured I would spend the day with _someone._ So I went over to the Black's, and Jake was there, along with Bella. They said that the bikes were done, then they invited me along. I kind of helped somedays. I wasn't over a lot because I spent most of my time with Jared and Paul, but I helped with the bikes a little. So I thought I could come along and ride a little.

Riding along in the back of the truck, I pretended not to hear Jake speak up.

"If I told you I couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you have said?"

"Are you doubting your mad skills?"

"No." I imagined Jake was smiling. "Definitely not. They'll run fine. It's just, uh...maybe if I was smarter, I would've dragged out the rebuild a little bit."

It was silent for a couple seconds.

"If you told me you couldn't fix these bikes, I would say that that's really too bad, but that we're just gonna have to find something else to do."

I heard Jake laugh.

"Is that Sam Uley?"

My head turned up, realizing that we were driving right past the cliff. I sat up in the truck, watching the boys laugh and try to push Jared into the water.

I didn't miss Jake say, "Yeah. Him and his cult."

I would hit him for that later.

Jared wrestled around, but ultimately fell off the end. The boys cheered, and I laughed. But the truck pulled over and Bella ran out, to the edge to get a better look.

"Did you see that?"

I hopped out of the back, leaning against the truck, laughing along with Jake. "They're just cliff diving, Bella."

Jake laughed. "Scary as hell, but a total rush."

Just then, Paul jumped off, rolling in the air and cheering.

I laughed again, loving watching them.

"A rush?" Bella asked, eyes trained on the cliff, or the boys, or the water - I couldn't tell.

"Most of us jump from lower down. We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

I looked at Jake, shaking my head at him. Jake just looked away from me.

Bella started to walk back over to the truck. "You have some kind of beef with them or something?"

I almost made a comment, but didn't.

"I don't know," Jake said, both of them looking at the cliff. "They just think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids," Jake chuckled. "Now look at him."

"That's Embry?" Bella asked, just as Embry jumped off the cliff, screaming.

"Yeah." Jake looked away, to me.

I shook my head. "They're not bad people."

Jake ignored me, turning to Bella.

"What happened to him?"

"He missed some school, and then all the sudden, he started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something. It's kind startin' to freak me out."

He was waiting for Jake - waiting for him to shift, waiting to take him under his wing, guide him. I was waiting for Jake to see that Paul, Jared, Embry, all of them weren't bad people. They weren't who he thought they were, but he'd learn that soon enough.

"Well, you should just avoid him."

I scoffed in the back, the closed my mouth. Jake and Bella looked at me, expecting me to say something. "Let's just get in the truck and go, alright?"

* * *

"Nita," Jake said to me, watching me get on the bike. "Jared would kill me."

I shrugged, acting innocent. "I'm not gonna start it. I just need to sit down."

Jake shook his head, turning to Bella.

Bella looked at the bike for a little while. "Okay." She walked up to it and got on it.

"You look scared," Jake said.

"I'm not."

Jake smiled. "Alright."

I watched Jake give her instructions, and I rolled my eyes at their subtle flirting. Bella eventually hit the gas and the bike started up.

"Whoo!" I screamed, feeling excited. "Let's go, Bella!"

"Ready?" Jake asked over the engine. "Now slowly release the clutch."

Bella just stared down at her bike, breathing heavily.

"Bella?" I said.

Jake looked at me, looking confused. He looked back at her. "Bella?"

She released the clutch quickly and the bike jerked forward, coming to a stop shortly after.

Jake laughed nervously. "Wow. You doin' alright?"

Bella sighed, twisting her hands on the handles. "I need to go again."

"Uh -" Jake stuttered, unsure, just as I was.

Bella started it again, making it work that time.

I cheered. "Yeah, Bella!"

Jake hushed me. "Don't."

I could see the worried look in his eyes, so I leaned back on the bike, not saying anything else.

We watched her ride down the road, starting off strong, but starting to waver.

"Hit the brake!" Jake yelled,

She didn't, and he front tire swerve, making the bike go in another direction while her body was thrown forward.

Jake pushed me off of the bike quickly, letting me land on the ground. He started his bike, riding of to be the knight in shining armour.

I slowly got up, noticing the scrapes on my elbows and hands, as well as the pain at my side. I walked back into the truck, ready to go home. I would've rather been with Paul and Jared than be with Jake and Bella.

I felt bad for Bella, who looked like she was bleeding, but not like she was having a bad time, as Jake used his shirt to wipe her head - which meant that he would've had to take his shirt off, so I didn't feel too bad for her.

* * *

I walked up the driveway to Jared's house, past Paul and Jared, who looked like they just got back from the cliffs. "How was the cliffs?"

Jared smiled. "Awesome." He looked me up and down, eyebrows knotting together. "Where were you? You're all dirty."

"I was with Jake and Bella, testing out their motorcycles."

Paul felt the need to comment. "You didn't get on one, did you?"

"No," I sighed, walking past them.

"Hey -" Paul grabbed my arm.

"Ah," I seethed, yanking my arm away.

When Paul pulled his hand away, there was blood. Then he grabbed my arm again, puling at it until he saw the scrapes. "What the hell happened?" He asked heavily.

"I fell."

Paul looked up at me, not buying it. "You don't fall."

"Okay, I was pushed." I tried to make it sound like a minor thing, only because I knew Paul wouldn't take it lightly.

"By who?" Paul demanded.

"No one."

"Nita."

"Paul."

"Who?"

"Jake. There, you happy?"

Paul shook his head, jaw locked tight. "I'm gonna -"

"Does it matter what you do?" I laughed. "I'm not dying, Paul."

"Yeah, Paul, she'll be fine." Jared walked over to me, smiling. He put his arm around me and started to lead me into the house. "Let's just get you cleaned up to make him feel better."

I laughed, looking back at Paul, who looked grumpy.

* * *

During school the next day, Paul kept a close eye out for Jake, who was really good at not showing his face.

"Are you going to stand by me all day?" I laughed.

"Yes." Paul nodded.

I smiled, touching his arm. "You need to go to class."

"I need to be here and talk to Jacob."

"Paul," I groaned.

He had been standing at my locker all day, finding me whenever he could. "What?"

"I don't need a bodyguard."

Paul gave me a hard look. "Fine."

I smiled as he walked away. "Thank you anyway."

He didn't turn back, but gave me a wave.

At the moment, Jake came up to me. "Nita."

I looked at him before going back into my locker. "Jake."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I just -"

"I get it." I nodded, smiling as best I could. "Your once chance to take your shirt off in front of her. I get it."

Jake laughed. "Uh, good."

I smiled. "So, you got plans this weekend?"

"Yeah, I was gonna go to a movie with Bella."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow."

He shook his head. "With her friends, too."

I shrugged. "Better than nothing?" I smiled, nudging him, then backed away quickly.

"What?"

"Jake, you're hot."

Jake laughed. "Thanks, I -"

"No, Jake, you feel really hot." I touched his arm again. He felt like Paul, or Jared.

Oh, my god.

"What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Nothing at all."

Jake shrugged, saying goodbye and walking off.

Jake must've been getting close. I'd tell Jared or Paul, someone on the pack. But later. For now, I'd be a normal girl in a normal school.

* * *

"Where's Jared?" I asked, entering the house.

How Paul got home so fast, I had no clue, but he always did.

"He's outside."

"When will he be back?"

Paul looked up at me, narrowing his eyes slightly. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "It's Jake. He's..." I couldn't find the right words. "I think he'll..."

Paul walked around the kitchen counter and stood in front of me, placing his hands on my arms. "What about Jake, Nita?"

"I think he's gonna shift soon," I said it, finally.

Paul's expression didn't change much, but he did look outside, checking for Jared. He looked back at me. "I need to tell Sam."

"Okay."

But he didn't move. Instead he grabbed my elbow, checking the scrape. "It looks better."

"It's a scrape, Paul," I said, starting to smile, as I thought he was being ridiculous.

Paul looked down at me, seeming nonchalant. "So you talked to Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Did he apologize?"

I nodded, laughing slightly. "Yes, Paul." I reached up and touched the side of his face, rubbing it with my thumb. "You can rest assured."

Paul finally started to smile, and then he couldn't stop. "Very funny, Nita."

"I know." I smiled, backing away from him and setting my bag down on the counter. "Weren't you going somewhere?"

* * *

It only took a day. A day for Jake to shift for the first time. And after that day, he didn't go to school for a while, and he wasn't himself. His birthday came and went, but no one paid attention because Jake turned into a mope right after turning. Like I said, he wasn't himself. He was a miserable sixteen-year-old. Surely, not the first, but everyone still felt bad.

Liked Jared, Jake had changed in every way possible. He was at least six-seven, and muscular, his long black hair cropped short, tattoo on his arm. He, liked Jared, looked like a different person. It still amazed me, so walking with him up to the shop, I tried not to seem weird about it.

"How are you?"

Jake sighed, sitting down in front of a dirt bike of his. "Fine."

Unlike Jared, who's personality stayed the exact same, Jake's didn't. When I talked to Jared, the person I was looking at was so different, but I knew it couldn't be anyone else from the things he said. But with Jake, he wasn't the fun-loving boy I once knew. He seemed...gloomy and dark, kind of like Forks.

"What's going on?" I asked, not wasting anytime, just getting to the point. "Is it the transformation, this new, permanent thing in you life, or is it _someone -_ "

"Stop!" Jake yelled.

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

It was a lot on Jake. This new thing in his life that he had to learn to control, learning all about, well, everything. Of course, Jake was livid to find out that Edward was a vampire, and the cherry on top of the cake was Bella. And how she somehow tied into everyone of his current problems.

I couldn't be around Jake. He needed his time, and I needed to be home.

So I ran. I ran all the way back to Jared's, where the boys were heading out to see Jake.

I walked inside, taking off my raincoat. "He's in a terrible mood."

"We can fix that." Jared smiled, running outside.

Paul stopped by me, handing me a towel. "Are you cold?"

"I'll just take a hot shower."

Paul nodded, reaching up and wiping some rain off my face.

I sighed and leaned into his hand. It brought me a weird sensation, but I loved it.

I had been hanging out with Jake, and I missed Paul and Jared. I missed laughing with them. They were my two favourite people after all.

"Nita, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Paul." I nodded. "Can we play cards or something later?"

Paul smiled. "Yeah."

I smiled, too. "Okay." I smacked his bare chest. "Get out there."

Paul laughed, running outside into the rain, cheering, like the animal he was.

As I watched him go, I looked him over, realizing that there wasn't one thing about him I didn't like.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: New Moon'.

* * *

Chapter 7:

I sat outside, laying on the hammock on a beautiful Saturday.

It took less than five seconds for Paul to emerge from the woods, pull me out of the hammock and inside.

"Paul -"

Paul shut the door behind us. "There's a bloodsucker in town and it's not a Cullen."

"Oh, my god," I muttered under my breath, holding onto his arm tightly. "Did you see him?"

"Fought him."

"Paul!" I yanked him to face me, checking over him frantically. I looked for any part of him that was hurt, and found nothing.

"I'm fine, Nita. All the boys are out there, probably tearing him to shreds. Now we're looking for the other one, the redhead."

That didn't calm me. "Why are you here and not out there?"

"I had to come back and make sure you're inside."

That made me calm down a little, knowing that I was safe with Paul. "Oh."

"Yeah," Paul sighed. "That Bella girl was up there."

"Why would -" I started to ask, but didn't finish. I didn't care, I just cared if Paul was okay, if Jared was okay, if all the boys were okay. "I don't -" I couldn't say anything else, so I just hugged him, his warm body.

Paul's arm wrapped around me, like it was automatic. I loved his embrace, even if I never really thought about it, it was kind of like I needed it all the sudden.

I pulled away slightly, realizing that we were so close. Paul surprised me by spinning us around and pinning me against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Nita."

"Yeah?" I breathed out.

"What am I to you?"

It wasn't an easy question, but what came out was, "You're my friend, Paul."

Paul's eyes looked me over, and I could tell that he was leaning away. And even though I hated that he was getting further and further away, I let him.

"Okay," He said, his body starting to shake. "Go to your room," He said, then ran out the door. I turned in time to see him shift and run off into the woods again.

I leaned against the door, feeling uneasy.

* * *

Vampires, you asked? Sam told us to be careful in the woods, which apparently set off an alarm in Paul's mind. It was exactly what Paul was so worried about - a vampire, or multiple vampires who were making those hikers disappear. So I sat tight at home, Paul and Jared's orders.

"Can we go just a little ways?" I asked Paul.

"No."

"But Jared and all the boys are out there."

"No."

"Paul."

"Yeah?" He looked up from his deck of cards.

"The sun is shining." I smiled, wanting to take advantage of the day before it disappeared. "I want to go outside. You can stay by me every single step of the way, I promise."

Paul shook his head, seeming sure of himself.

I huffed, then pointed behind his head. "Oh, my god, what is that?" When Paul turned around, I booked it out the door, running into the forest. Paul caught up with me not even a second later, grabbing my arm and whipping me around.

"Hey! That wasn't funny."

I laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Paul." I smiled, "I want to be in the sun."

Paul looked down at me, opened his mouth to say something, then shut it tightly. He grabbed my arm, leading me deeper into the woods. "You can barely get any all the way down here."

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"Sun."

I smiled. "Where are you taking me?"

Paul let go of me, turning around to me and reaching for the button on his cut-offs. "You wanted to see me after I shift, right?"

I nodded, looking directly at his face. "Yeah." I held my hand up to my eyes just before Paul pulled his shorts down.

"Then hold these for me." Paul placed his pants in my hand.

The same sound as the first time Jared did it. Nothing, then snapping of branches and twigs, like something very heavy landed on the ground.

I opened my eyes, and before I could even get my thoughts together, I said, "Beautiful."

His fur was a dark silver, that glinted in the little bits of sunlight that shun through the trees. His size was massive, bigger than Jared's.

Paul came over to me, turning his back to me, and sitting down. I grabbed all of his shorts in my hand and crawled onto his large back. It was a different version of a piggy back he would give me, but I enjoyed it just as much - more maybe.

I squealed when he kicked off. I held onto his fur tightly, tucking his clothes in between us. I laughed loudly as the trees were blurs going by, and the wind swept through my long hair, surely tangling it.

It didn't take long at all for us to reach a high point on the mountain, and we stepped into a clearing. I got off of Paul's back walking through the flowers after throwing his clothes behind me.

The sun was shining, and my whole body felt warm, basking in the light. The shine brought out the colours in the beautiful flowers so well, I couldn't resist sitting down in them.

A minute later, Paul sat down beside me.

I smiled and looked at him. "It's beautiful."

Paul looked like he was trying not to smile, but he did anyway. "You better think it is. It wasn't easy getting up here."

I bumped his shoulder with mine. "Can't you just enjoy it?"

Paul looked away from me. "No."

I laughed, watching him in the light.

Growing up, the sun never really shined, and if it did, it was very short, or hard to get through all the trees on the reserve. That being said, I never really got to see how wonderfully brown Paul's eyes were. Or the way the shadows fell on his face. Or how beautiful he looked when he squinted his eyes, his mouth turned up. And when he turned to look at me, half of his face highlighted, the other half a shadow, he was the most beautiful I had ever seen him.

"Paul," I whispered.

Paul looked at me with intensity. "Yeah?"

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly feeling dry. "I -"

"Nita, there's something you need to know," Paul said, just as the sun hid behind a cloud, the wonderful shine gone.

"What?"

"It's about -" Paul stumbled through his words, like I'd never seen him do before. "About - it's about...imprinting."

My mouth fell open, and I guessed it right away. "Did you imprint?"

"Yes."

I couldn't explain the feeling, but I could say that it hurt. It hurt so bad that everything started to hurt; my head, my chest. I felt weak and uncomfortable. And when I asked him who it was, the words almost didn't come out. It felt like the word was scratching it's way up. "Who...who is it?"

Paul looked at me, in that way he always did, just so plainly. But something was different, something that didn't make me hurt as much. "You."

I leaned away, looking over his face to check for some sign that would tell me he was lying. "That's not funny."

Paul's eyes narrowed, the moment completely gone. "I wasn't trying to be."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, hiding my face in them. "Oh, my god, Paul."

"What?" He did not sound happy.

"Are you sure?" I lifted my head up to ask him. "A hundred percent sure?"

Paul shook his head, jaw locked tight. "You're unbelievable."

"What?" I said, starting to get angry.

"This is your reaction?" Paul stood, walking away, but turning back and pointing a finger. He almost said something, but didn't, turning and punching a tree, that broke in half and fell down onto the ground. He ran after that, away from me, I didn't know where.

And I was left to sit there and watch him go, sadness filling me as I realized how stupid I had just been.

On my way back home, I thought about it.

Imprinting. To me, it sounded like the people who made your soulmates - god, the spirits, whoever, was trying to make a person love another person. To me, it seemed like the imprinter was being forced to love someone that they probably didn't really love. To me, it was horrifying. To me, I didn't think I could understand, not being a werewolf and all.

But it was Paul. Paul, the boy I grew up with. The boy I always knew and hated, but in the loving way. The boy I loved to hate. Or maybe hated to love. The lines were blurred and I needed to clear my head. I just hoped it wouldn't take long.

But for two whole days Paul wouldn't talk to me, look at me, nothing. He avoided me in school, Jared went over to his, instead of Paul coming over to Jared's. When I was around Sam's place, Paul was _conveniently never_ there.

I felt like he'd moved away. I didn't seem him anymore, it was as simple as that.

But one morning, Jared was waking me up.

"Hey."

"Hi," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "We're going to Billy's to get Jake before we head out. You want some company?"

"Billy Black as company?" I smiled. "Absolutely."

Jared laughed, and I got out of bed, quickly dressing and running out into the living room. I grabbed a snack bar, knowing that I could just have breakfast when I got to Billy's.

Then Jared, Paul and I started walking. I walked in between them and I thought that it'd be awkward with Paul, but he tugged me hair and told me that I looked adorable, to which I punched his shoulder and pretended to me mad about it.

It was oddly the same as before, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it that time. I had a lot of time to think about it, walking to the Black's, but I didn't really think at all.

Approaching the house, the boys started to call for him. The only person that came out was Bella, and she didn't look happy.

"Bella?" I said, surprised that she was there.

"What did you do?" She yelled at the boys. "What did you do?" She bodychecked Sam, who put on a grim face and stuck it out.

"Hey," Jared called, stepping close. "Watch it."

Sam pointed a finger at Jared, who was puffing up. "Easy."

"He didn't want this!" Bella yelled in their faces.

"What did we do?" Paul said, sounding the complete opposite of calm. "What did he do, huh? What'd he tell you?" Paul startled to snarl.

Sam pulled Paul back. "Both of you, calm down -"

"Nothing," Bella said quickly. "He tells me nothing because he's scared of you."

The boys started to laugh, Paul laughing the loudest. That didn't sit well with Bella, who slapped Paul across the face.

I gasped, stepping forward, Jared holding me back. "Too late now!"

"Bella, get back," Sam ordered, holding Paul. "Paul, calm down."

But nothing helped, and Paul immediately lost control, shifting in front of Bella's wide eyes. Paul snarled and snapped, walking toward Bella, who made a terrified run the other way.

"Bella!" Jake came running out.

"Jake, run!" She ducked when she got close to him, but Jake didn't.

Jake shifted mid-air, and landed in front of Paul, both of them growling. They jumped on each other, snapping their jaws. And when they stepped away, circling each other, I pushed Jared away from me while he was distracted and ran to the both of them, sliding between them easily and putting my hands out. "Stop!" They both stopped. I glanced at Jake before looking at Paul, searching his eyes to see how much anger he had left in him. "Paul," I said, breathing heavily. "Stop, please."

Jake ran out in a direction - I wasn't looking. And Paul started to walk away, back to Sam's.

"Take Bella back to Emily's place," Sam ordered Jared, Embry and I.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag," Embry said as we passed me.

I grabbed Sam's arm before he could go. I just couldn't keep it off my mind, or out of my mouth. "Paul told me he imprinted on me."

Sam looked down at me, nodding. Of course he already knew. "How did that go?"

"Not good." I laughed, despite not finding it funny. "I don't buy it."

Sam shook his head. "It's hard to believe, but it's the universe telling you that it's your soulmate. It's the universe telling Paul that you're his soulmate."

I started to stutter, feeling the pressure. "I don't even know if I love him, let alone being his soulmate."

Sam looked at me with that wise look he usually had. "I think you do." Sam turned away and walked into the forest, and I walked back to Embry, Jared and Bella.

Embry and Jared stood in front of Bella, ready to help her up. I walked up to her and stared at her, not meaning to glare, but I guess I was.

"Whoa, Nita," Embry said, laughing. "I'm sure Bella's sorry."

I kept my eyes locked on hers, feeling like she needed something in return, but I couldn't. It was Bella. So I just tried to give her some advice. "Don't ever touch Paul again." I realized how that sounded, so I tried to soften it up. "I mean, really, Bella, don't slap a werewolf. Especially not ones with anger issues."

I walked to the truck, climbing into the back of it.

* * *

We arrive at Emily's in not time. I was the first one inside, just wanting to be away from Bella. Also to see if Paul was there.

"Hey, Emily," I greeted, sitting down. "The boys are coming in soon. Embry and Jared are already here."

Emily smiled. "I've already got the food ready."

The boys walked in just then, and Emily started to prepare. "Are you guys hungry? Like I have to ask," She laughed, turning and seeing Bella. Emily looked down at me. "Who's this?"

"Bella Swan," Jared answered for me. "Who else?"

"Hm, so." Emily smiled. "You're the vampire-girl."

"So you're the wolf-girl?" Bella asked, stepping further inside.

Emily laughed lightly. "I guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one." She set the huge plate of muffins down on the table.

Jared reached for two and Emily caught his hand.

"Save some for your brothers," Emily said. "And ladies first."

I laughed, grabbing a muffin and taking a big bite. "Mm," I rubbed it in the boys faces. Then I turned to Bella, my anger toward her fading. "Muffin?"

"Sure," She said, grabbing a muffin and standing behind me. "Thanks."

Emily sighed. "Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order."

"Um, he didn't say anything to me," Bella said.

"That's a wolf thing." Embry smirked. "Alpha's orders get obeyed, whether we want 'em to or not. Oh and check it out - we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Would you shut up?" Jared said. "These are trade secrets. Damnit, this chick runs with vampires."

I kicked Jared under the table. "You're stupid."

Jared made a face at me and I made one back.

Bella laughed quietly. "You can't really run with vampires. 'Cause they're fast."

"Yeah?" Jared leaned forward. "Well, we're faster. Freaked out, yet?"

"You're not the first monsters I've met."

Sam came in, breathing out. "Jake's alright - if you're good with weird," Sam said, walking over to Emily and giving her a big kiss, kissing her all over the face, making her laugh.

A second later, Paul and Jake came into view, shoving each other, seeming good again. Paul pulled out a chair and sat down beside me, looking up at Bella. "Sorry." He smiled, grabbing a muffin.

I laughed. "Real sincere, Paul."

"Shut it, Nita."

I stuck my tongue out, and he did the same. Then I smiled, letting my feet finds his. Paul smiled at nothing in particular, pretending that he didn't notice, and he went back to eating his muffin.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: New Moon'

* * *

Chapter 8:

After muffins and Emily's, I needed to go home. I need to sleep. Jared wanted to stay, but Paul said that he could head in. So it was a long, silent walk back. And by the time we got in the house, I was sick of it.

"Paul."

"What?" He said casually, not noticing my serious tone.

"Paul, I.." I sighed. "I'm sorry about...everything, I guess."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, walking past me.

I laughed bitterly, starting to feel angry. "Do you not want to have this conversation?"

Paul breathed in deeply, turning around. I could tell he was trying to stay cool, but I could also tell it was hard. "What conversation?"

"The one where I apologize and you forgive me!"

Paul's nostrils flared. "You're making my head spin, Nita."

I scoffed. "I'm making your head spin? Try standing next you, that's a head spinner!" I was now yelling, whether I wanted to or not.

"I don't know what you want, Nita!" Paul yelled back.

"I don't know either!" I screamed, stepping closer to him. "I don't know!"

Paul pointed a finger. "Figure it out!"

"I don't know what do with you, Paul! You imprinted on me, and I don't know if it's even real!"

"It is," Paul growled.

"How do you know?"

Paul's dark eyes looked like they held flames. "Because I hate needing to see you all the time!" He screamed. "I hate needing to know that you're safe and healthy and alive! I hate constantly needing to know where you are, who you're with, what you're doing. I hate that I need your laugh to make me smile, or that I need to look into your eyes, touch your hair, feel your skin just to have a good day. And I know it sounds like I'm miserable, but I'm the happiest I've ever been because just looking at you right now, I know that I love all those things I said I hated." He sighed, taking a breath and lowering his voice, looking me in the eyes. "So I don't hate that my soul is bound to yours. And I don't hate that I'm in love with you."

I gasped a little, just because I'd never heard him say those words.

If there was a shirt to grab, I would've. But there wasn't, so I gripped his shoulders, pulling his body to me, and placing my lips on his, surprisingly gracefully. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his around my waist, lifting me off the ground and holding me tightly. I ran my fingers through his dark, thick hair and wrapped my legs around him.

Paul walked us down the hallway, not stopping our kiss. We were in my bedroom and second later, then on my bed. And Paul pulled away, looking into my eyes, and starting to smile.

Paul laughed, leaning forward and kissing me again. After pulling away that time, he started to get out of the bed. "Goodnight, Nita."

I gripped his arm. "You can't just go after that."

"You want me to stay?"

I started to smile, feeling like I would for the rest of my life. "Yes."

Paul crawled under my covers, putting his arm around me, letting his muscles serve as a pillow to me. I slung my arm around his waist, loving the feeling of his warm body next to mine.

"Goodnight, Paul."

"Goodnight, Nita."

* * *

When I woke up, Paul wasn't there. I knew I had school, so I started to get ready, noticing that every time I walked pasted a mirror, I seemed to be smiling. And when I walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a piece of toast, Jared looking at me weirdly.

"Nita?"

"Yeah?" I replied, grabbing my backpack.

"What's goin' on?"

I shrugged, knowing that it would bug him. "Where'd Paul go?"

"What'd you mean?" Jared asked. "I thought he dropped you off here and went back to his."

My mouth fell open. "Oh, I, uh -"

"Oh, my god." Jared stood, looking disgusted. He started to back away from me. "Oh, god."

I laughed, shaking my head. "We just kissed, Jared. We didn't do anything else."

Jared shook his head, covering his ears. "No!"

I walked to him, taking his hands off. "We just kissed."

Jared sighed, taking a big bite of his toast. "I dreaded this day."

"What day?"

"The day you realized you were in love with him."

I laughed. "Whatever." I looked him up and down. "Why aren't you ready for school?"

"Not going today. We got a vampire to kill."

"Right," I said, remembering. I reached out and gripped Jared's arm. "Hey, be careful."

Jared smiled, patting my hand. "We got it, Nita."

"Okay." I smiled, picking up my backpack again and walking out the door, past the Black's, knowing that Jake wouldn't walk with me to school today.

* * *

I ran my finger along the page, reading the equations in my chemistry textbook. "Okay, so that's water and copper chloride," I decided, writing it down, then spacing out for a minute.

"Nita."

"Yeah?" I looked up at Kato, who sat next to me in the absence of Jared.

"Listen, I know you've been watching me in the hallways, and you've been really shy, not wanting me to walk you to class and what not." Kato smiled. "So I though'd I'd make it easier for you and just ask you out."

My eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry, what?"

Kato smiled wider, leaning closer to me. "Nita, everyone know you've had a crush on me since, like, third grade."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Nita -"

"Kato," I said seriously. "You're a grea - uh, you're a friend, kind of. But I don't like you that way," I said, trying not to smile or laugh as I tried to be as delicate as possible with his feelings.

"What?" Kato asked confusedly. "But I thought -"

"No -" I shook my head, smiling and placing my hand on his shoulder. "But I know that Anna really likes you."

"Okay." Kato nodded, turning to the front of the class, but still looking at me. "But you're sure that -"

"I'm sure." I nodded. "I'm kinda -" I stopped myself.

I had no idea what Paul and I were. We kissed, and he imprinted on me. But that didn't mean we were together, right? I almost groaned out loud, hating the confusion in my mind. I had only had one boyfriend before, but it was one of those middle school relationships - you didn't talk, but you sat beside each other at lunch, held each other's hand.

"You're kinda..."

I shook my head. "Never mind."

"Okay, well just let me know if you want to go to movies some time or somethin'."

"Uh -"

The bell rang.

I sprang up, happy to get out of that class. I made it quick, going to my locker and walking out of the school. I almost walked right of the school property, but I caught sight of a truck that I wouldn't mistake for anyone else's.

I ran over, getting inside the truck. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

Paul started the truck, looking at me. "I didn't want you walking back alone. There's still a vampire out there."

"You didn't get her?"

Paul sighed deeply. "No."

"Did you _find_ her?"

Paul nodded, looking out on the road. "Tracking her is the easy part, catching her is hard. But we'll get her."

"I know you will," I said smoothly, looking at him.

Paul glanced at me, then looked back at the road, then back at me, brows furrowed, smiling slightly. "You comin' on to me?"

I laughed, looking back at the road. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I leaned back into the seat, looking out at the view in front me of me, then to Paul, who was focused on the road. "Paul."

"Yeah?"

"I just..." I stopped, chickening out. I wasn't about ask him what we were. "Was going to tell you that I don't have any homework, so I'll probably go keep Emily company, or hang around outside."

Paul looked at me with a nervous look. "Please stay out of the woods, Nita."

"I will," I assured him, shrugging. "But she's after Bella anyway. Why would she do anything to me?"

"Because those bloodsuckers are unpredictable and ruthless."

I laughed. "Right."

Paul raised his eyebrows at me. "What was that?"

"It's just vampires probably say the same thing about werewolves. Neither of you know each other very well."

"I have a feeling that's gonna change."

"Why?"

"'Cause of Jake. He's apart of the pack and if he loves Bella, we'll protect her."

"So you'll just protect anyone anybody that someone in your pack loves?"

Paul nodded. "We're family."

I nodded, starting to smile. "Yeah."

"What're you smilin' about?"

I laughed. "I don't know. I'm just happy." I scooted over in the truck, kissing Paul's cheek. Then I sighed, placing my arm around his muscular shoulders, rubbing them.

It was weird, but ever since our kiss, I had touched him like I never had before, now I couldn't stop.

Paul looked to me, taking his eyes off the straight road for a second and kissed me lightly. When he pulled away, I tried to pull him back, putting my hand on the side of his face.

"Wait."

Paul laughed, looking back at the road. "Nita, I need to drive."

I kissed his cheek again, smirking and kissing his jaw.

"Nita," Paul said warningly.

The hand that wasn't on his shoulder was on his chest, rubbing it tenderly. "Paul."

Paul finally turned to me, lips finding mine, but I pulled away, scooting back over to the passenger side. "You comin' on to me?" I smirked.

Paul smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

"Hey, Nita," Emily greeted me as I walked inside the house.

I nodded, sitting down at the table. "Hey." Emily didn't say anything else, and when I looked up at her, she was smirking at me. "What?"

"Sam told me what Paul was thinking about this morning."

"Yeah?" I sat up in my chair, trying not to sound too interested. "What was it?"

Emily smiled. "You kissed each other."

I smiled, looking down. "No - I mean, yeah," I laughed nervously. "Everyone saw that? Jared saw that?"

Emily nodded. "Sam said that Jared was weirded out, but he didn't say anything."

"Good," I sighed, grabbing a piece of fruit from the middle of the table.

"Listen, Nita." Emily sat down across from me, putting her folded hands on the table. "Love is a wonderful thing."

I laughed. "Emily, I don't need -"

"Ssh," She hushed me. "And something that will come with love is sex, and -"

"Emily!" I leaned up in my chair, shaking my head. "I don't need this talk. My mom gave it to me more than once."

Emily shook her head, chuckling lightly. "It's a _completely_ different experience with a werewolf."

I sighed, sitting back. "Okay. Lay it on me."

"It'll be hot - "

My eyebrows raised suggestively. "Oh, I know it will."

"No, physically hot and...sweaty." Emily looked off, seeming like she was trying to remember her own experience.

"Oh, god." I started to feel disgusted, realizing that we were talking about Emily and Sam having sex.

"Their emotions are very intense, so Paul might be a little aggressive at first - "

"Okay." I stood quickly. "Thanks, Em, but I think I'll just figure it out on my own. I can't even think about you and -" I held my chest and closing my eyes, trying to block it out. I opened my eyes, starting to walk out. "Thanks anyway, Emily. I'll see you later."

"Okay, just remember what I said!" Emily yelled from inside.

I waved as I walked down the path. "Yeah, sure!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: New Moon'.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Day after day, Paul, Jared and the boys spent all their time hunting down the vampire. I spent most of my time alone. By the time Jared and Paul got home, I was too tired to do anything.

"Nita."

I opened my eyes slowly. "What?"

Jared was looking over me. "Get to bed and get some sleep."

"No." I rolled the onto my side.

"Nita, you're outside."

Paul approached, peering over top of me. "You can't be out here alone. And your back's going to hurt tomorrow."

I sighed. "My back won't hurt tomorrow, and if you're so worried about me being alone, stay with me."

Jared groaned. "I'm going inside."

I laughed, yelling, "Goodnight, grumpy!"

Paul laughed, too, crawling into the hammock and underneath me. I immediately felt warm against his bare chest.

I wondered how the little hammock was holding Paul's big body. "How is the hammock not broken right now?"

"'Cause I installed it."

I smiled. "When?"

"Before you came."

"Why?"

"Because I know how much you love hammocks."

I looked up at him, resting my hand on his chest. Paul had his eyes closed, face relaxed. His breathing was soft as he started to fall asleep. "Paul." I tapped his chest. "Let's go inside. You look tired."

"I'm fine."

I laughed, rolling off the hammock and grabbing his hand. "C'mon, sleepy head."

Paul stood, holding my hand loosely as we walked inside. He almost got away from me, letting go of my hand and going toward Jared's door.

"Where you goin'?"

Paul pointed to Jared's door. "Jared's room."

I laughed quietly, grabbing his hand again. "No, you're not." I walked down the hallway a little further, slipping inside my room with him. I sighed, falling onto my bed. Paul got in, too, not getting under the covers either.

Paul leaned up on his elbow, kissing me. "Goodnight."

I grabbed the back of his head, making sure the kiss wasn't just a peck. Paul's body rolled over, his hand landing beside my head. My hands were on his face, hand on either side. But when his soft tongue touched mine, my hands slid around his head, running through his thick hair.

Paul started to slow down and I knew he was going to pull away, so when he did, I held onto him tightly, making me go with him into his lap. He still kissed me, but he wasn't as enthusiastic as he was before. So I took his hands and placed them on my hips, moving them up, making my shirt ride up.

"Nita."

"Yeah?" I mumbled against his lips.

He pushed me away lightly. "Wait."

"What?" I breathed out, leaning up.

Paul leaned back breathing heavily, letting his hands rest of my legs. "We're moving pretty fast."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm sorry. Do you...want me to slow down?"

Paul shook his head, smiling. "No. I just don't want you to think that you have to do anything."

"Paul," I started, adjusting myself as Paul sat up, making sure that I was still in his lap. "It's not like we need to get to know each other."

Paul smirked, looking at me peculiarly. "Are you trying to say that you know everything about me?"

I nodded, feeling confident. "Yeah."

"Okay." Paul shrugged. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Blue."

Paul's eyes narrowed. "Favourite number?"

"Four," I said quickly, smirking.

"What foods do I hate?"

"Caramel, but that's it. You like _everything_ else."

"What's my favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Chocolate."

"If I won a million dollars, what's the first thing I would buy?"

"A new truck, or a dirt bike."

Paul's mouth turned up into a smile. "Well, now I feel like I need to answer those questions."

I smiled. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"Favourite number?"

"Six."

"What foods do I hate?"

"You hate mustard, and you hate it when there's butter on your toast. But you like everything else." Paul smirked, knowing he was right.

"What's my favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Chocolate."

"If I won a million dollars, what's the first thing I would buy?"

"A ticket to Mexico."

I nodded, licking my lips. "You're five for five." I leaned forward, but Paul flipped us over, holding my arms down.

"It's late, and you need to get some sleep."

I smiled, leaning forward and kissing him. "Mm."

"Okay." Paul pulled away, getting out of my bed. "I need to get out."

I laughed, watching him open the door. "Nice back, baby."

Paul smirked at me over his shoulder. "It's all yours, sweetheart."

I laughed as he shut the door.

Oh, god. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

"Thank you for dropping me off, Paul," I said, getting out and walking around to his side of the truck. "As if I couldn't walk."

"And risk getting a scratch?" Paul smirked, leaning out of the truck and kissing me quickly. "Never."

I smiled, leaning forward and kissing him again. Paul laughed, ending up having to push me away.

"You have to get to class. I'll pick you up later."

I backed away and waved. "Bye."

"Hey, Nita."

I jumped, sucking in a breath. "Kato!"

Kato smiled, looking at me. "How are you?"

I shrugged, turning and walking to the school. "Good, I guess."

Kato nodded, then gestured back. "Who was that in the truck?"

"Oh, you know Paul Lahote."

"Yeah."

I nodded and Kato looked confused.

"What about him?"

I laughed. "That was him in the truck."

Kato laughed, then stopped when he saw I was serious. "Paul Lahote? Doesn't that guy have _serious_ anger issues?"

I turned, 'accidentally' stepping on his foot. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kato."

"That's okay." Kato smiled through the pain.

* * *

"Kato," Anna called for him from down the hall, walking our way and looking me up and down. "Nita."

"Anna." I nodded, acting civil.

Anna grabbed Kato's arm, dragging him off, not before giving me a dirty look.

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Nita."

I jumped, sucking in a big breath for the second time today. "Quil!"

"Sorry, Nita," Quil laughed. "Where is everyone? They haven't been at school for days."

I shook my head. "Just...nothing."

"Nita."

"It's nothing, Quil."

Quil sighed sadly. "Jake barely talks to me anymore."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, noticing that he was really warm. I smiled. "It won't be forever, Quil."

Quil pouted, and I laughed as we walked down the hallway.

* * *

Getting home, Jared was on the hammock.

"Hey, stranger. Why aren't you out in the woods, hunting down that vampire?"

Jared looked up at me, clearly saddened. "Harry Clearwater's dead."

"Oh, my god." I walked over to him, sitting on the hammock and putting my arm around him. "What happened?"

Jared shook his head. "They're saying it's a heart attack, but we know that it was that stupid leech."

I rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jared shook his head. "But Paul's inside, and he's not doing too well."

I nodded, standing. "You don't need anything out here?"

"No."

"Okay," I said, walking inside the house and spotting Paul, back to me, on the couch. I walked around the couch and sat down beside him. But before I could sit down, Paul's arms wrapped around me pulled me into his lap. I sighed, letting my legs fall on either side of his hips. "Paul."

Paul sighed deeply, leaning back into the couch. "Yeah?"

I locked my hands together behind his neck. "Are you okay?"

Paul nodded. "I'm fine."

My hand snuck up to his hair, playing around with it. "I'm sorry about Harry."

"I know that it's all my fault -"

"Hey -" I tugged on his hair, not liking what he was saying. "It was _not_ your fault. Don't ever say that again."

Paul pulled my face close to his, kissing me softly. When I pulled away, he kept me close. "I just want to get the stupid thing."

I nodded. "I know, and you will."

Paul shook his head. "I don't know about this one, Nita."

I leaned in completely, laying my body onto his, my body relaxing. "I know you, Paul. And I know that you'll get her."

"Thanks, Nita," Paul sighed, wrapping his arms around me and standing. I took my head away from his shoulder and found his lips. Paul's hands supported my thighs as we kissed, and he started to walk down the hall to my room.

"Mm," I moaned, after being laid down on the bed. Paul pulled away very quickly, picking up my school bag. "Uh, Paul -"

"Here," Paul said, setting my books down on my bed. "You have homework to do, and I have a sad friend outside."

"You're just gonna kiss me like that and leave?" I asked, sitting up in front of my books.

Paul's brows furrowed, smiling. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Paul. Don't act like you're not..." I waved my hands around, compensating for having to say something.

"What?"

I laughed, a little embarrassed. "You know, excited."

Paul laughed. "You mean, turned on?"

I hesitated, holding my breath. "One would call it that."

Paul fell onto the bed, laying down and smiling up at me. "Are you turned on?"

I looked down at him, shaking my head and pursing my lips. "No."

"Not the slightest bit?"

"Nope." I flipped a page in my book.

"I am."

My eyes snapped back up to his. "Oh."

Paul laughed. "But we're not ready for that."

My eyebrows raised. "Oh, we're not?"

Paul shook his head. "You're just sixteen."

"You're only a year older." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but I look older than 17."

"That, you do."

"Okay." Paul patted the bed, standing. "I'm out."

I watched his bare back as he opened the door, and I couldn't help myself. "When will we be ready?"

Paul looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Not any time soon."

I scoffed playfully, looking back at my books. "Well, a girl has needs, Paul. God forbid, I should have to turn to Kato," I laughed, looking up at Paul, who wasn't laughing.

"That's not funny."

The smile wiped off my face. "Oh, Paul. You know I'd never have sex with Kato."

Paul's face turned into disgust. "I don't ever want to hear 'sex' and 'Kato' in the same sentence ever again."

I nodded. "I know. My bad."

Paul walked over to me, quickly grabbing my face and kissing me. It surprised me, but I grabbed him, starting to lean up. Just when I got on my knees, Paul pulled away, still holding my face.

"Remember that you're mine."

I nodded, smiling. "I will."

Paul backed away, walking out of my bedroom.

I smiled from my spot on my bed. "Wait, I forgot, am I yours?"

I heard Paul laugh from the hallway.

* * *

After three more days, the boys decided to come to school for once. Everyone except for Jake, who was too busy worrying about Bella. First, she jumped off a cliff, which wasn't bad, but it wasn't the nicest day to take a dip.

Just as I closed my locker, Kato appeared behind it.

"Hey."

"Kato, you have to stop doing that."

Kato smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, but I really needed to ask you something."

"What?"

"I know that you said we were only friends, but -"

"Hello."

I smirked, still looking at Kato, knowing Paul was behind me.

"Paul," Kato said, cringing. "Wow, you are tall."

I felt Paul's arm wrap around my shoulders, and he rubbed my arm. "Is there a problem here?"

"Nope, no -" Kato shook his head quickly. "Not at all. None whatsoever."

"Good," Paul said. "Scram."

Kato turned and walked down the hall, his pace quickening into a run.

I spun around, raising my eyebrows. "That wasn't very nice."

Paul shrugged, smiling. "I'm not a nice person."

I hummed, leaning up on my tip-toes and kissing him. Paul pulled me close, putting an arm around around my neck and leaning both of us up against the lockers.

"Paul," I laughed, pushing him lightly. "We're in school."

Paul looked down on me, smiling. "I want everyone in this hallway to know you're mine."

"Well, they do now."

Paul laughed, leaning away as I gathered my books.

"You heard from Jake?"

"No." Paul shook his head. "Bella gets back today. Do you think Jake would miss that?"

"Isn't Edward coming back with her?"

"Jake's going anyway. He's going to remind the leech that if he bites a human, the truce is off."

My eyes widened. "He plans on turning Bella?"

"Something about a vampire clan and the vampire law about knowing too much. She has to become a vampire to stay alive, or somethin' like that."

"Jake told you all of that?" I asked, closing my locker and walking alongside him to my next class.

"He didn't have to. We can read each other's minds," Paul said, embellishing cooly that he was now a mind reader.

"I forgot about that." I laughed, then shrugged. "Isn't it weird though? Like if you were thinking about me in my underwear, couldn't all the boys see it?"

Paul shook his head. "I would purposefully _not_ think about that. God knows Embry would get a kick out of it."

I smiled while walking into the classroom, being flattered and creeped out all in one.

* * *

The boys were screwing around in the school parking lot before we had to head home. They were too busy trying to keep a hacky-sack in the air to care about anything else at that moment.

"Boo!" Paul yelled at Jared.

Jared turned around and pushed him. "You picking a fight, Pauly?"

Paul nodded. "Maybe."

Jared pushed him again, harder. They both laughed as they tackled each other. I watched them, not being able to stop smiling.

"Nita, your phone," Embry said by my side.

"Oh." I suddenly noticed the ringing. I picked it out of my pocket and put it to my ear as I distanced myself from the noisy boys. "Hello?"

 _"Nita, honey."_

"Mom, hey."

 _"You said you would call after school."_

"Oh," I tried, hoping that she would let is slide. My mom was crazy about the calling schedule we had. "Sorry. I forgot. Things have been a little hectic."

 _"Hectic?"_ My mom asked, surprised. _"What could be hectic in Forks? Did someone litter?"_

I laughed, but groaned at the same time. "Mom."

 _"I'm sorry, honey. What's hectic?"_

"Nothing." I shook my head, though I knew she couldn't see me. And I watched Paul from where I stood. "Nothing at all."

 _"Are you keep up with school?"_

I smiled. "Yes, mom. Yes, the same answer every day when you ask me."

 _"You're not staying out too late? Are you getting enough sleep? Is everyone being nice? What about boys? You don't like boys yet, right?"_

"No. Yes. Yes." I hesitated before answering that the last question. I wasn't ready to tell my mom about Paul. I didn't know if I could, or if I would have to tell her about imprinting. I would've just held off until I knew when it was the right time. "No."

 _"Good,"_ She sighed loudly on the other line. _"So you don't want to come home?"_

I laughed. "No, mom." I looked Paul in the eyes and smiled. "I really like it here."

"Nita!" Paul called from the truck, smiling widely. "Let's go!"

"Hey, mom, I have to call you back later, okay?"

 _"Okay, honey, but -"_

"I love you, bye!" I hung up quickly, running the to truck. As I approached, Paul opened the door for me, bowing and gesturing me inside.

I didn't know love, and I hadn't the slightest clue of what it was supposed to feel like, but I knew that I wanted to be touching Paul every chance I could, or at least be with him. I wanted to kiss him constantly. I wanted his arms around me. I wanted to see his smile, hear him laugh. I wanted to be with him in every way that I could. I didn't know what love was, but I knew all those things.

So I smiled and missed the seat, jumping into his arms instead, landing a big kiss on his mouth. When I pulled away, I smiled widely. "Paul."

"What?" Paul smiled, too.

I bit my lip, holding in everything I wanted to say. "Want to drop me, so I can get in the truck?"

Paul let go of me, letting my feet touch the ground again. He held the door again, gesturing me in. "M'lady."

"Such a gentleman."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Being friends with a pack of werewolves certainly had its benefits. Having to go to the Swan residence to pick up Charlie's 'special jam' for Billy Black because all the boys hated vampires that much...was not one of them.

"Thanks, Charlie." I waved as I opened the door. When I got outside, I saw Bella and Edward approaching.

"Nita." Bella smiled tentatively. "Hey."

I nodded. "Hey, Bella. I haven't seen you in a while. How are things?"

"Good," Bella said. "Uh, what about you?"

"They're good." I nodded, letting us fall into an awkward silence.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward, the pale-skinned, tall, handsome guy who stood beside Bella, stuck out his hand.

I shook it. "Nita Cameron. I'm Jared Cameron's cousin. He's a werewolf," I said, cringing on the inside. I didn't know why I said it like that, but somehow, he made me nervous. It wasn't _him._ It was his kind, vampires. They made me nervous, and it was my first time shaking hands with one. They were cold, and I thought if there souls were like that too.

"Right." Edward smiled politely. "It was nice meeting you, but we should get inside."

"Alright." I nodded, moving aside, so they could walk past. "It was nice meeting you, too. It was nice seeing you again, Bella."

They both looked over their shoulders and Bella said, "You too."

I turned around, jogging away, feeling uneasy being any closer to a vampire. I jogged down the road and around the corner, quickly getting into Paul's truck.

"How'd it go?"

I handed Paul the jam. "Does it look like there's anything special about this jam?"

Paul inspected it, then looked at me. "No."

"Exactly," I exasperated. "And to think that I had to shake a vampire's hand for that."

"What?" Paul's eyebrows raised, and he seemed very confused.

"Bella was coming in as I was going out, and she had Edward with her."

"He didn't do anything, did he?"

I laughed. "Yes. He told me that I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and he wants to get married immediately."

Paul shook his head, starting the truck. "That's not funny."

I smiled. "Actually, he was very polite."

"Well, it's a disguise," Paul said stubbornly.

"I prefer the warmth to the cold." I scooted closer to Paul, putting an arm around him and kissing his cheek.

Paul smiled. "You better."

"Always."

Paul took his eyes off the road for a second to peck my lips. Of course, when he pulled away, I continued to kiss him.

"Nita, we've been over this."

I laughed against his neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I need to focus."

I leaned away, smirking and going back to my side of the truck. "Alright, focus."

"Hey, when did you say you worked?"

I sighed, letting my self slip down the seat a little ways. "In two hours."

I had gotten a job a week ago, and I was already working everyday after school with the exceptions of Tuesday's and Thursday's. I had tons of money saved up for college when I needed to use it, but I was sixteen, and I should've been getting more money to prepare, so I decided to get a job at the bookstore. Not the funnest, but very simple and easy with good money.

"I'll drop you off later."

I smiled, looking over at him. "Thank you."

Paul nodded, humming. He turned to me when he felt me moving closer.

I moved away, holding my hands up in defence. "Sorry. You focus on the road."

* * *

"Have a nice day." I smiled, handing the customer their book. I sighed, when someone walked in right after, but smiled when I saw their face. "Hello."

"Hey," Paul said, walking closer. "I'm looking for a book on how to get your girlfriend off work early."

I laughed and nodded. "Ah, yes. That'll be at the back, right over here." I stepped out from the counter and started to walk to the back of the store, rows and rows of books later, I stopped, pointing to the shelf of fiction books. "Your book will be right -"

Paul spun me around, kissing me quickly. I laughed against his lips as he pushed my up against the shelf.

"Paul..."

"Yes?"

"I'm at work," I protested, but hands hands found their way to his hair.

Paul smiled. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

I pushed him back a little. "That's not fair." The bell jingled and I pushed him down the isle. "Get out of here. I have customers to attend to."

Paul walked down the isle. "I'll pick you up later."

"Bye." I smiled, making my way back to the register. "How may I - Bella?"

Bella looked up, smiling quickly. "Uh, hey."

"Hi." I smiled politely. "How can help you?"

"Uh, I was looking for a book."

I laughed. "You came to the right place."

Bella shook her head, laughing at herself. "I have an english essay due, and I need a poem."

"Say no more," I started to walk down one aisle, scanning for a certain name. "Robert Frost, Robert Frost..." When I found it, I picked the book out, flipping to a page. "Nature's first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; but only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf, so Eden sank to grief, so dawn goes down to day, nothing gold can stay." I smiled to myself, then looked up at Bella. "I like that one, but anything by Robert Frost is just brilliant. 'Fire And Ice' is good, so is 'The Road Not Taken'." I finished, handing her the book.

"Thanks, Nita."

"My pleasure," I said, walking back to the register to get her that book. "Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"5.50, please."

Bella handed me the money.

"So how are things?" I asked, glancing up at her.

"Good." She nodded.

"How's..." I stopped, realizing that I wasn't sure of his name. "Edwi..."

"Ward. Edward," Bella finished, smiling slightly.

"Right!" I smiled, trying not to seem embarrassed. "How is he?"

"Good."

"Good, good," I said awkwardly. "You do well in english?"

Bella looked like she was cringing. "Believe it or not, I'm better with other subjects. But if I don't get an 'A' on this paper, I could be in some trouble."

I nodded. "I'm the opposite. Hey, maybe -" I stopped myself. What was I doing? But I couldn't just not say anything. I already started to say it. "I could help you out."

Bella seemed very unsure. In fact, she seemed like she didn't want to do it at all, but maybe she didn't want to turn me down, or maybe she wasn't brave enough to just say no because after she nodded, she said, "Yeah, sure."

"Cool." I smiled. "My shift ends at five. I could come by your house then."

"Cool."

I handed her the book. "See you then."

"Bye."

As soon as she left, I sent a quick text to Paul to tell him. Then I wouldn't look at me phone for the rest of the day, not wanting to be lectured about 'vampire's and any associated with them are 'evil'.

* * *

I looked over the essay. "You went with 'Fire and Ice', huh? That's a good one."

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

I skimmed down, circling all the mistakes, which was very few. I shook my head at one line. "Your introduction paragraph is amazing, and so if your first body paragraph, but the line that's supposed to flow from your body paragraph to your conclusion...doesn't." I handed it back to her. "Try to close in, rather than lead on."

Bella nodded, taking her pencil to the paper.

I realized that it probably was uncomfortable, me just looking at her. So I stood, pointing to the fridge. "Mind if I get a drink?"

"Sure."

I got a pop from the fridge, opening it and sitting back down. "Got anything?"

"I think so," Bella said, scribbling down more words. Then she looked at it and read it, handing it to me while asking, "How's Jake?"

"He's, uh, you know, him," I answered awkwardly. In truth, he was going through a hard time, but like I was going to tell the girl behind Jake's dramatic teenage angst. "He does alright. The transition wasn't easy on him, and I think he's still adjusting."

"You..."

I laughed. "Bella, my boyfriend's a werewolf. My cousin's a werewolf. All my friends are werewolves."

She nodded, laughing lightly. "Right. Uh, who are going out with?"

"Paul Lahote," I said proudly. "Yeah, that one's mine, but you can have Jake - uh, as a friend."

God, what was I, stupid?

Bella laughed awkwardly. "Right."

"Because you're dating Edward, and you're totally happy with him," I said, probably only making it worse.

Bella nodded, not looking at me. "Yeah."

My brows furrowed as I watched her. "I mean, you are happy with him, right?"

"Yeah." Bella nodded, looking at me. "He's just...full of surprises, that's all."

I snorted, leaning back in the chair. "What'd he do, ask you to marry him?"

Bella's mouth fell open and she stuttered.

"Oh, my god." My eyes widened. "He asked you to marry him?"

Bella nodded, quietly saying, "Yeah."

"Wow." I nodded and breathed in deeply. "Good for him."

"What?"

"He goes after what he wants. That's always nice."

Bella shrugged. "I'm not even graduated."

I shrugged, too. "It's not like getting married means you won't graduate. Besides, if you know you love each other, what's the harm?"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask if I was knocked up."

I nodded, laughing. "I thought that'd be impolite."

She nodded, laughing too. "Yeah."

"Well," I started, picking up her paper. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, but I said no."

"Oh," I said, putting her paper back down. "It's much better. I think you've got it."

"Thanks."

I stood, holding my pop in my hand. "You're welcome." I started to walk out, but paused at the door. "Hey, Bella?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

I shrugged, biting my lip. "Giving Jake a call wouldn't hurt."

Bella nodded, smiling. "Okay, thanks."

"Bye." I walked over, closing the door behind me. I jogged to Paul's truck, hopping inside. "Hey."

"Hey," Paul said, not looking at me, but glaring at the house. "How was it?"

I shrugged. "Good, I guess."

Paul gripped to front of my jacket, easily pulling me to him, and kissing me. "I missed you."

I laughed, pushing him away. "We're not gonna be _that_ couple."

Paul laughed, starting his truck. "Whatever you want, baby."

* * *

The next morning, I got up early with Jared to make Paul a cake.

"You guys better do this for me tomorrow."

I smirked. "I couldn't tell you that."

Jared stopped putting the candles on the cake. "Wait, was that the last box of cake mix?"

I shrugged. "It's not my fault yours and Paul's birthdays are only one day apart."

Jared groaned, stomping his foot like a little kid. "But I want a cake, too."

I laughed, finishing putting on the candles. "You'll just have to wait and see." I picked it up, careful not to drop it. I started walking down the hall, and Jared opened the door to my bedroom.

"Oh, thank god," Jared whispered.

"What?"

Jared gestured to a sleeping Paul. "He's wearing clothes."

My forehead wrinkled together. "So?"

"So, it would've been really weird if I came into my little cousin's room and found my naked best friend."

"Oh, god," I muttered. "Just wake him up."

Jared and I moved closer, and Jared blew on the party horn. Paul's eyes opened slowly, and we started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear _Paul_! Happy Birthday to you!"

We all laughed, and I leaned closer, putting the cake in front of him. "Make a wish."

Paul blew out the candles, and Jared asked, "What'd you wish for?"

Paul scoffed. "Can't tell you that."

"Well, Happy Birthday, my man." Jared slapped Paul's back. "Eighteen. You're gettin' up there."

Paul smiled, shaking his head.

I gave Jared a look, and he made a lame excuse to leave the room.

I put the cake on my side table. "What did you wish for?"

Paul smirked, leaning up and slipping her arm around my waist. He fell back down, taking me with him, kissing me on the way. He rolled over me, continuing to kiss me.

I sighed contently, letting my hands slip under his shirt and onto his back. "You had a change of mind."

Paul laughed, leaning away. "Nothing's going to happen, Nita. But I do like kissing you, and I'm not gonna stop doing that."

"Not for long. I need to get to school, and so do you."

Paul groaned. "What if my wish was to stay here with you all day?"

"Then you would've just told me, and it wouldn't come true."

"Damn."

I smiled, pulling his face close to mine again.

* * *

School was torturous. Now that all of the boys were werewolves, what one did, the others followed. So when Jared decided it was a day to skip out, have some fun on Paul's birthday, they all went. I would've skipped school too, honestly. But I knew Paul _hated_ birthdays, and I knew they boys just dragged him out for birthday fun because they knew he'd hate it. But eventually I got out of school, running over to Paul's truck. I hopped inside, kissing him quickly. When I pulled away, I sat back in my seat. "What's up?"

"Seatbelt."

I put on my seat belt. "Better?"

"Much." Paul smiled, starting the truck.

"How's it going?"

Paul shrugged. "It's okay. The boys and I had a bit of fun, that's all."

I nodded, letting what I wanted to talk about slip into the conversation. "You should probably start coming to school more."

Paul sighed, shaking his head. "I have to -"

"You're never going to graduate, Paul. Not with your attendance record."

"I have more important things to do."

"Like going out with the boys? That's not more important than graduating."

"Well, I have other important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like protecting the people of Forks."

I snorted. "What are you, a superhero? Paul, you _need_ to graduate."

"Nita, please. I don't want to fight on my birthday."

I sighed, holding my hands up. "Fine." My hands were returning to my lap when I noticed that Paul missed the turn. "You missed the turn."

"We're going to my house. I need clothes and stuff. Plus, my dad wants you and I to come see him."

My eyebrows raised. "Why _do_ you always stay at Jared's house? You really never are your own house."

"Jared's my best friend. We're apart of the pack. We're brothers."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, you're not."

Paul nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"No, you're not," I said again, looking at Paul. "If you and Jared are brothers, that would make us cousins, and I'm not into that."

Paul laughed as we approached his house. "Well, cousin, be prepared to be hugged by my dad." Paul parked in the driveway, his dad coming out of the house.

"Nita!"

I smiled, getting out and hugging Paul's dad. "Mr. Lahote!"

"You know to call me George." George pulled away, smiling widely. "I can't believe you've been here all this time and we haven't seen each other."

I nodded. "I know. I didn't know how much longer I'd survive!"

George laughed. "Oh, so wonderful to have you back here. I remember when you, Jared and Paul were playing around in the mud."

"Ah, yes." I nodded, looking at Paul. "Wrestling in the mud was our thing."

Paul shrugged. "I wouldn't say it was wrestling."

"Oh, it was definitely wrestling."

Paul laughed, shaking his head and walking over to me. "Whatever you say, baby."

I poked his shirt-covered chest. "Remember that thing I said about always agreeing with me?"

"I did it just know, didn't I, _sweetheart_?"

I laughed. "Yes, you did, _honey._ "

George chuckled from his spot. "I always knew you two would get together eventually. You both had that look."

"Dad," Paul groaned.

I smiled, patting Paul's chest. "I always knew he was in love with me."

"Really?" Paul's eyebrows raised, putting his arm around me walking into the house with George. "That's not how I remember it."

* * *

"It was nice to see you again, George."

"Always nice to see you, Nita." George smiled, letting go of me.

"I'll see you later, dad," Paul said, putting his arm around me and walking me to the truck. After getting in, Paul was mostly silent.

I sighed. "Paul, I'm sorry that I care about you, but I won't stop wanting you to graduate."

Paul shook his head. "That's not a real apology, Nita. And I'll do what I need to do to protect you."

I shook my head, getting angrier. "It's been weeks, Paul. That stupid vampire hasn't done a thing to me. I don't need protection."

"Maybe I'm not protecting you directly, but indirectly, I am."

"Yeah?" I crossed my arms. "Well, _directly,_ I'm not talking to you."

Paul huffed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What?" I said, unbelieving, and forgetting about what I just told him. "I'm not the one who's risking not graduating and going to college. What are your plans for the future, Paul? You're seventeen now, you have to think about this. Are you even going to college?" My voice was getting louder. "Are you _ever_ going to leave this place?"

"I don't know!" Paul shouted. He quieted quickly, sighing. "I don't know, but I know that I want you in my future, so can we please talk about this when it's not my birthday?"

I sighed, realizing how dumb I was being. I undid my seatbelt, scooting closer to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Yeah."

Paul turned his head and kissed me quickly. "I love you, Nita."

I nodded, resting my head against his shoulder as we pulled up to Sam's. I watched the boys dance around and rush to pull Paul out of the truck.

What animals.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'.

* * *

Chapter 11:

A week slipped by, Jared's eighteenth birthday extravaganza the most extravagant event yet. Anyway, Paul and I still hadn't talked about it.

I slipped my strap over my shoulder, watching Jared and Paul eating breakfast. "Do you guys ever come to school?"

Jared shook his head, mouth full of pancakes. "Not today, Nita."

"Well, I know you're busy this morning, but your both coming later, right?"

Both of them we silent, then Paul said, "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, reaching for the door handle. " _Maybe_ means _no._ "

"No, it means maybe," Jared tried.

I shook my head. "Both of you are going to be in huge trouble when you get back."

Jared shrugged. "Whatever."

"Don't pick me up after school."

That got Paul's attention. Paul spun around in his chair, turning his whole body to me. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to walk."

"But I can -"

"I can walk, Paul," I finalized, starting him down, then turning and walking out the door to school. Upon arrival, Kato was the first to greet me.

"Hey."

"Hi, Kato," I said, walking past him.

Kato caught up, walking by my side. "Where's Paul?"

"Atlantis, Kato," I said sarcastically. "Why do you care?"

"I don't."

I turned to him and gave him a blank look. "What?"

"What what?"

I shook my head, opening my locker. "You can't carry my books, if that's what you were going to ask."

"I wasn't."

"Really?" I smirked. "Because my arms are feeling a little tired -"

"I got them," Kato said quickly, reaching for my books.

I chuckled, placing them in my locker. "Kato." I reached out and touched his arm, then caught sight of Anna over his shoulder. "Maybe you should ask Anna if you can walk her to class or carry her books."

Kato looked over his shoulder, then back at me. "Anna?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

I tried not to laugh, and be serious. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay." Kato shrugged, turning around to Anna, who's eyes lit up when she saw him walking toward her.

I turned back to my locker, staring down at my books.

I didn't like school, but I never skipped. But that day, the way I was feeling, I didn't want to be there. As much as I wanted to see Paul, I didn't want to at the same time. So, when I ran out of the school, I went to the Black's shop. As I walked in, I noticed Jake polishing a new prized possession of his; a motorcycle.

"Wow."

Jake looked up at me, then smiled at his bike. "She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I agreed, running my hands along the bike. "Smooth."

"I've been working on it for a while."

"A distraction?" I smirked, sitting on the bike.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed, swinging my leg over, so that I was facing him. "I helped Bella with an english paper and she said she would call."

"She did."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I didn't answer."

I reached forward, slapping his arm. "Jake!"

Jake wasn't affected by my weak attempt. "What?"

"You want to talk to her, she wants to talk to you, what's the problem?"

"It's that stupid -"

"Bloodsucker, I know -" I rolled my eyes. "But if you want to see her, you have to see him."

Jake groaned, leaning against the counter behind him. "I was going to see her now, actually."

"That's great," I said encouragingly. "You're gonna talk to her about everything?"

Jake shook his head. "I know that leech will be with her, and I'm just going to remind him that his kind has to stay off our land."

"What?" I asked, very confused. "When were they on it?"

"They were chasing the redhead, and she came onto our territory. One of them thought they could sneak past us, but Paul stopped him."

I sat up immediately. "What? What happened?"

Jake smirked. "Paul and the guy just had a misunderstanding."

I got off the bike, ignoring his pleasure from the situation. "I have to go."

"Paul's still pretty worked up about it, Nita," Jake said, still leaning against the counter. "Just be careful."

"He would never hurt me," I muttered. I was too focused on getting home, than to listen to Jake.

* * *

I rushed through the door at a surprising speed, spotting Paul coming down the hallway. "Paul," I said, looking him over as I jogged to him and jumped in his arms as soon as I was close enough. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I slid back down to the ground, rubbing his cheek. "What happened?"

"We had a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" I asked, hoping he would elaborate.

"That's what everyone keeps calling it," Paul said, moving away from me and into the kitchen.

"Well -" I started, walking after him, feeling like I couldn't keep up when he started to walk out of the house. "Paul, stop."

"I'm going to Sam's. I only came here because I forgot to tell you to meet me at Sam's," Paul said, back still turned to me. He got inside his truck, not saying a word.

I got in, too. "Paul, why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

I scoffed. "Seems like it."

Paul gripped the wheel tightly after starting the his truck. "You know that I'll go wherever you go, Nita. It doesn't matter if I go to college, or even graduate. You're what matters to me."

I shook my head. "You can't throw life away just because you imprinted on me. I won't let you."

"Fine!" Paul shouted. "What do you want, huh?"

I groaned loudly. "I don't know!"

"Where are you going to college?" Paul yelled.

"I don't know!" I screamed back angrily.

"Nita, you don't even know this stuff!"

"I know."

"Okay." Paul quieted, but still sounded angry. "We have another year to think about all this. For now, can we just be us?"

I crossed my arms, looking out my window. "Yeah."

"I'll figure it all out, Nita. Just not today."

I sighed, moving closer to him. I couldn't help it, but I just wanted to touch him again. I felt like I hadn't in a while, though I knew I did not too long ago at the house. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

I kissed his cheek. "I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I."

I smiled, kissing his cheek again, then the corner of his lips. "Truce?"

Paul laughed, nodding. "Truce." As soon as Paul parked his truck and turned it off, he turned to me and grabbed my face, kissing my passionately.

Eventually, we were interrupted by all the boys banging on the glass. I pulled away, laughing. I opened the door, to be greeted by all of them.

"Nita." Embry smirked my way, putting his arm around me.

"Hands off, Call," Paul said, walking over to us and pushing him.

"You want to go?" Embry asked, not being able to stop smiling.

Paul nodded, smiling and pushing Embry again. "Yeah, let's go."

The roughed around a little before running inside to the food. I followed, but not running.

"Hey, Em," I greeted, smiling. "Hey, Leah."

Until a few weeks ago, I barley talked to Leah. Then she joined the pack, and with her being extremely distant from everyone except her little brother, Seth, she didn't talk to anyone really - except me. She talked to me, I think because she just didn't want to talk to anyone else, but I took it.

Leah was my friend, not a great friend, but we had some fun times as children. I was never close with Leah, so it surprised me of how close we actually got between the time she joined the pack to right there in the kitchen.

"Hey, Nita."

I walked over to Leah, leaning against the counter beside her. "How are things?"

Leah shrugged, always with that stone-cold look on her face. "I'm hungry."

I laughed. "You're always hungry."

"Everyone's here, but Jake. Where's Jake?"

I breathe in deeply, getting ready because I knew it wouldn't sit with Leah. "He's going to get Bella. He needs to talk to her."

"The girl he's been complaining about for weeks?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Leah shook her head, rolling her eyes.

I laughed, bumping my hip with hers. "C'mon, Leah. You can be nice sometimes." I pushed myself off the counter, walking to Paul and standing behind him. I placed one hand on his shoulder, the other over his shoulder to reach for a waffle. I took a bite out of it and turned back to Leah. "He's in love with her, so I think you can be a little nice."

Leah didn't say anything, which was good because at least she hadn't said no.

"Look who's here," Jared said loudly.

I looked up to see Jake and Bella getting off of his bike.

Everyone stood, walking outside to greet them.

"Hey, look who's back!" Embry smiled, jumping down the stairs, along with the rest of the boys.

"What's up, Bella?" Quil asked.

Bella looked at him, seeming surprised. "Quil, you too?"

"Yeah." Quil smiled. "Finally made the pack."

All the boys laughed like little boys, and Embry said, "Glad you're here, Bella. Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue."

Paul reached forward, hitting Jake's arm. "I wish Bella would call!"

I laughed loudly, looking at Jake, imitating him. "I wish Bella wouldn't call!"

"Maybe I should call Bella!"

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up!"

We all laughed, genuinely getting a kick out of Jake's obsession over Bella.

Jake laughed, probably not finding it funny. "Alright, you can shut up now."

Then Leah appeared, and everyone quieted.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter," Jake introduced.

I squeezed Paul's arm when I saw the look on Leah's face.

"Hey," Bella started quietly. "I'm really sorry about your father."

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave." Leah glared, then ran off.

I sighed, stepping forward to go after her, but Paul grabbed my arm, shaking his head. He pulled me close this him, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Fun, isn't she?" Jake said, breaking the silence.

Bella almost said something, though I didn't think she knew what to say. Thankfully, Emily came outside.

"Bella, hi!" She started toward her, bringing Bella into a hug. "I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again."

"Yeah, same here."

Emily leaned away and to Sam.

"Sam, we good?" Jake asked.

Sam nodded. "She won't be getting through our line any time soon."

"Yeah."

"That's right boys."

Paul, Embry and Quil started to run off, smiling triumphantly, and cheering loudly.

I watched Bella look at Leah, who glared down at her from the top of the hill.

"Bella, hey." I hit her arm lightly, making her look at me.

"Hey."

I smiled. "What'd you get on the paper?"

"And eighty-four percent," Bella answered. "Thanks to you."

I brushed off the compliment, shrugging. "No, that was all you."

"Jacob, put the bike away and come get something to eat," Emily said, her and Sam walking back into the house.

I hopped on the bike quickly. "Push me!"

Jake and Bella laughed, but Jake still grabbed the bars, pushing the bike back to the shop.

"So when did Leah join the pack?" Bella asked.

"Around when her dad died," I answered. "Her and her brother Seth also phased."

Bella nodded, and Jake continued.

"He's only fifteen, one of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying, but he's chomping at the bit," Jake said, sighing. "I wish it was Leah who'd stay home."

I hit his shoulder, and Bella said, "Come on, don't be such a guy."

"No, it's not a chick thing. It's, uh, you know, a triangle thing."

I sighed. "Here we go."

"We all have to live the Leah-Sam-Emily pain-fest." Jake looked up squinting at the sun. "Wolf telepathy, remember?"

"So Sam dumped Leah for Emily?"

"Yeah, it wasn't like that," Jake explained. "Sam hates himself for hurting Leah. But Emily was the one."

"I guess it sort of chooses you sometimes."

I sighed. "It's not just a crush, Bella," I looked at Jake, getting a nod, then I turned back to Bella. "Sam imprinted on Emily, just like Jared imprinted on his girlfriend Kim, like Paul imprinted on me."

Bella's brows furrowed. "Do I even want to know what that is?"

Jake waited until we were inside the shop. I got off, and he put the kickstand down on his bike. Then he placed his hand on the seat and looked up at her. At that point, I left, but stuck it out behind the cover of the wall, still listening on their conversation.

"Imprinting on someone is like..." Jake started, making even me nervous. "Like when you see her, everything changes. All of the sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her."

"Sounds like you know the feeling," Bella said. "Have you...imprinted on someone?"

It was silent for a couple seconds.

"You'd know if I had," Jake said, sounding less than happy. "I just have a direct line to Sam's thoughts."

"So for now you're still you."

"And you're still you."

"Yeah..." Bella paused. "Until graduation."

The conversation felt too private for me to be listening, so I started to walk away, back to Sam's. I heard yelling, Jake's yelling, but I kept walking, my run turning into a jog. I ran back inside Emily's, sighing once I got there.

"Nita?"

I shook my head, picking up an apple from the table and taking a big bite out of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'.

* * *

Chapter 12:

A couple days past, and everything was mostly normal.

I sat by the kitchen counter, looking down at my calculus homework, trying to think and study a little before school, but have a conversation at the same time.

"We don't know who it is."

I tapped my pencil against the paper, looking up at Jared. "You just know that it was a vampire?"

"Yeah."

I cringed. "That's got to be scary."

Jared smirked and shrugged. "I'm pretty brave."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I meant for Bella, Jared."

Jared shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"And you're taking turns guarding with the vampires?"

Jared nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Good luck with that." I smirked.

Then Paul came down the hallway, shirtless and beautiful. "Let's go, Jared."

Jared nodded, running out of the house, but Paul stayed behind.

I frowned. "Do you have to?"

Paul took the seat of my stool at the kitchen, spinning it around to face him. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I started to lean up, slipping my arms around his neck. Then Paul pulled away, kissing my nose.

"Yes, I have to." He smiled.

I tugged on his hair. "Why?"

I knew why, but I was stalling.

"Because if Jake needs to protect Bella, so do we. We're a pack. We stick together."

I leaned in close, pecking his lips. "Hurry back, please?"

Paul nodded, kissing me again. "I will." Then he backed away from me, running outside with Jared, cheering.

* * *

"Nita."

I sighed, turning around. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Kato." I tried to smile. "How are you?"

Kato smiled widely, no need to try. "Great."

I nodded. "Great." Then I went back to my locker, hoping he would go away, but he didn't.

"Hey, I was thinking that we could go to a movie."

I turned to him, very confused and very surprised. "What?"

"Me and you, the movies this weekend, maybe tomorrow."

I sighed. "Kato -"

Kato interrupted me, rushing to explain his thoughts. "I know you're kind of seeing Paul Lahote, but it's not serious, right?"

I shook my head, laughing at how ridiculous this was. "No, it's serious."

"Really?" Kato tried. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, smacking my lips. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"But you're a hundred percent sure?"

I laughed. "Yes, Kato, I'm a hundred percent sure. I can get Paul to -"

"No!" Kato said quickly. "Don't tell him about this."

"I won't."

Kato sighed in relief, leaning against the lockers. He looked down at me, pausing for a second, before saying, "But as friends, can we -"

"No, Kato," I said, shaking my head. "I'm sorry."

"Well," Kato breathed out loudly. "If you ever need me, I'm here."

I nodded, smiling. "Okay, Kato."

Kato smiled, walking down the hall. Not a second later, a tight hand landed on my shoulder.

"Nita Cameron."

I hit her hand off. "What, Anna?

"Why was Kato over here?"

I chuckled. "Oh, Kato. Gotta love -"

Anna clamped her hand on my arm. "Tell me."

"Ow, okay," I seethed out, pulling my arm away. "Calm down, Anna. He just asked me to the movies, that's all."

Anna's face turned red, and she scowled. " _Kato_ asked _you_ to _the movies_?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes."

Anna crossed her arms. "Did you say yes?"

"No!" I laughed. "No, of course not. I'm with Paul. I thought you knew that."

"Yeah, but it's Kato." Anna looked past me, love in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, it's Kato, but I'm not into him."

"You're not?"

I shook my head, very sure of my answer. "Not at all."

Anna seemed pleased with my answer. "Do you think he'd ask me out?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you even hang out with him?"

"Yes," Anna snapped. "Sometimes. Kind of."

"Why don't you ask him out?"

Anna looked like she was considering. "I don't know."

"Okay," I said, closing my locker. "You can wait for him, or you can just ask him out."

"I think I'm gonna ask him out." Anna smiled.

I nodded. "Cool. Bye." I tried walking away, but Anna grabbed my arm.

She surprised me by saying, "We should hang out sometime. Maybe the beach?"

"Uh -"

"Great." Anna smiled, handing me a piece of paper. "This is my cell number. Text me, okay?"

"Uh, okay, but -"

"Bye, Nita!" Anna skipped away.

"I -" I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

Anna Takken wanted to hang out with me? She hated me, mostly because of Kato, but more for being around all the boys. I had to face it, the boys were very attractive, even more so now. That was a huge reason I never had any girls as friends - because of the boys.

When the bell rang, I just slipped the paper in my pocket and went to class, trying not to think about too much.

* * *

I walked back to the house after school to drop off my stuff, then go to the Black's. It was finally the weekend and we were going to have a campfire. Walking into the house, I went straight to my room and threw my bag on the bed. I looked down, then realized that I should've changed into something warmer.

I unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down. Then I pulled my shirt over my head, after that, reaching back to unhook my bra.

The door opened faster than I could cover myself.

"Ah!" I yelled, trying my best to cover my exposed skin.

"Whoa."

I sighed, looking up and realizing that it was Paul. "God, Paul, don't you knock?" I stopped trying to cover myself, walking over to my closet.

Paul walked in, sitting on my bed. "Hurry up and put some clothes on."

"I'm going, I'm going," I said, scanning through my closet, searching for a certain shirt.

I heard Paul groan. "Nita."

I laughed, looking over at him. "You can close your eyes, Paul."

Paul's eyes travelled up and down my body. "I can't look away."

I shook my head. "It's just like a bathing suit."

Paul shook his head in disagreement. "Your bathing suit top isn't a push up."

I looked down at my chest, cupping my breasts and adjusting them. "This isn't a push up..."

Paul came over to me quicker than I could register. He surprised me when he pushed my up against my wall, his lips finding mine very fast. I jumped up, trusting him to catch me. And he did, hands holding my thighs as he walked over to the bed. We both fell down onto the bed, Paul's body settling between my legs. And Paul's hands were _everywhere._ For the first time, he let himself touch me, and it felt _so_ good.

My hands ran through his hair, and down his back. As soon as Paul's lips left mine to kiss my neck, I moaned. And Paul didn't move away.

He was full of surprises.

The lower part of ours bodies met and I moaned loudly.

I was sensitive to his touch. We never touched each other how we were just then.

I reached back, unclipping my own bra. That was when Paul's lips left my body.

"No," Paul said hastily, his hand reaching around my back to hold the clasps together. "If you do that -"

"What?" I laughed. "If I do that, we might have sex?"

Paul cringed. "I don't know what would happen."

I smiled. "What is so bad about that, Paul?"

"I could hurt you." Paul got off the bed, turning his back to me. "You should get dressed. We have to go soon."

I stood on my bed, making my way over to Paul. I placed my hands on the biceps and massaging them. I kissed his neck as I did so, hoping that he would turn around and act on it.

Paul did turn around, but he only grabbed my face gently and kissed me softly. When he pulled away, his eyes never left my face. "I love you, Nita. But not now."

I nodded, kissing him again. I pulled away, pushing him toward the door and smiling. "Then get out."

Paul laughed, turning and walking toward the door. "Get dressed."

I reached out and smacked his backside, smirking. " _You_ get dressed."

Paul didn't turn around, but I heard him laugh. Then he left the room and I finally got dressed.

* * *

Paul and I walked up to the fire that was getting started.

"Hey, Paul!"

Paul turned to me and kissed me quickly. "I'll see you later, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Paul ran off to all the boys, and I sat down beside Leah.

"Hey, Leah."

Leah glanced at me, then went back to staring at the fire. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Leah said, sighing.

I laughed lightly. "Do you want me to ask again?"

Leah almost smiled. "No, I just don't really want to be here."

I bumped her shoulder with mine. "Hey, you got me."

Leah looked at me. "No, I don't. You've got Paul."

I looked at her with confusion. "So?"

"So you're going to ditch me halfway through."

I sighed. "Of course I want to be with Paul, but I don't _need_ to be with him _all_ the time."

"Don't you love him?"

"Where is all this coming from?"

Leah looked at me pointedly. "You didn't answer my question."

I looked past Leah at Paul, who was laughing with the boys. He was so handsome. And amazing. I was impressed by him daily, and I was definitely in love with him. I just hadn't gotten around to telling him. I breathed in and out deeply. "I...don't know."

"Oh, please," Leah scoffed. "You're always staring at him, and you're always happy."

I laughed. "Being in love doesn't mean being happy all the time."

"So you love him or not?"

Yes, I loved him. "I don't know."

"Why are you scared to say you love him?" Leah asked, seeing right through me.

I shrugged, shaking my head and looking at the fire. "I'm not, I just..."

"You're just scared." Leah shrugged, smiling. "It's okay to be a baby about it."

I looked at Leah incredulously. "Are you challenging me?"

Leah laughed, looking back at the fire. "No, no."

I nodded, staring at her. "I can do it."

"Sure, you can."

"I can."

"Okay."

"I will."

"Do it now."

I sucked in, shaking my head. "No, I can't do it."

Leah shrugged. "Well, it's okay to be a baby about it."

I glared at her. "Whatever."

Then hands landed on my shoulders, and a voice near my ear said, "Hey, baby."

I smiled, turning to my right and finding Paul's lips. "Hey."

Paul walked around my chair, sitting down on the ground in front of me, burger in hand. He leaned back, his back resting on my chair, my hands on his shoulders. Paul glanced over his shoulder at me. "Get ready for the crazy party to start."

In reality, it was a council meeting. So when Billy Black started talking, almost all the teenagers zoned out.

"Jake!" Seth said, running over to where Jake was coming in with Bella. Eventually, they sat down, and Billy went on the talk about the tribe's history.

"The Quileute have been a small tribe since the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe," Billy's voice was low, and everyone was quiet, only the cracking of the fire every once in a while. "One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice," Billy told the story of the man killing the tribe wives and the fierce battle. "Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed," Billy told us how Taha Aki shifted on intention to avenge his son, and save the village. "Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one...courage," Billy told us how the third wife stabbed herself to distract the cold woman. "The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains, the cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood."

I gripped Paul's shoulders hard, then let my hands fall to his chest.

Billy continued. "Something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready, all of us." Billy looked at Bella.

The meeting ended slowly, just like the fire.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'.

* * *

Chapter 13:

Time passed, and we got closer to the end of the school year. And I had to focus. Thankfully, the boys were at Sam's -

The door opened, two boys being thrown in.

Or not.

Paul and Jared wrestled around on the floor, laughing, and cheering for themselves.

"Guys," I started, looking over my shoulder at them. "Can you do that somewhere else?"

Paul hopped up, jogging over to me, kissing my cheek and hopping up on the counter. "Hey, baby."

I laughed. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"School's over in a week." Paul smiled widely. "Couldn't be happier."

Like you even went - is what I wanted to say. But instead, I said, "I know. That's why _I_ am trying to focus, and you -" I pushed him off the counter. "Should go outside."

Paul spun my chair around, pulling me off of it slowly. "Only if you come with me."

"Paul," I said warningly.

Paul just laughed, tugging me to the door. "C'mon, baby, run around with me, enjoy the sun." Paul tugged me outside, opening his arms to the sun. "It's a beautiful day, and I love you."

I laughed, watching him bask in it. "I love you, too." I quickly covered my mouth, not sure if I wanted him to hear that or not.

Paul turned around slowly, looking slightly shocked. "What?"

I stuttered until I realized that I was being dumb. Why should I have hid that fact that I loved Paul? I loved Paul! And he should've known. "I love you, Paul."

Paul took me in his arms, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around, all the while making out with me. When he set me down, he kissed all over my face. "I love you, too."

I laughed. "Okay, don't make me regret it."

Paul smiled, holding me tightly in his arms. He started into my eyes and shook his head. "I don't know how I got you, but I did. And I hope you know that I'll never let you go."

"Good." I jumped into his arms, and pecked his lips. I slid down his body, running closer to the trees. "Whoever gets to the treehouse first, wins!"

* * *

A couple days past, the end of the school year nearing even closer. It could've been torturous, but it wasn't.

I giggled as Paul kissed me, my back hitting the lockers. "Paul!"

Paul laughed too, holding my face in his hands. "What?"

"Ew."

I pushed Paul away at that voice, still laughing. "Hey, Jake."

"Get a room, you guys."

Paul looked at Jake, smirking. "Hey, don't be mad just 'cause the last girl you kissed punched you in the face."

I laughed loudly, but bit my lip when I saw the look on Jake's face. "Sorry, Jake."

Jake groaned, rolling his eyes. "She needed to know how I feel before she goes through with it."

I shrugged. "It's her decision, Jake."

"She's having a graduation party, and she said I was invited."

"Wait -" I stopped him. "Was this before or after she punched in the face?"

Jake glared at me. "Before."

I chuckled, turning to my locker and putting in the combination. "You're uninvited now, bud."

"No, I'm not."

"Okay." I laughed. "Show up and see what happens."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd go with me, seeing as you're a girl and stuff."

I turned around. "What? Jake that doesn't make any sense."

Jake groaned. "Just say you'll go."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll go." I looked at Paul, who didn't look happy, and I shrugged. "I've never been to the Cullen's."

"And I don't want you going to the Cullen's."

I smiled up at Paul. "And you can't tell me what to do."

Paul shook his head, not smiling one bit. "I can't protect you there."

"I won't need protecting." I leaned up on my toes, pecking his lips. "It's Bella's graduation party. There will be a ton of people there. Nothing will happen." I smiled, closing my locker and turning around, only to almost run into someone. "Holy -"

"You never texted me," Anna said, looking even more unimpressed than Paul a couple seconds back.

"Oh, yeah, I've been pretty busy, Anna."

Anna shrugged. "Well, now you've missed both windows."

"What?"

Anna looked back, behind her shoulder at who I could see was Kato. "You missed your chance with Kato," She said, and I could hear Paul scoff behind me. "And you missed your chance to hang out with me."

I put my hand on my heart. "I am deeply saddened, Anna, really. But I have to get to physics, so..." I waved to her, walking around.

Paul put his arm around my shoulder, glancing back. "She is a nightmare."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it."

* * *

After a couple more days, school was out. Everyone was at Sam's, but I was at the house, tugging on the bottom of a dress I was wearing, probably looking stupid.

What I saw in the mirror was an ugly, tight pink dress that my mom had bought for me three years ago. It was pretty well the only dress I had, but I couldn't wear it to Bella's grad party.

I had already done my hair; I braided it, but very neatly, so it looked like I put some effort in it. I shaved my legs, I put on perfume, I was officially a girl. But I couldn't seem to get an outfit together for the life of me.

I groaned, going to my closet and searching frantically.

I was never the girl to worry about appearances, but I wanted to look good. These were other teenagers from the public school.

"Nita!"

I sighed. "In here!" I yelled back.

"Are you decent?" Jared asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah."

The door opened, and Jared and Paul came in, both sitting on the bed.

"What're you doing?"

I shook my head, smoothing the dress in the mirror. "I don't know." I turned toward both of them, spinning. "Does this look stupid?"

The looked at each other, then back at me, cringing.

"You look beautiful in anything?" Paul tried.

I picked up a hair clip from my desk and threw it at his head. "I'm serious!"

Paul rubbed his head, and Jared laughed loudly.

"Just wear jeans?"

"Seriously?" I asked, turning back to the mirror. "Can you wear jeans to a party?"

Jared shrugged. "I don't know."

I scoffed. "Oh, yeah. I forgot that you guys only wear cutoffs and _maybe_ shirts. _Maybe_."

Paul laughed. "Come on, Nita. Jeans will be fine. Just wear your nicest flannel."

I sighed deeply, nodding. "You're right. I mean, how fancy can this thing be?"

* * *

"Oh, my god," I whispered, looking around at all the girls in fancy dresses and high heels. I didn't even want to look down at my converse and flannel shirt. What was I, twelve?

"Nice sneakers," Quil teased.

I pushed him. "Shut up, Quil. At least I'm not wearing a shirt with a koala on it."

Quil looked down at his shirt. "It's a bear."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Jake suddenly walked away from us, and we saw that it was Bella. So Embry, Quil and I moved to a food table.

I was picking at the pretzels, playing around with glasses and bowls that looked very expensive. Then I heard a giggle from my right, and when I looked, it was two girls, looking at me. As soon as they saw me looking, then walked away, still laughing to themselves.

I looked down, now feeling extremely insecure.

"Hey, Nita," Embry said, making me look up. "They're not as hot as you."

I laughed, pushing him lightly. "Don't, Embry."

"No, I'm serious. What kind of shoes were those? They looked like torture devices."

I laughed again. "Thanks, Embry, but I don't need you to do that."

Embry shrugged, and we all watched Jake give Bella her bracelet he made himself.

"Do I know you?"

I turned again, but it wasn't two giggly girls, it was a boy with a jersey on. "Uh, no."

He smiled charmingly. "Well, let me get you a drink and I can change that."

I nodded, laughing nervously. "I don't think..."

I didn't have to look behind me to know that Quil and Embry were there. Now, Quil and Embry were the smaller ones in the pack, but they weren't small. So them sizing themselves up to the boy in front of me must've made his nervous because he made a lame excuse, then left.

Embry's arm fell over my shoulder. "We can't take you anywhere, can we?"

Quil laughed. "I'll tell you what, Paul won't be happy to here about it."

"Paul's not gonna hear about it." I smiled at both of them.

"Something's wrong." Embry perked up, all of us walking over to Jake, who was beside Bella, who was talking to that one vampire on the stairs.

I wasn't sure if I was invited, but I wasn't going to stand alone at the party, so I followed them into a secluded room. And there wasn't much explanation.

* * *

"They'll be here in four days," Alice - I learned her name ten seconds before - said.

Another vampire, Carlisle, paced before he said, "This could turn into a bloodbath."

"Who's behind it?" Edward, the only vampire I had formally met, asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized," Alice said. "Maybe one."

"I know his face," Edward started in that soft voice he always seemed to have. "He's local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this."

Alice shook her head. "Whoever did is staying out of the action."

"They must be playing with the blind spots of your vision."

Jasper, the quieter vampire, spoke up. "Either way, the army is coming, and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold up," Jake started. "What damn army?"

"Newborns," Carlisle said. "Our kind."

I put all the pieces together. The thing Paul and all them were patrolling to protect Bella from was a newborn vampire army.

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

I said it before I even though about speaking up. "Bella."

Alice didn't look happy. No one did. "They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse."

"They're after Bella?" Jake started, and I knew we were never going to hear the end of it. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost."

Nope. Paul was not going to be apart of it. I didn't care who was in love with who, Paul was not going into a life or death situation.

"Alright," Jake said, making me look at him, shocked. "We're in."

"No."

"No," I said at the same time Bella did. But I let her speak.

"You'd get yourselves killed. No way."

"Thank you," I said to Bella, then turned to Jake. "Jake, think about this."

Jake glared at me, then Bella. "I wasn't asking for permission."

Bella struggled to fight back, so she turned to Edward, looking for his help. "Edward?"

"It means more protection for you."

Who were these people?

"Jacob," Carlisle said, getting our attention. "Do you think Sam would agree to an understanding?"

"As long as we get to kill _some_ vampires." Jake smirked at us.

"Jasper?"

"They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate," Carlisle said, standing up.

Bella stood, too. "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt."

I was becoming very nervous.

"We'll all need some training." Carlisle looked out on the boys. "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

Jake nodded slightly, stepping up to Carlisle. "Alright. Name the time and place."

"Jake," Bella said softly. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy." Jake didn't sound happy or sincere. "Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?"

Oh, good god.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'.

* * *

Chapter 14:

After the emergency meeting at Sam's, we all went home. Jared, Paul and I climbed into the truck, silence filling the vehicle.

"So newborns, huh?" Jared started. "This is gonna be fun."

" _Fun_?" I asked incredulously. " _Fun_? You think this will be _fun_?"

Jared shrugged. "Well, I -"

"This is life or death, Jared. This isn't _fun_."

"Okay." Jared put his hands up, surrendering. "It won't be fun. Chill out, Nita."

I glared at him. "You're both putting yourselves in an extremely dangerous situation, and I don't want either of you to do it."

Paul shook his head. "It's not up to you, Nita."

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Both of you are being irrational."

Jared tried to get me to listen. "It was a pack decision. We fight with the Cullen's, and we don't ask questions."

"Do you guys even know what you're fighting for?"

Jared nodded. "Duh."

I rolled my eyes, silence dropping on us harshly.

"How was the party?" Paul asked, breaking the silence.

I shook my head, looking out at the window, and not at him. "It sucked. Everyone else was dressed to the nines -" I glanced at both of them. "Thanks for that, by the way. The girls were rude and this one guy was really sleazy."

"What'd the girls say?" Jared asked.

At the same time, Paul glanced at me and asked, "What'd the guy say?"

"It doesn't matter," I said, answering both of them. "I just want to go home and go to bed."

It was silent again, and eventually, we made it to the house. I was the first one inside, not looking back at Paul and Jared. I went straight to my room, changing quickly and getting ready for bed.

Paul came in just when I walked over to the bed.

"I don't want you doing it, Paul."

Paul shrugged, blowing air out his nose. "I don't know what to tell you, Nita. I have to do it, even if I don't want to."

I scoffed, throwing my covers back. "You _want_ to do this?"

Paul shrugged, taking off his shirt. "Yeah, if it means killing vampires, sure."

I shook my head, getting under the covers, but still sitting up. "You're unbelievable."

"What?" Paul said, sitting on top of the bed.

"You're going to get yourself killed, Paul!" I tried to be quiet, but I was so angry.

"I'm doing what I need to do for my pack!" Paul whisper-yelled. "I thought you didn't want to be in a controlling relationship!"

"I don't!" I whisper-yelled back. "But if it involves a risk of death, I think I get a pass!"

Paul sighed, laying down in the bed. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Fine." I laid down, facing the other way, and sighing. "Be that way."

It was silent for a long, long time. It felt as if hours had gone past, and though I grew more and more tired, I didn't fall asleep. I couldn't.

I huffed, backing up and waiting for my body to touch Paul's. My butt and back touched his, and I felt much warmer. "Don't get any ideas," I said, closing my eyes. "I'm still mad at you."

Paul laughed quietly, but didn't move or say anything else.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, Paul and I were intertwined together. Thankfully, Paul was a heavy sleeper, and it was easy for me to slip out of his grasp without waking him.

I sighed when I stood, looking down at Paul's sleeping figure. Then I walked to the kitchen, getting started on breakfast, as I was starving.

Just as I started to finish making the waffles, Paul came out of my room, into the living room, only in his underwear, and sat on the couch. I was in the kitchen, still in my pyjamas; a big t-shirt, and cute underwear. I'm sure Paul anticipated for me to be dressed, but he was out of luck.

I didn't know what I wanted to say yet. I had no idea. But I felt so far away from him at that moment. The kitchen counter and the couch weren't far apart, but they seemed miles away. So I made a quick decision.

I left the waffles I was putting butter on, and I walked over to the couch, sitting in Paul's lap.

"N -"

I pressed my lips against his quickly, sliding my arms around him. Paul's arms wrapped around me waist tightly. All was going too well as I was sitting up on my knees for all of it. But the second I sat down, letting the lower-halves of our bodies touch through our underwear, Paul threw me down on the couch, hovering over me.

"Nita."

I couldn't make a rational decision. My legs locked behind him, and my hands pulled his face to mine.

So maybe it wasn't Paul's lucky day, but it sure mine.

Paul got carried away, letting our bodies touch so intimately. His big hands moved up my shirt, and his thumbs gripped just below my breasts, his long fingers touching my back. I moaned as my hands ran over his back. And just like that, Paul grabbed my arms, securing them above my head with one of his hands. His other hand was on my back. His lips detaching from mine, he kissed my neck, making his way down. The further down he got, the tighter his grip was on my wrists. Then it was too tight.

"Ow," I whimpered regretfully. I wished I could've just held that it, and stuck out the bliss for a little longer.

Paul let go of me, his body no longer touching mine as he sat on the opposite side of the couch.

I leaned up, breathing heavily. "Paul -"

"Don't," He demanded, seeming angry. He immediately stood, walking down the hallway. He came back a second later, shorts on. "I'm going to Sam's. We're meeting there before we go to the Cullen's to train."

I, still on the couch, sighed. "You're not gonna eat?"

"I'll eat there."

"Maybe I'll come later," I tried.

"I think you should just stay home," Paul said, walking to the front door and slamming it behind him.

My back fell onto the couch, and I covered my mouth. I didn't know whether to smile or cry. I had no idea how to feel. I wiped my eyes that were a little wet, and I stood, going to the bathroom to have a shower.

I would go whether Paul wanted me to or not. I wasn't shy, so I didn't care. But I needed to know what was in store for the pack.

* * *

I parked in the driveway of the huge house, taking the keys out of Paul's truck and getting out. I walked around the house to the back, spotting the group of vampires.

As I approached, they all turned and looked at me.

"Uh, hi." I smiled politely, and waved. "I'm Nita Cameron, I'm just here because I want to see what the pack's getting into. I could go if -"

One of the vampires that I hadn't seen before, a beautiful brown-haired woman, walked to me and held our her hand. "Please, stay. I'm Esme."

I shook her hand gently. "Nita."

"Come." She smiled, leading me over to the group of vampires.

Two of them - Jasper and the other one I always forgot the name one were fighting.

Esme led me to Carlisle, who greeted me very politely and formally.

"Hello, Nita."

"Hey."

"I know you have a few issues with this situation, but I assure you that everyone will be well prepared."

Maybe it was his smooth voice, but I felt much better after that. "Thanks."

Carlisle nodded, and I moved was walking to Bella, but Alice jumped in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Alice." She smiled, showing her pearly-white teeth. Then she hugged me.

"Oh. Hi," I said, a little taken back at first.

She pulled away, smiling again, and touching my hair. "I love your hair."

I laughed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," She said, walking away.

I smiled, turning and walking over to where Bella was standing. "Hey." Then I looked at Edward quickly. "Edward."

Bella nodded at me. "Hey. Came to watch?"

I stared out at the trees. "I just wanted to see what they're up against."

Bella touched my arm lightly, quickly recoiling when I looked at her. "Look, Nita, I'm sorry."

I smiled for her benefit. "It's fine. You don't control what they do, and neither do I."

"Still."

I shrugged. "I'm just worried. Jared's my family, and I love Paul more than anything in this entire world." I sighed deeply, hearing the cracking of sticks under paws nearby and they all emerged at the top of the mini cliff a couple feet away, walking down slowly and coming closer, but not too close.

I looked right at Paul, then looked away.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," Edward informed them.

"They came," Carlisle said. "That's what matters. Will you translate?" He walked in front of the other vampires, a warm smile on his face, looking at the wolves in front of him. "Welcome. Jasper had experience with newborns. He'll teach of how to defeat them.

Edward spoke up. "They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

Carlisle nodded. "They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." He turned around, nodding to Jasper.

Jasper walked up as Carlisle walked back. "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them." He paused, his voice growing louder. "Now the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that and you will lose." Jasper turned around, calling to one of his own. "Emmet!"

Emmet and Jasper lined up 20 feet away from each other and then Emmet ran toward Jasper, pummelling into his abdomen. Jasper's feet stuck into the ground as he got pushed back but didn't lose his balance. They went on for a couple more seconds of fighting until Jasper hit Emmet down.

Jasper smirked. "Never lose focus."

Edward and Carlisle was next, both surprising me by fighting each other off well. Eventually, Edward pinned Carlisle down, standing with a proud smile only for Carlisle to grab his legs and knock him back down.

Jasper almost rolled his eyes. "Never turn your back on your enemy."

Jasper and Rose next, again leaving my very impressed. Then Jasper and Alice. Alice seemed too sweet to fight, and she barely did. She dodged easily and she was so swift, so smooth and fluent with her motions.

Sooner rather than later, training was over and it was time to leave.

* * *

I went to Sam's, not home because I knew Paul would go with the pack back to Sam's. I waited inside at the table, Emily cooking up some food for the hungry wolves once they got back.

Then you could hear the yelling and cheering outside, the boys piling in.

Paul's eyes caught mine, and I stood, gesturing to the outside. Paul followed, and I turned to look at him, pushing us slightly to the side of the house to get out of the line of sight of all the boys.

"Paul, I watched the practice and I -"

"I'm doing it, Nita," Paul interrupted, giving me a hard look. "You can't tell me not to."

"I know." I nodded.

"Nita, I -" Paul stopped, taking a subconscious step closer to me. "You're going to let me do this without yelling at me?"

I rolled my eyes, and mumbled, "I wasn't yelling."

Paul laughed loudly, taking two big steps forward and picking me up in his arms, kissing me and spinning me around. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

I laughed, holding onto him tightly. "I won't like it, but I'm not gonna make it a fight all the time."

Paul let go of me, smiling down at me. "Fine with me."

I would've gripped his shirt, but he didn't have one on, so I slipped my fingers through the belt loops on his cutoffs, and I yanked him closer to me. I looked up into his eyes with intensity. "I love you, Paul."

Paul kissed me again, both of us slowly making our way to Paul's truck. We separated so we could both get inside. Paul started the truck, driving very quickly back to Jared's. When he stopped, we both got out, meeting each other in front of the truck and kissing again. Paul and I kissed, clumsily moving through the yard and into the house. When I almost fell, Paul and I broke the kiss, laughing loudly. Then Paul stopped, looking over my head. He quickly pulled me upright and turned me around.

My eyes widened. "Mom. Dad."

They smiled, not looking at Paul. "Hi, honey." My mom rushed to me, grabbing me into a very tight hug. My dad followed, getting in on the hug too.

"Uh, hi," I said, patting their backs. "You didn't call?"

They pulled away, my mom gripping my shoulders. "I told you that we were coming down the other day."

I couldn't remember for some reason. "You did?"

"Yes, we did. We came to visit for a little while, then take you back home."

My mouth fell open. "Oh, right."

My mom nodded, glancing behind me. "Who's this?"

I backed up into Paul, putting my arm around him. "Mom, dad, this is Paul."

Paul stepped forward, shaking both of their hands. "It's nice to see you again, Mister and Misses Cameron."

Both of my parents looked confused, and my dad said, "Do we know you, son?"

Paul nodded. "Paul Lahote, sir."

Both of my parents eyes widened, and my mom looked him up and down. "Paul Lahote, you sure have...grown."

Paul tried to laugh, but it sounded awkward. "Yes."

"Mom, dad," I interrupted, stepping forward, noticing their bags. "Why don't you go drop your bags off at the hotel, and meet us back here."

My mom nodded. "Great idea, honey." She kissed my head and she walked by, skeptically looking at Paul before leaving.

My dad followed her steps, patting my shoulder as he walked past. "We'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay, dad."

The door closed, and Paul turned to me. "What the hell, Nita? You're going back with your parents?"

I sighed. "The plan was only for the summer. School years here, summer's back home."

Paul scoffed. "Because that's better," He said, leaning back and sitting on the back of the couch.

I stepped closer to him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "I didn't know if I wanted to stay the whole summer, but now I know."

"What's the verdict?"

I smiled, kissing him slowly, then pulled away, rubbing his cheek. "I want to stay."

Paul smiled too, kissing me again. "Can you convince them?"

I shrugged. "I'm sure I can."

"Good," Paul said, tugging me closer to him. "Because I'm in love with you."

I smiled, tracing his lips lightly with my thumb. "Loser."

Paul laughed, kissing me.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'.

* * *

Chapter 15:

I picked up the coffee, blowing on it a little.

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

I laughed at my moms surprise. "Since final exams became a thing for me."

"Well, it's the summer and you'll be home in no time," My dad said.

"Right." I smiled, putting down my cup. "About that..." I started slowly. "You know, this whole experience has been really eye opening and I, uh - I - I think I want to stay in Forks until I graduate."

Both my parents eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, what?" My mom asked.

My dad chuckled. "You can't be serious. The whole point of this was a new experience. You've had it, and it's time to come home."

"This is my home now," I said, not even thinking. But I smiled once I realized. "This is really where I want to be."

The both stayed quiet and my mom shook her head. "Honey...is this about a boy because you're so young and it will never -"

"Of course Paul is apart of the reason I want to stay," I said angrily. "I'm in love with him. But it's about Jared too. It's Leah and the rest of my friends. It's about how I feel when I'm here. I'm the happiest I've ever been. Don't you guys want me to be happy?"

"Of course we do."

"Oh, honey, yes."

They both grabbed each hand of mine.

I smiled. "I love you both so much and I'll call everyday."

They looked at each other, then my mom sighed, looking back at me. "Okay. Okay, you can stay."

I smiled widely, standing from my chair and hugging them both. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." I pulled away, picking up bag and starting to back out. "Look, I need to go, but I will call you guys for sure, okay? Okay!" I ran out to Paul's truck, hopping in and driving it back to Sam's.

When I got to Sam's, no one looked like they were home from training.

I parked the truck, getting out and running up the steps of the house. "Hey, Em?"

"Nita?"

I screamed, Emily showing up behind me out of nowhere. "Oh, my god!"

Emily laughed. "Sorry."

I laughed too, clutching my heart. "You scared me, Em. It's so quiet. I guess I'm just not used to it."

Emily walked into the kitchen. "The boys should be home any minute. I was just cooking. Come help."

I walked into the kitchen, starting to help with lunch. "Guess who gets to stay?"

Emily smiled, bumping her hip with mine. "I wasn't worried, but it's good to hear it's official."

"I practically ran out of there. I needed to come see Paul." I sighed. "He's going to be so relieved."

"How is it going?"

I raised my eyebrows are her. "Do I even need to answer? I'm sure Sam tells you everything the boys think."

Emily nodded, handing me some spices. "Well...not everything, but I know that you and Paul are good."

I smiled. "Better than ever." I sighed happily, spinning around in the kitchen. "I never knew I could be this happy. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's work sometimes, but it's worth it."

"So you've had sex?"

I blushed, shaking my head. "No."

"Good!" Emily smiled, pointing at me. "You're too young, anyway."

"I don't know, Emily. I want to. I'm ready. But Paul..."

"Sam was like that, too."

I shrugged, leaning against the counter and looking at her. "Well, how did you -"

"We just sat down and talked about it."

I groaned. "We've done that a million times."

"You'll get there. Maybe I can get Sam to -"

"No -" I started loudly. "Thank you."

Then there was the loud cheering of an all too familiar group of boys.

I smiled, running out of the kitchen. "Paul!"

"Nita?"

I jumped off the steps into his arms, wrapping my limbs around him and kissing him. I moaned softly, running my hands though his hair.

"Yeah, Nita!"

Paul broke away, glaring up at Embry and taking a menacing step forward.

I laughed, my feet touching the ground as I put my hand to his chest. "Paul!"

"What?" He said, stopping and looking down at me.

I smiled. "I'm staying."

He smiled widely, grabbing my face and kissing me again. When he pulled away, he hugged me tightly. "Oh, Nita."

I laughed, rubbing his back. "How was training?"

"Anything to do with those leeches is awful," He said, pulling away and putting his arm around me as we walked into the house. "But at least we're actually learning some stuff."

We walked inside and he ran to sit down, quickly grabbing some food before it was all gone.

I sighed, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later, okay? I'm going to work."

"Take my truck."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Paul smiled. "What's mine is yours, baby."

I smiled, pecking his lips and grabbing his keys from the counter. "See you guys!"

"Bye, Nita!" Everyone said collectively.

* * *

"Yeah, got it," I said.

 _"And you'll still call me everyday?"_ My mom asked.

I laughed. "Yes."

 _"Okay, honey, I love you."_

"I love you, too. I'll call you tomorrow."

 _"Goodbye, honey."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone. Then I sat back down at the desk, reading a book all by my lonesome. There wasn't a soul in the whole bookstore. Then the little bells on the door jingled.

I looked up. "Bella, hey." I smiled, standing up. "Another paper?"

Bella laughed nervously. "No. I just need a book."

"Something to distract yourself?" I tried boldly.

She nodded.

I walked around the counter, down some of the isles. "Fiction? Maybe something that actually isn't real. Dragons, maybe?"

She chuckled. "Anything."

I smiled, scanning the books. "How are you?"

"Fine. As fine as I could be, I guess."

"Right."

"But how are you? I know that you're effected by this too," She said, surprising me.

"No one has asked me that question since this whole thing started." I laughed, shaking my head. "But I'm fine as well. I can't control what the boys do, and they have such a strong sense of honour...and the need to kill things that I can't do anything about it. I just pray that nothing happens." I sighed. "And, to be honest, they're my only friends, so I don't have a lot of distractions."

"Me either."

"Really? You go to the high school, don't you?"

She nodded, chuckling lightly, touching the bookshelf. "It's hard to stay attentive when all they want to talk about is...shoes."

I laughed, hitting her arm lightly. "Shopping's not my thing, either. That's probably why I don't have any friends that are girls besides Emily, who is always at home, or Leah, who is the grumpiest person I know."

Bella shrugged. "Well, it's not as easy as I thought, either."

I smiled up at her. "I know there's a weird rivalry between our...people, but that doesn't mean we can't hangout. We're both human after all." I paused, smirking her way. "At least until graduation."

"Yeah." She smiled, turning a little red.

"So, maybe you'd wanna go see a movie or something. Movies are a good distraction."

Bella looked a little surprised and a little reluctant, but she smiled a little, looking down then up at me. "Sure."

I walked over to the desk, writing down my number. "Here's my cell. I barely use it because none of the boys have one, but call me or text me whenever."

Bella took it, nodding and walking out the door. Or she almost did, but she turned back around right before she was about to exit. She slowly walked back over to where I was. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Has Jake imprinted?"

I chuckled, shaking my head frantically. "Oh, god, no. No, no, Jake hasn't imprinted on anyone."

"How do you imprint?"

I looked up at her, my eyes narrowing slightly - not accusingly, but curiously. I wouldn't ask why because I didn't want to embarrass her. "As soon as you look them in the eyes, you know."

"Oh."

I felt weird, but I took a breath, reaching across the desk and grabbing her hand. "No one's pain compares to yours, Bella. And I really do wish the best for Edward and everyone in the Cullen family. This will all be over, eventually, Bella."

She smiled. "Thank you."

I patted her hand, leaning back against my chair. "Text me, okay? Being in a house full of boys is not all fun and games."

She smiled, nodded and walked out.

I sighed at my seat.

Was Bella interested in Jake? If we was, it might've been too late. Not too late because Jake didn't like her. I'm sure Jake would've taken Bella back right away, but Bella was too involved with Edward. She was going to become a vampire and marry a vampire and be _with_ the vampires. She was too far down one path to turn around and I was pretty sure she knew that.

* * *

I walked into the house, Jared and Paul on the couch, both sleeping.

I laughed, walking into the kitchen and getting some bread. I knew they'd be hungry when they woke up. Better now than later.

I got out the peanut butter and jam, slowly making the sandwiches, as I was more tired than I had anticipated. But I finished, the four sandwiches on one plate, and I walked over to the couch, shaking Jared's arm.

"Jared? Hey, J."

He mumbled, putting his arm out, ending up hitting me in the face.

"Ow!" I yelled loudly, both boys waking up.

"What?"

"What?"

I hit Jared's arm. "You basically punched me just now."

Jared laughed. "Sorry. Sandwich?"

"Two for you..." I said, waiting for Jared to pick up two sandwiches before sitting beside Paul. "And two for you."

Paul smiled, grabbing me and pulling me into his lap easily, all the while picking up the sandwiches for himself.

"How was training?" I asked.

Jared shrugged. "It was good."

"Is there a solid plan, yet?"

"Jake said Edward's sitting out with Bella, get her away from the throw down and all, and the leeches are working on drawing them to the big field on the mountain with Bella's scent."

My brows furrowed. "Well, what about her scent when she's away with Edward?"

"Jake's gonna carry her up to this campground," Paul scoffed. "Apparently we smell."

I raised my eyebrows. "I can get that."

Jared kicked me.

I laughed. "Oh, c'mon." I rolled my eyes, snuggling closer to Paul. "When do they think they'll be here?"

"Two days."

"Two days?" I said, sitting up and looking at the two of them. "Uh, bu - but tomorrow is -"

"We know, baby," Paul reassured me, tightening his grip on my hip. "And it'll be special just like any other birthday."

I scoffed, shaking my head and standing up. I crossed my arm, facing them. "And then the next day you guys will be off and risking your lives. That makes me feel _so_ much better!" I glared at both of them quickly, running off to my room, grabbing my jacket and bag, running back into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked me, mid-hallway.

I swerved around him. "To the movies."

"Alone?" Paul scoffed angrily.

"With Bella!" I screamed, slamming the front door before he could follow me outside. I ran to his truck, getting in and calling Bella on the way. She agreed to the movie, sounding just as monotone as she always did.

I picked her up, we droves to the movies, saw a comedy that was almost funny enough to make me forget for a little while. But by the time I was driving her home, I couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

I bit my lip, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Aren't you worried?"

Bella looked at me thoughtfully then nodded slowly. "Yeah. Very."

I breathed, just trying to calm myself down. "I just - It's that I love the boys so much and if one of them weren't around, nothing would ever be the same again, you know? In a matter of days, they're gonna be risking their lives, and I can't even imagine if -" I stopped, realizing that I was probably making her uncomfortable. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to - I mean, it's not -"

"No." Bella shook her head. "I get it. You care about them and you're worried."

I sighed heavily, looking back down the dark road. "Maybe I'll just pull an Edward and ask Paul to marry me."

Bella laughed. "Please don't."

I laughed loudly. "The crazy thing is, Paul might actually say yes."

She laughed louder, less awkwardly. "Oh, god."

Our laughs quieted as we rolled up to her house, and she said, "Thanks, Nita, for tonight."

I nodded. "Ditto."

She got out. I made sure she was safely inside before driving back home.

* * *

I closed the door quietly, walking straight to my room. I fell down on my bed, groaning into the sheets.

"Hey."

I jumped up, clutching my heart. "God, Paul!"

Paul smiled before it disappeared quickly as he sat next to me. "Nita..."

"Paul, I don't know what to say."

"Me either. I want to say that everything's going to be okay 'cause I know it will be, I just -"

"Don't want to promise anything in case -" I choked up, feeling my eyes grow wet. "In case someone dies."

"Don't say that," Paul said quickly, grabbing my shoulders and making me face him, looking me in the eyes as he rubbed my shoulders comfortingly. "No one's going to die, okay?"

I nodded, a couple tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Come here." Paul pulled me into his lap, rubbing my back with his big, warm hands.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I cried, probably soaking his shoulder with tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too," He whispered in my ear.

We stayed like that until I stopped crying, and we just embraced in silence until Paul pulled away, picking my up and setting me down on the bed before standing up. He reached into the back of his pocket, pulling out a small object and handing it to me. "Happy birthday."

I looked at the clock quickly. 12:00 exactly. I turned back to him, chuckling lightly and taking the ring from his fingers. I looked at it in awe. Plain and silver, a flat circle sat atop of it with a 'P' carved into him. "Paul. It's beautiful."

Paul smiled, sitting back down next to me. "I made it in shop class. It's for your pointer finger, so when we're fighting and you go to point at me, you see the ring and it reminds you of how much I love you."

I smiled widely, sliding it onto my finger. "I hope you don't think this is gonna get you off the hook."

Paul smirked. "Well, damn." He leaned forward, kissing me slowly. When he pulled away, he crawled back up to the top of the bed, taking me with him an pulling my close to his side.

I placed my hand on his bare chest, rubbing the spot as I looked at the ring. "Goodnight, Paul."

"Goodnight, Nita."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'.

* * *

Chapter 16:

I giggled as Paul squeezed my backside. "Paul -"

"Ssh, birthday girl," Paul hushed me, then pulled away and started to truck. "We're late."

"It's just Sam's."

"It's just Sam's on your _birthday_." Paul smiled snidely, glancing at me. "And we have absolutely nothing planned. At all. Just a normal dinner at normal Sam's."

I laughed. "Paul -"

"Ssh," He hushed me again, resting his hand on my leg. "Don't say anything until we get there, okay?"

"Afraid you might spill the secret party?"

Paul's eyebrows raised. "Uh, if there was a party, I wouldn't say anything about it because I'm an amazing secret keeper. But there's not a party, so..."

I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being this happy on my birthday."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You hate birthdays."

Paul smiled. "But I love yours."

I smiled, too, kissing his cheek again then I looked down at my ring. "Really, Paul, thanks."

He pulled up to Sam's, turning off the truck and pulling me close. We simply made out for a couple minutes.

Best birthday ever.

Eventually, Paul dragged me out of the truck, tugging me onto Sam's front porch and putting me in front of the door. "Can you open it, Nita?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, opening the door.

What I expected, happened exactly. All of the boys, Emily and Leah jumped out of no where - the boys specifically yelling really loud.

"Happy birthday!"

I smiled, letting everyone hug me.

"You're seventeen!" Embry said, pouting. "My little baby all grown up."

Paul pushed him away, Embry laughing loudly.

Then Emily grabbed my face, also pouting. "Awe, Nita!" She hugged me tightly, practically suffocating me.

"Where's the cake?" Quil yelled over everyone else.

Leah groaned. "Let's hurry this along." She stepped closer to me, smiling. "But happy birthday, Nita."

Everyone started sitting down at the table, eager for cake.

Jared came to me last, taking me in the tightest hug yet. "My little cousin."

I smiled, hugging him back as tight as I could. "Thanks, Jared."

"I love you, kid."

"I love you, too, big cousin."

He pulled away, rubbing my head and walking over to the table. I sat down between him and Paul, watching Emily carry in the cake as everyone sung. I blushed as the cake was put down in front of me. Then I leaned down, blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered over-dramatically and started fighting for the cake.

"Hey, hey!" Emily yelled. "Presents, _then_ cake."

"Presents," I groaned. "Guys, I really don't think -"

"It's just one present from all of us," Jake reassured.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you guys."

Emily smiled, pulling a big book out of no where, handing it to me. I set it down on the table, reading the front.

 _To Nita_

 _From your family_

"Oh, my god," I said, my hand finding its way to my heart. "You guys..."

"Do not cry, Nita," Quil said quickly. "This party's gonna turn ugly real fast."

I laughed, pushing his shoulder from where I sat. "Shut up." I looked back down at the photo album, opening up the first page, seeing a picture of almost everyone in their diapers, running beside each other in the mud.

Everyone laughed, reminiscing about the good times.

As we sat there, I thought about the inevitable that would happen tomorrow. How could I laugh about the good times when they were going into a possible death in less than 24 hours?

"Nita?"

I turned to Paul. "What?"

"You okay?"

I hesitated, looking around the table at all the boys, Emily and Leah. Then I nodded, turning back to Paul and smiling. "Yes."

Paul smiled, too, kissing my cheek. "Happy birthday, baby."

* * *

Paul and I walked into the house. "I'm sorry."

I laughed, shaking my head as I took off my shoes. "No problem."

Paul shook his head. "One minute, your birthday is the best thing, and the next, football is."

I laughed again. "Maybe it was the fact that all the cake was eaten by then." I walked over to the kitchen, putting the album down on the counter and walking around to the fridge. "Iced tea, iced tea..."

"Didn't make any yesterday."

"Jared," I groaned, closing the fridge and turning around, Paul directly in front of me.

Paul smiled, gripping my hips and picking me up effortlessly, spinning me around and placing me atop the counter. "Nita Cameron, I love you so much."

I bit my lip, trying to conceal my cheek-burning smile. "Paul Lahote, I love you, too." I smirked. "And we have this place all to ourselves."

Paul hummed, leaning forward and capturing my lips in his. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pulling on a shirt he would never have and locking my ankles behind his butt, pulling him closer. I moaned softly, the room suddenly feeling overbearingly warm.

I broke away, breathing heavily as I pulled my shirt over my head, grabbed Paul's face and kissed him again. Paul responded immediately by wrapping his muscular arms around me and picking me up. He carried me all the way to my bedroom, a few bumps and giggles on the way, but we got their without any scratches. Paul and I fell onto the bed, me underneath his incredibly warm body.

"Oh, Paul."

Paul pulled away, kissing my nose and smiling. "Happy birthday."

I laughed, gripping his shoulders. "Well, don't stop now."

Paul sighed. "Nita."

"Paul," I started, tracing my finger along his jaw. "It's my birthday and you're about to battle against strong newborns. If I ask to have something from you as a birthday present, would you give it to me?"

Paul's brows furrowed and he traced my lips with his thumb. "Of course."

I looked into his brown eyes, some light barely coming in my windows - just enough for it to light up his face in all the right places.

I loved Paul more than anyone, anything, everything, everyone.

"I'd do anything for you, Nita."

I nodded, pulling his face to mine slowly. Everything went slow from there. But it was the most amazing, time-consuming, hot, sweaty mess of a first time.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was disoriented. Was it the middle of the night, day? I stood slowly, rubbing my eyes as I walked over to my dresser, taking me sweet time as I put on a tank top and panties. Then I walked over to my curtains. I opened them and was blinded by sunless light.

Morning.

I sighed, flopping back onto the bed.

"Good morning."

My head whipped to the door, watching Paul walk in with a plate of a couple waffles. "Morning."

He leaned down, kissing me quickly before handing me the plate and sitting down beside me. "You just woke up?"

"Yeah," I said, giving him a look. "How are you up before me?"

"I wanted to make breakfast."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for my baby." He smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

I laughed, pushing him away. "I don't think so." I continued to eat, and with a mouth full, said, "Did you and Jared eat already?"

"Yeah." Paul sighed, licking his lips. "We gotta go, Nita."

I stopped eating, giving him my undivided attention. "Now?"

Paul nodded. "Now."

I put my plate on my bedside table, placing me knees on either side of Paul's hips. As I sat in his lap, I hugged him tight and sighed heavily, running my hands all along his bare back. "Please, please be careful. Come back to me in one piece, Paul."

"I will." He hugged me tight, then let me loose. He grabbed my face and kissed me. Then he slipped from my grasp, walking to the door. "Finish your breakfast then go to Sam's. We'll meet back there, okay?"

"Can I say goodbye to Jared?"

Paul shook his head. "No more goodbye's, Nita. Jared and I, along with _all_ of the boys will meet you back at Sam's, okay?"

I nodded. "See you later, then?"

"Of course." He nodded, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a while, then I looked at my plate of waffles, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. I couldn't eat, so I got up, had a shower, got dressed, and went over to Sam's. And when I walked in the door, Emily sat on the table, no smile on her usually smiley face.

"Hey, Em," I said heavily, sitting down at a chair across from her. "How are you?"

"Fine." She nodded, almost looking like she was trying to convince herself. "Want some tea?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Emily got up and made the tea, setting it down in front of me. "There you are."

"Thank you." I took a sip, watching her look at the door anxiously. I set my cup down, grabbing her hands that tapped the table nervously, making her look at me. "They're gonna be fine, Emily. They're too determined not to be. They'll be home soon. Everyone's gonna be completely fine."

She nodded, sighing again. "Of course. Yeah, yeah, I know that."

"Okay." I smiled, patting her hand and leaning back in my chair.

And we sat there. And sat there. And sat and sat and sat, sat, sat for hours until our bodies gave out and we both fell asleep.

I thought I was dreaming when someone touched my shoulder, but then the person started shaking it really roughly. I jumped up, my eyes opening widely as I looked up.

Paul.

I litterly jumped out of my seat, right into Paul's arms, my whole body intertwined with his. "Paul! Oh, I'm so happy to see you."

Paul chuckled. "I told you I would be back."

"And everyone's fine?" I asked, still wrapped around him. Silence. I pulled away, sliding back down to the ground, looking at him peculiarly. "Paul?"

"Everyone's fine, but Jake got hurt."

I gasped. "How hurt?"

"He'll live. He's at Billy's right now. Carlisle's gonna come down soon and reset the bones in his body for the healing process to begin." Paul put his arm around me, starting to lead me out. "Emily and Jared are in the tru -"

"Reset bones?" I asked, a delayed reaction from the shock.

Paul nodded. "It's fine." He climbed into the back of the truck, helping me up with him.

I glanced at Emily and Jared in the front seat, scooting up closer to him and opening the little window. I smacked Jared's head through it. "Hey, Jare."

Jared glanced back at me. "Hey, loser."

I smiled, touching his shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay."

Jared smiled genuinely, then smirked. "Me, too."

I hit his head again, closing the little window and sitting back down in the back across from Paul. "Jake's gonna be okay, right?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Leah thought she could take one on her own and she couldn't," Paul snarled. "Jake stepped in and got hurt. I think she feels pretty bad about it, though. Besides, he's going to be fine."

I sighed, letting all my worry out. "And everyone else is fine, too?"

Paul nodded, very sure. "Yes."

I crawled across the back, sitting beside Paul. I lifted up his arm, placing it over my shoulder and snuggling close to his side. "At least it's over."

"The Volturi did show up, but we left before they came."

The Volturi; a coven of vampires that enforced the laws of the vampire world.

I put my hand on his chest, kissing his cheek before resting my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that until we got to Billy's, then all of us ran out of the truck, standing beside everyone else who was waiting outside.

"Carlisle's inside with him," Quil informed us, a loud scream coming a second later. "If you couldn't tell by that."

Paul and I stood near the door, me in front of him as his arms hung over my shoulders, and we waited for him to be done.

Before Carlisle was done, Bella came up in her truck, walking up to the rest of us. "Hey -"

She was cut off by Jake's screaming.

She looked into the house with horror.

"It's been going on for a while," Quil told her.

"Doc's re-breaking his bones," Embry continued.

Leah shook her head. "Why did he have to butt-in? I could've taken that tick."

"Give it a rest, Leah," Paul said to her, clearly annoyed.

I slipped out of Paul's grasp, rubbing Bella's arm. "It's okay. He'll be okay."

The door opened behind me and everyone turned to Carlisle, who nodded. "The worst is over. He'll be alright." He sighed. "I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up drip."

"Thank you," Billy said to Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his hand, and then turned to Bella. "He's asking for you."

Bella gave me a nervous glance and I encouraged her inside with a smile and a nod.

I sighed, walking back over to Paul, holding my hand out. "Come on."

He took my hand, both of us going back to his truck.

* * *

I rolled over in the bed, Paul's bare, muscular back now in my view. I reached out and ran my fingers over him, whispering softly, "Paul?"

"Hm?" He said just barely, still facing the other way.

I smiled, scooting closer and kissing the spot between his shoulders blades. "I love you."

Paul chuckled lightly, reaching back and grabbing my arm, his hand sliding into mine as he held them against his warm chest. "I love you too, Nita."

I sighed, my nose just about touching his back, my breath making him shiver. "Bella's engaged to Edward."

"Is that so?" Paul tried to humour me, sleepiness evident in his voice.

"Yes." I smiled to myself. "When are you gonna propose?"

Paul let go of my hand, turning to face me, his eyes dark from the lack of light. "Not anytime soon, Nita."

I ran my hand along the side of his face and down to rest over his torso. "Why not? We love each other, isn't that enough?"

"Why the rush? We have our whole lives."

"I'm not asking you to propose now, I just want to know when you're going to."

He laughed, tugging me close so our noses touched. "That would give away the surprise, now, wouldn't it?"

"I hate surprises."

"You love surprises."

I rolled my eyes in the darkness. "Whatever."

He leaned closer, kissing me for a long second. When he pulled away, he laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling of my bedroom. "I love you, Nita, and I _am_ going to marry you. You'll just have to wait and see when."

I put my hand on his chest, snuggling into his side. "You're gonna marry me, huh? But will I say yes?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Shut up."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1'.

* * *

Chapter 17:

I looked around at everything.

There were vines that were full of white flowers hanging from branches over the ceremonial area, a clear pathway between to sets of a lot of benches made of wood that had more flowers dangling off the sides. The whole wedding was elaborate, yet simple at the same time. Everything was white, floral and beautiful. And everything seemed to have a golden hue to it, making the appearance seem all the more magical.

I loved weddings.

And I had to say, I was a little surprised that I was invited. I mean, Bella and I bonded over the summer, but we weren't best friends. But looking around at all the people, I was started to think that maybe she wasn't the one in charge of the guest list.

Then the music started to play and everyone stood, looking toward the entrance of the Cullen's house, where Bella emerged in a gorgeous, fitted white dress. Her hair was up, a couple strands hanging loosely and she looked beyond nervous, but very beautiful.

I watched her walk up the aisle, standing next to Edward as the priest started talking.

It was brief, but so clearly filled with love.

I smiled, my heart warming immensely and I clapped when they kissed.

The smiles didn't leave their faces, even into the reception where some music played and people danced, ate and whatever they pleased as it got dark.

"Nita!"

I spun around, being hugged by Alice before I could say anything. I laughed, hugging her back. "Hi, Alice."

She pulled away, smile on her perfect face. "You look amazing."

"So do you." I smiled, looking around. "The wedding is beautiful, Alice."

She smile, tipping her head to me. "Thank you." She looked over my shoulder. "But not as beautiful as the bride."

I turned around, smiling when I saw Bella. I reached out and hugged her lightly and quickly, knowing that wasn't her thing. When I pulled away, I smiled widely, not being able to help it. "You look beautiful. The wedding is beautiful. This whole thing is just beautiful." I looked at Edward and then back to Bella. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Bella smiled at me, her gaze moving to Edward, who glanced at me, then met her eyes and said, "Thank you."

I nodded, backing away slowly and grabbing some champagne.

It was a wedding. No one cared what I drank.

"Nita Cameron."

I put the champagne down quickly, looking at Billy. "Hey, Billy."

He smirked, shaking his head.

"Is this on?"

Everyone turned to the stage, Emmett fiddling with the microphone.

"Hello. Uh...I'd like to propose a toast." He held up his glass. "To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years 'cause you won't be getting anymore for a while."

I covered my mouth to hold in the laughter as everyone stared at Emmett awkwardly.

In fact, all the toasts were kind of awkward.

"Well, Bella was just like everybody else - totally mesmerized by Edward," Anna - Bella's high school friend started out. "Or 'The Hair' as I call him. Um, and then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team." Anna laughed, looking at Bella. "I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council."

Charlie's wasn't too great either, but it was laced with love and that was good enough to make everyone smile.

"Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things," He said, nodding to himself. "Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth. And I know how to use a gun."

Alice did better for sure... kind of.

"Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion of fashion," She said, staring right into Bella's eyes. "Skirts, heels, handbags -"

Bella's mom's was just...

"Go to sleep, my love," She sang. "Go to sleep. When you wake, you'll see me -"

After that awkward song, Alice grabbed my hand, pushing me up on stage.

"No - no - I -" I groaned, smiling awkwardly when I got to the microphone. I leaned in close, looking at Bella and Edward, the two lovebirds. "Uh, okay, so..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I haven't known Bella for very long, but she's become a good friend of mine." I smiled genuinely, watching the same smile on Bella's face. "And I have never seen two people more right for each other than Edward and Bella. To you guys," I finished, holding up my champagne glass filled with water, tipping it to them. I turned, exiting the stage with little grace and sitting back down.

Okay, that was harder than I thought.

Esme went next, showing everyone up.

"I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever."

And then there was Edward.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are," He said, only looking at Bella, his glass loose in his hand. "I've been waiting...for what seems like a very long time...to beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin." He smiled even wider. "So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

Everyone clicked their glasses and drank.

After the speeches, more upbeat music started to play, people were definitely more drunk and a lot of people were dancing.

I danced with Seth, letting him spin me around. I laughed, landing in his arms. "You're a good dancer, Seth."

He smiled charmingly. "I know."

I pushed him away, giving him a look as I laughed. "Okay, don't get cocky." I backed away, watching him continue to dance. I shook my head, smiling and turning away, walking over to the table with all the desserts on it.

I looked around, making sure no one was looking before I snuck a couple sips of champagne.

"Nita."

I smiled, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

Paul smiled, taking a step closer. "Jake came to see Bella." He shrugged. "Bella said it was okay."

I scanned his body, his flannel shirt hanging nicely off his body, sleeves ripped. "She let you in like that?"

He laughed, taking another step closer, taking the champagne from me and setting it on the table behind me. He looked into my eyes, his own very dark. "You've been a bad girl."

I chuckled, throwing my arms around his neck. "What is it about weddings that makes guys so..."

"Loving?" Paul smirked.

I smirked back. "Not exactly the word I was going to use."

Paul took a big step back, taking me with him and pulling me onto the dance floor. He spun me around and then wrapped me up in his strong arms, dancing slowly despite the upbeat song. He sighed, looking down at me. "Our wedding is going to be so much better than this."

I smiled. "Oh, really? A quickie wedding in Sam's backyard is going to be better than this?"

Paul shrugged, smirk forming on his handsome face. "Sounds pretty amazing to me."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, leaning in close to his ear. "It will be perfect as long as it's you waiting for me at the altar."

"I will be." He kissed my cheek, picking me up and spinning me around while I laughed loudly.

* * *

"Flowers," I said, smearing peanut butter over the toast. "Lots of flowers."

"Not lots," Paul countered, taking the sandwich from me and taking a bite out of it.

I gave him a look, starting on a new sandwich. "Yes. Lots of flowers."

Since Bella's wedding yesterday, we hadn't stopped talking about our own wedding - more like arguing, I'd say.

"Whatever you want, baby."

I smiled. "Remember that thing I said about always agreeing with me?"

Paul swallowed his last bite of his sandwich, getting up and walking over to me, pecking my lips. "I did it just now, didn't I, _sweetheart_?"

I laughed. "Yes, you did, _honey."_ I laughed as Paul kissed my face. I shook my head, trying to get away, though I loved it.

Then there was a knock on the door, and I kissed Paul hard on the lips, getting up and walking to the door. When I opened it, a girl that looked just like me was there, but she was taller and older. She was beautiful. Then again, she always was an overachiever, and the sister I would never live up to.

I shifted on my feet. "Dena."

"Nita." She smiled.

"Auntie Nee!"

Did I mention that another thing she had that I didn't was a two year-old son?

I kneeled down, smiling widely. "Hi, Wyatt!" He ran forward, hugging me, and I squeezed him tight. "How's my favourite nephew?"

"Good," Wyatt answered simply.

I stood, hugging my sister. "Hey, Dee."

"Nee," She laughed.

Then I hugged her husband. "It's good to see you again, Alan."

He patted my back. "Likewise, Nita."

I went back to my sister after, running my hands all over her huge belly. "Oh, it's anytime now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, hopefully. I just want it out," Dena groaned.

I laughed, stepping out of the way to let them inside. "I wasn't expecting you guys. Not that I don't love you, but why are you here?"

Dena smiled and shrugged. "Just stopping by on the way to the campground at Baker Lake."

Ah, Baker Lake, the classic family campground. "I love that place. You got your first kiss there."

Dena smiled, looking up at Alan. "It sucked, but he's gotten better."

"Mommy, who's that?"

I was already looking at shirtless Paul over their shoulders, but when they turned around, I heard Dena gasp. "Oh!" Dena grabbed Wyatt and turned around. "Who is that?"

"Paul," I said nervously, noticing Paul shrugging his shoulders behind them. "Lahote."

Dena's eyebrows raised and I could imagine why. Last time she'd seen him, he was a skinny, short, young boy. "Lahote?" She glanced back at Paul, turning back to me and whispering, "More like La-hot, am I right?"

"Dena," I groaned.

Paul laughed, walking up to me and putting his arm around my shoulders, looking at Dena. "It's good to see you after all these years, Dena."

Dena shook her head, but smiled. "The boy who made fun of my little sister constantly is now shirtless with his arm around her. Never thought I'd see that."

Paul nodded. "Like I said, good to see you, Dena."

Dena smiled. "It's good to see you, too."

"You're tall," Wyatt smiled widely. "I want to be tall, like you!"

Paul leaned down to Wyatt's level. "And you will be, but you need practice." Paul stood, holding his arms up. "Stretch! Stretch!"

Wyatt mimicked him, stretching his arms over his head. Then they both stopped, Paul sighing and looking down at Wyatt.

"You're already taller!"

Wyatt seemed very pleased. "Yes!"

Paul stood up, putting his arm back around me and looking down at me. I stared up at him, feeling myself grow warm inside. Paul turned back to my sister and her husband when I didn't say anything. "How about lunch before you guys get back on the road?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Make yourselves at home and we'll get that lunch ready for you."

"Thank you, Paul."

"No problem." Paul led me into the kitchen as my sister and her family settled in the living room. "You alright, Nita?"

I nodded, tapping the counter. "Yeah, sure."

Paul's arm slipped around my waist, tugging me close. "What is it?"

"Do you want kids?"

Paul didn't even flinch or twitch nervously like I thought he would've, he just smiled, leaned forward and kissed me. When he pulled away, he tucked a long piece of hair behind my ear. "With you, I do."

I smiled, hugging him tightly. "I want one now."

Paul laughed, taking me away from him. "No. Not until we're married."

"Can we get married now, then?" I begged.

"You're still in high school, Nita."

I rolled my eyes. "Details."

* * *

"No, Alan, the green one. Move the green one."

Alan groaned, moving the green bag to the left a little more in their trunk. "Better, honey?"

Dena smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

Alan sighed, looking at me and shaking his head. "The woman's gonna kill me."

I smiled, letting him kiss me cheek as I said, "Get out while you still can."

Alan laughed, walking over to the car and getting into the front seat.

Dena turned to me, hand rubbing her very pregnant belly. "I can't believe mom and dad let you stay here."

I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. "I always was their favourite."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully. "As if."

I chuckled more to myself, leaning closer and kissing her cheek as a goodbye. "Call me when you've finished your camping. Maybe you could stop by again on your way back."

Dena nodded, rubbing my arm. "You're so grown up."

I smiled widely, glancing over my shoulder at Paul in the kitchen, and then back at her. "I do what I can."

She shook her head, turning around. "Alright, well, I'll call you."

I waved to Wyatt in the backseat. "Bye!" I smiled, watching them drive off. When I went back into the house, Paul picked me up in his arms, spinning me around and kissing me passionately.

"Nita," He said once he stopped kissing me. "Jared's not gonna be home for another hour."

I smirked, sliding down his body, grabbing the loop of his cut-off jeans and tugging him down the hallway. "What do you wanna do?"

Paul raised his eyebrows. "I've got a couple things in mind."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1'.

* * *

Chapter 18:

I walked into the house, phone on my ear. "Okay, what is it?"

My mom had been on me all day about getting home as soon as possible and seeing what was on the counter.

 _"Do you see it, honey?"_

"No." I laughed, looking around.

 _"What's on the counter?"_

I looked down at the counter, where I had set Paul's keys, and where there was a couple envelopes of mail. "Keys and mail."

 _"Mail!"_ She yelled loudly. _"It came here, but I sent it to Forks. I told Jared not to look at it, and he said he didn't."_

I brushed through the mail, my body freezing when I saw the words 'UCLA'. "Oh, my god."

 _"I know! Isn't it exciting?"_

I held the letter in my shaky hands. "What do I do?"

 _"Open it!"_

As I opened the letter, I thought about how I never even applied to UCLA. "I never even applied."

 _"But you wrote that amazing admissions letter before you moved to Forks. I thought I'd send it in."_

"Mom!" I yelled, horrified.

 _"What?"_ She tried to seem innocent.

I opened the letter, reading it.

Dear Nita:

Congratulations! It is our great pleasure to offer you admission to UCLA for the fall quarter -

I didn't even read the rest. I got accepted.

 _"You're making me sweat, honey! What does it say?"_

"I got accepted," I said, still unbelieving.

 _"Ah! Oh, my god! This is fantastic! Oh, I'm so proud of you."_

"Mom," I breathed out. "I need to call you back."

I hung up the phone, placing on the counter and breathing heavily. "Oh, my god." I walked over to the sink and splashed water on my face.

UCLA was my dream school. I loved everything about California since we visited once, when my dad's cousin was getting married. We only went once and for two days, but I never forgot it. But _California?_ That was a forty hour drive from Forks. Four hours in a plane, but plane tickets were expensive. I'd be leaving so much behind. I'd be leaving Paul behind.

I sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Hey!"

My head popped up to see Jared walking in. "Hey."

"Why's your face wet?"

"I just -"

"What is that?" Jared pointed to the opened letter on the counter.

My fell open as I looked down at it, then back at him. "Nothing."

Jared raced for it at the same time I did. He was much closer and got there first, yelling out what was on it as I tried to get it from him.

"Congratulations! It is our great pleasure to offer you admission to UCLA - UCLA?" Jared stopped, looking down at me. "UCLA?"

I snatched the letter from him, huffing. "Yes, UCLA."

"But that's in California."

"Yes, Jared," I said, folding the letter and putting it in my back pocket. "It's good to know that you know your geography."

"Nita," Jared said, sounding serious. "Are you kidding me? California's across the country."

I laughed nervously, shrugging. "Yeah, and it's also my dream school."

Jared's eyes widened. "California is across the country!"

"Yes!" I yelled back. "It is!"

"Well, I don't want you to go!"

"What about what I want!"

"You don't want to go there!"

I shrugged. "I don't know if I do."

Jared's voice quieted. "You don't know?"

I sighed. "It's California. I love California."

"But you're in love with Forks," Jared said, shaking his head. "You're in love with Paul."

I looked down and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah, don't tell Paul about this, okay? I want to tell him myself."

"Is that before or after you accept the offer to UCLA?" Jared asked bitterly.

"Jared, please don't be mad," I tried to calm him down. "I have to go to university or college. I have to grow up eventually."

"But do you have to go so far?" Jared looked at me sadly. "I'll miss you."

I laughed lightly, walking closer to him. "Just because I got accepted to UCLA, doesn't mean I'm going. I have a lot of other schools to consider."

"What's the closest one?"

"Peninsula College here in Forks, or in Port Angeles, which is only an hour from here."

"That sounds great!" Jared said enthusiastically, hugging me. "You'll do great there!"

I laughed. "Jared..."

"Ssh -" Jared pulled away, covering his ears. "Let me believe that you're going to Peninsula and not UCLA."

"I might, but I- "

"Ah!" Jared covered his ears still, running down the hall.

* * *

I sat in the chair, watching Jake angrily wield his wrench. "Jake..."

"What?" He snapped, not turning around.

I sighed, standing and walking closer to him. "Talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?" He said bitterly. "Bella's married and on her honeymoon with a vampire. He's gonna kill her or turn her and what say do I have?"

"That's not fair, Jake."

"Life's not fair!" He screamed, spinning to face me, his eyes wild. "You don't know anything, Nita."

I wasn't phased by his hurtful words, I just reached out and touched his arm. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but everything is going to turn out okay."

Jake shook his head, now more calm. "There's not ending about this that turns out okay."

I put my arm around him, hugging him. "I'm sorry life sucks right now, Jake."

He smiled lightly, the first one I'd seen all week. "Thanks, Nita."

"Wanna come to a movie?" I asked, leaning away. "I convinced Paul to take me to one. Want to tag along?"

Jake laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not third-wheeling."

I rolled my eyes. "Boo-hoo, you big baby." I started walking away, seeing Paul's truck roll up at the perfect time. "You sure?"

"Very."

"Alright, then. See you whenever!"

"Bye, Nita."

I smiled at Paul, hopping inside his truck and kissing him. He smiled against my mouth, pulling me into his lap, my back hitting the steering wheel uncomfortably. And then I pulled away, my hands on the sides of his face. "Ready for the best movie you've ever seen?"

Paul scoffed. "Doubt that."

I pouted purposefully, getting out of his lap and doing up my seatbelt. "Can you at least pretend to be excited?"

"Nope," Paul said simply, pulling onto the road. "How's Jake?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Awful. Could you imagine being in love with someone who was in love with someone else?"

"No," Paul said, suddenly in a bad mood.

I gave him a look. "I'm not gonna go falling in love with someone else, Paul."

He gave me a hard look. "I imprinted on you, you didn't imprint on me." He looked back at the road. "I will always be in love with you."

I scoffed. "And so will I."

"You're unpredictable."

"Me? Unpredictable?" I rolled my eyes and then stared him down. "I have the same thing for breakfast every morning. I wear the same shoes everyday. I never stray from my morning routine and you know that I've been using the same shampoo and conditioner since I was ten."

Paul sighed, hands gripping the wheel tightly. "I know, Nita. I just couldn't imagine watching you love someone else, knowing that you kiss him -" He shut his mouth tightly, looking forward.

I shook my head, scooting across the seat and placing my hands on his stomach, trailing up to his chest and onto his neck. I leaned up, kissing his cheek and then his neck, whispering into his ear, "You're the only one I want, Paul Lahote."

"Good." Paul smirked, seeming to be in a better mood.

I giggled, crawling into his lap, continuing to kiss his neck.

"Nita..." He said nervously, looking over my shoulder. "I love you, baby, but I don't want to crash my truck."

I kissed the spot under his ear, then moved down to make sure I got the rest of his neck, stopping to bite him.

He growled and the truck swerved, coming to a stop at the side of the empty road. He flipped me onto my back on the seat, making me laugh as he climbed over top of me, kissing my lips with a hunger.

His hands quickly slid up my shirt, soon removing it. My hands moved quickly too, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his little jean cut-off's.

Paul pulled away suddenly, leaning away and starting the truck up. "Let's just get home first."

I giggled, moving closer to him and rubbing my hand all over his warm chest.

We got home in record time, Paul meeting me in front of the truck, picking me up in his arms and carrying me into the house. He set me down on the kitchen table, swiping everything off of it.

I laughed, wrapping my arms around him tightly and continuing to kiss him.

Paul pulled away quickly, eyes trained on something resting on the ground. "What's that?"

I looked down at the letter, the familiar blue letters standing out in the corner. "It's just a, uh, letter from -"

"UCLA," Paul finished. He looked calm and content, but I knew it was a facade. He picked it up, reading it quickly. "You got accepted."

I nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Paul placed the letter on the table next to me and looked at me. "When were you going to tell me about it?"

I sighed. "I wasn't."

Paul seemed surprised, still too calm. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to Peninsula College here or in Port Angeles."

"What?"

"I'm -"

"Nita," Paul said very seriously, making me look him in the eyes. "Do you want to go to UCLA?"

I hesitated, shrugging. "I don't know."

Paul walked around the counter, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I just want you to be happy."

"But California is across the country."

Paul nodded. "I know. But I love you too much to make you stay."

I shrugged. "Maybe I want to stay here. I don't know what I want yet."

Paul brought me into a tight hug. "Wherever you go, I'll go."

I shook my head, pushing him away. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to."

I jumped up quickly, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, placing my lips on his. Paul's arms wrapped around me, securing my pace in the air. I pulled away, stroking his hair. "Forks in the most beautiful place in the world. Why would I want to leave it?"

Paul looked at me with uncertainty. "You should think about it."

I nodded. "I will." I sighed when he sat me back on the counter. "So, will be get married before or after college?"

Paul laughed, stopping suddenly and turning around, looking at the door.

"Wha -"

Paul ran to the door, glancing back me. "I gotta go!"

I heard the howl of wolves a minute later, rolling my eyes.

Never a dull moment.

* * *

I sat up when the door opened, turning on the couch to face them. "Hey." I noticed the look on their faces, turning my body to face them completely. "What's wrong?"

Paul and Jared looked between each other silently, glancing at me every once and a while.

I looked at them with intensity. "What are you guys not telling me?"

"Jake went to see Bella," Jared said.

My eyes widened and I smiled. "She's back? I'll have to go -"

"You're not seeing her," Paul said harshly, glaring at me, though I'm sure his anger wasn't directed at me exactly.

"Why?" I asked cautiously and then I started to grow worried. "Why? What happened? Is she -"

"She's still human," Jared said, looking at me regretfully. "And she's pregnant."

What?

My mouth fell open. "What?"

"Pregnant," Paul repeated angrily.

I looked at Jared, crawling over the couch and standing on the cold hardwood. "And Jake knows?"

"She's showing, Nita," Jared said lowly, making shivers go up my spin. "What's growing inside of her isn't human. It's a demon."

I shook my head. "No, it -"

"She's decided to keep it and she's going to die because of the thing."

I shook my head again at Jared. "No."

"Sam said it won't be able to control it's hunger."

I stopped, my eyes narrowing. "What are you saying?"

"It needs to be dealt with, Nita," Paul said, showing no remorse, which scared me.

"You're going to kill the baby?" I said, unbelieving.

"It's not a baby," Paul growled at me, taking a step closer to me.

I shook my head, looking at Jared. "Jared?"

He shook his head. "It needs to be killed now - before it's born."

I gasped. "You're going to kill Bella?"

"We need to protect the tribe and the humans on our land."

"You're not superheroes!" I yelled loudly, glaring at them. "You can't play God!"

Paul gave me his hard look that he usually had on his face, but instead of wanting to make him crack a smile, I wanted to slap him. "You'll understand some day, Nita."

I took a big step forward, raising my hand and slapping him across the face. I watched his head whip to the side, the growl raise in the back of his through, his chest starting to heave angrily. "Don't talk to me like that."

He glared at me, hand latching onto my wrist. "Nita -"

I wriggled out of his grasp just barely and I took a step toward the door before he could grab me again. "Do _not_ touch me."

He took a step closer, still looking angry. "I -"

"Don't talk to me, Paul," I said, watching his face turn red. "I don't want to see you anymore." I turned away quickly, tears falling down my face as I heard things breaking behind me. I started running, wiping the tears from my eyes as I slipped through the forest, heading straight towards Jake's.

There was no way he was on board with this.

His house came into view, and he was right outside, though I could barely see him since the sun went down.

I walked up to him. "Are you follow Sam in this?"

He looked at me. "I guess Paul and Jared told you."

"Yeah, they did," I said hastily. "What are you doing?"

He gave me a hard look. "I left the pack."

I sighed, jumping forward and wrapping my arms around him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "Jake."

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back. "Leah and Sam left too. They're helping me."

I pulled away, wiping the tears from my eyes. "How did this happen?" I ran my hands through my hair. "I mean, how in the hell did things get this messed up?"

Jake shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. "The Cullen's are holed up at their place. Bella's there and they're not leaving. Sam's just waiting for his moment to strike and they're not going to risk it. Sam, Leah and I will keep watch. You don't have to think about any of this, Nita. It's taken care of."

"How?" I said angrily. "My boyfriend wants to kill someone - murder someone! How is _that_ taken care of?"

Jake put his hand on my shoulder. "He's loyal to Sam. Him and Jared, even Quil and Embry will do anything Sam says, even if they don't want to."

I shook my head. "They seemed pretty set in their beliefs."

Jake put his arm around me, leading me into the house. "Stop worrying about it, Nita. Come in, have some dinner, you can stay here."

I smiled, putting my arm around him as well. "Thanks, Jake."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1'.

* * *

Chapter 19:

I smiled, running my hands over her belly. "Wow."

Bella smiled weakly. "I know."

She looked awful. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks were hallow and her skin was paler than usually. She looked like she had the life sucked out of her - which I guess wasn't too far off.

I was visiting. Bella and I were alone, but when I first walked in, I thought I was going to be attacked. Everyone wanted to protect Bella and the baby.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"For what?" She asked, looking at me, brows furrowed.

I sighed, shaking my head. "For Sam's pack. I know they're not thinking straight and I -" I groaned loudly, closing my eyes. "It's just so -"

"Don't worry about it," Bella said, shaking her head lightly. "So...you and Paul..."

"I think we broke up?" I laughed, despite the fact that I didn't find it funny at all. "I don't really know. I love him, but...there are some things I can't watch him do." I looked down at her belly. "And this is one of them." I snapped out of that sad mood and I leaned back into my chair, crossing my legs. "Got any names picked out?"

Bella shook her head, smile coming to her face again. "None yet."

"Well -" I shrugged, smirking. "Nita's a really nice name for a girl."

Bella laughed and then groaned loudly in pain, clutching her belly.

I reached out for her, worry filling inside of me. "Are you okay?"

"I think that's enough," Edward said, appearing out of nowhere.

I stood, holding my hands up. "I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't you," Bella tried, but it didn't make me feel better.

Carlisle walked over to me, putting a soft hand on my shoulder. "You should go."

I nodded, letting him walk me to the door. I turned to him before I left, making a quick decision. "Jake told me that you guys can't go out and hunt."

Carlisle shook his head. "It's too risky."

I licked my lip, biting it nervously as I looked up at him. "Let me make a small donation. I'll fill a couple of bags for you guys."

Carlisle shook his head again, that time to deny me. "That won't be necessary."

"Please," I begged. "I need to feel like I'm doing something good. I need to feel like I'm helping." I started again when Carlisle opened his mouth to say no. "I was going to donate blood sooner or later, so why not now? Please, Carlisle, I _want_ to do this."

He sighed, looking back at his family that has gathered in the living room. He turned back to me, nodding lightly. "We won't need much."

I sighed in relief. "I'll give as much as you want and then some."

He led me to another room, preparing a needle quite quickly. He prepped me and then told me to look away and that it would sting a little bit. "You have someone to drive you home, don't you?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no, not really."

"I will talk to your friend Leah."

I smiled softly, already feeling weak. "Thank you, Carlisle. You really are a great man."

Carlisle smiled the kind of smile a doctor would give a patient. "Thank you, Nita. You are extremely generous to us by doing this."

"It's the least I could do," I said, looking up at the white ceiling. "Honestly, Carlisle, don't be scared to take as much as you need. I really want to do this for the superheroes of Forks."

Carlisle only chuckled.

* * *

I awoke on the couch, slipping in and out of a deep slumber.

Carlisle gave me a sugary cookie and then handed me off to Leah, who took me to Jared's. I didn't complain because I was too weak and I was done explaining the Paul situation, and also, I knew Jared and Paul wouldn't even be home.

So when I woke up, I pulled the second sugary cookie out of my pocket, eating it as I turned on the TV. I turned up the volume of a kid's show, too tired to really listen to the words, but liking the colourful visuals.

I must've sat there for a couple hours before -

"Nita?"

I sat up quickly, my head spinning a little. I looked into his deep eyes, my heart thumping in my chest. "Paul."

He walked closer, weird expression on his face. "Nita -"

I stood, grabbing my jacket and moving around him to the door. "I was just leaving."

He grabbed my wrist, making me freeze on the spot. "Nita, talk to me."

I shook my head, barely looking him in the eyes now. "What is there to talk about?"

He sighed heavily. "I have to do this, Nita. It's just one of those things I have to do. You've stood by me before, why not now?"

"This is my friend!" I said, my voice rising. "This is a baby!"

"It is not a baby!" Paul yelled loudly, his body starting to tremble. He stared me down, making me back away from him. "It's a demon, Nita."

I shook my head, my back hitting the wall behind me. "I don't even know you anymore."

Paul growled, his fist flying back, making me flinch. His fist connected with the wall beside my head. His fist came out of the wall, falling limp at his side as his other hand stayed pinned next to my face. His head fell down, forehead touching my shoulder. "Nita," He said, sounding weak. "I'm sorry."

I thought back to the summer. Things were different.

 _"Are you going in?"_

 _I shook my head. "No. I haven't been feeling great lately. I think it's best if I skip out."_

 _"Oh, c'mon," Anna pressed me, nudging me. "It's just a little water."_

 _I scoffed. "I know. I've done it before. I just -"_

 _"One!" Anna yelled, and she and her friends started to approach me, making me walk closer to the edge._

 _I looked over my shoulder nervously. "Whoa, guys."_

 _"Two!"_

 _I shook my head. "Stop."_

 _"Three!"_

 _They all reached out at the same time, pushing me over the edge. I tried desperately to reach out for one of their arms, but they slipped away._

 _My back hit the water first, already knocking the wind out of me. I sucked in the water as I felt my lungs close up. My body tensed, and I felt like I suddenly forgot how to swim. Then I started to panic._

 _My eyes were open, but it was dark. And cold. I didn't know which way was up, down, sideways. It was like I had no idea where I was. And then I was right side up, face above the water, trying to suck in as much air as I could, as if it would go away in another second._

 _I held on tightly to the source of my surviving as we swam to the beach, and I coughed._

 _"My god, Nita."_

 _I laughed, shivering. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't apologize," Paul snapped, laying me down on the beach and looking me over. "Are you okay?"_

 _I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _Paul sighed, touching my face. "You scared the hell out of me."_

 _I blinked slowly, trying to reserve my energy. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't -" Paul started angrily, looking up at the cliff. "Those -"_

 _"Paul." I gripped his arm, leaning up. "Let's just go home."_

 _Paul looked back at Anna and her friends on the cliff, closed his eyes and shook his head lightly, then picked me up in his arms quickly. "You're not ever going on those cliffs again."_

 _I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "But you're the exception, right? I can go if I'm with you."_

 _Paul shook his head. "No."_

 _I smiled, then sighed, letting my head fall back as Paul carried me. "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too."_

I tried to hold in my tears, taking a big breath in and out. "I can't do this."

Paul's head snapped up and he grabbed my face in his big hands. "Nita, please -"

I pushed him away roughly. "No." I wiped my tears hastily, pushing myself off the wall and walking toward the door.

"Nita -"

"Ow," I seethed.

His dark eyebrows furrowed at my arm and he twisted it lightly, turning it around to reveal the patch over the part of my arm where Carlisle stuck the needle. "What the hell is that?"

I rolled my eyes, taking my hand away from him. "None of your business."

"What have you been doing, Nita?" He demanded.

I look at him with a hard expression. "I gave the Cullen's some blood."

His jaw turned and I wondered if he was going to shift right there. "What?"

I crossed my arms. "I wouldn't had to have done it if you weren't trying to kill them!"

Paul seized my shoulders, eyes boring into mine. "You're not doing that again."

"You can't tell me what to do," I said, just as angry. "You're not my dad or my brother or my boyfriend."

Paul took a small step back, blinking at me, expression like I had never seen.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, sliding my jacket on as I moved toward the door. "I still love you, Paul. That is why I can't do this. It makes me feel..." I paused, not looking him in the eyes. "Like a horrible person. I'm supporting someone who is doing terrible things, and that makes me feel terrible."

Paul nodded, also not looking me in the eyes. "Fine."

I turned, walking out the door, not crying any tears.

I was pretty sure I was out of those.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1'.

* * *

Chapter 20:

I sighed heavily, flipping through my math textbook, glancing up every once in a while at Leah, Seth and Jake walking around, scanning the perimeter, doing their protecting.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Esme, holding out four neatly wrapped sandwiches. "Would you mind?"

I smiled, taking all of them, setting one down beside my stuff and walking over to the three wolves.

It had been a month. I was staying at Jake's but I was barely there between school and the Cullen's. I stayed with Jake, Leah and Seth almost everyday and I took a long time to get my homework done just to waste time.

I hadn't spoken, looked at or thought about Paul in the past month. Okay, I thought about him all the time, but I was definitely not speaking to him. I hadn't seen him all month. It hurt me not to see him, but I knew that I needed the time and space to think things over. I loved Paul more than anything in the entire world and I could not live without him, but...how do you make emends with someone who is capable of those sort of things? How does one get over that?

Questions were unanswered, but, hey, that was life.

I handed the sandwiches to them, each of them taking one gratefully. "How are things going?"

"Bella's getting close," Jake said lowly.

He hadn't been the same. It was like his transition all over again.

I sighed, looking away and smiling at Seth, reaching out and touching his shoulder. "How are you doing, Seth?"

He smiled widely, nodding. "I'm great, Nita."

I smiled too, his smile being infectious. "Alright, don't get cocky now."

He quickly pulled me into his arms, spinning me around as we danced.

I laughed loudly, throwing my head back. "Seth!"

"Enough."

My laughter died down, slipping away from Seth and standing beside Leah. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" She growled, turning toward me, eyes glaring.

I held my hands up in defence. "I'm sorry. Don't be so grumpy."

Leah snarled. "At least I'm not desperately clinging onto people."

"Leah," Jake snapped.

I scoffed, shaking my head as I turned away. "Bitch."

I was knocked to the ground really quickly after that, my chest hitting the ground first, taking the air out of me. Leah pinned me to the ground, spinning me onto my back and pushing her strong hands against my very human shoulders.

"Leah! Enough!" Jake said, his wolf ringing through his voice.

Leah sighed, rolling off of me and laying by my side. "I'm sorry."

I sighed heavily, reaching down to touch her hand. "Me too."

Leah was just as tense as Jake, and I could imagine all the memories this was bringing back for her. Leah has been through too much and she did not need that from me.

Everyone was a little tense, including me.

I squeezed her hand, letting her help me stand, and then I moved my long hair out of my face, annoyed by it. "I should get going."

"You sure?" Leah said, looking at me with concern.

I nodded. "I'll see you guys after work tomorrow." I moved away and turned toward my stuff, gathering it together and hopping onto Jake's bike, riding onto the road.

I needed to go back to Jake's, finish my homework, watch some TV or something stupid like that, and then fall asleep, wake up and do the same day over again. Maybe pamper myself, give myself a pedicure to make myself feel better.

Shit.

I groaned when I realized that everything - I mean, _everything_ I had was back at Jared's. I hadn't been doing anything the past month, so I didn't need anything. But all my good clothes and my cell phone - even stupid things like my shampoo and conditioner that I always used and my lucky underwear.

I sighed, deciding that I would drive past and see if Paul's truck was there.

So I approached the house, seeing that Paul's truck was in fact there. But maybe that didn't mean anything. Paul only ever used his truck when he was driving me around and now that he wasn't doing that anymore, he probably didn't even use it that much.

I parked the bike in front of the house, walking inside and hesitantly saying, "Hello?"

Nothing.

I found myself sighing, but I should've been relieved.

I didn't want to see Paul. I didn't want to see Paul. I did _not_ want to see Paul.

I walked through the house, down the hall to my room. When I walked inside, it all hit me at once. I started to cry, falling onto my bed, feeling the familiar sheets, half-expecting the roll over and see Paul there.

I couldn't do it - not seem him. I needed Paul by my side. It was slowly killing me and it was showing. My hair was never in the neat braid it always was in. I never wore makeup before, but I was starting to think about it with the dark circles under my eyes. I was no Bella, but I was getting there.

I wiped my eyes, walking into the bathroom and looking at my pathetic self.

I looked awful. My long hair was touching my waist, no layers or bangs, just straight down. I looked dead.

I started growing frustrated. Why was life like this? Why was life so challenging and difficult? Why couldn't Paul and all my friend be normal people who just went to school and graduated, no vampires, killing, shifting and whatever else in-between.

I found myself picking up the scissors, looking at them.

I felt like I was stuck in the same place. I felt like I was stuck in this rut of not going anywhere from where I was. I felt like I was going to be sad forever, that I was never going to heal and move on. I needed to feel different.

I gripped the left side of my hair just above my breast, holding the scissors vertically, very straight, and I just cut.

I gasped, holding the hair in my hand, feeling immense relief pool inside of me.

I felt lighter - different.

I did the same to the other side, surprising myself on how well I did with my own hair. It looked a little blunt and awkward, but it was a change I liked.

I stayed completely silent, putting the scissors back on the counter, hearing a buzz in the living room. I walked into it, seeing my phone on the counter, buzzing and moving slowly.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

 _"Nita!"_

"Mom?"

 _"I've been trying to reach you for the past few days! No one has been answering their phones! Nita Cameron, you are grounded!"_

I chuckled, sitting down at the counter. "I'm sorry, mom. What were you trying to tell me?"

She sighed heavily on the other side. _"We're almost at Jared's."_

"What?" I said in surprise, standing and looking out the window. "Mom?"

 _"If you had picked up your phone a couple days ago, you would've known."_

"Mom! Why -"

 _"This is something we need to talk about in person, honey. Oh, would you look at that -"_ I saw the lights pull into the driveway. _"We're here."_

I hung up the phone, groaning loudly.

* * *

I tapped the cup of tea anxiously.

"Nita."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't want to talk about it, mom."

She shook her head at my hair, drinking her own tea.

"Honey..." My dad started, giving me a condescending look. "What is going on with you? You've..."

"Changed?" I rolled my eyes. "People do that, dad."

He pointed his finger at me. "I don't like that tone."

"Dan," My mom scolded, slapping his hand down and turning to me with a soft smile. "Honey, we're here to talk about UCLA."

"I'm not going," I said simply and surely.

"Is this about Paul?"

"Paul and I broke up, okay?" I screamed, knocking over my tea. "Damnit." I turned to the sink to get a cloth.

My mom shook her head. "You're a mess."

"Thanks."

"Nita," My dad said, reaching out for my hand. "Talk to us."

I pulled my hand away, wiping up the spilt drink. "I'm not -" I groaned. "I'll think about it, okay?"

My mom smiled widely. "Okay, but we bought you a sweater if you want it now. It's just in the car. It says 'UCLA' in big blue letters, honey, you'd love it."

I slammed my hands down on the table, glaring at her. "Enough, mom! Let me choose my life!"

She glared back, done playing nice. "Clearly, you can't make your own choices, Nita. Look at your hair!"

I threw the cloth in the sink angrily, stomping over toward the door, grabbing Paul's keys on the way. I stopped, turning back to them. "You know why Dena left home so fast? Because she was sick of you two choosing everything for her. And I am too." I walked out, slamming the door behind me loudly.

"Nita, wait!"

"No!" I screamed, running to the truck quickly, getting inside and slamming the door, locking it before my dad could open it.

"Nita! Open the door!" He demanded, banging on the door window. "Nita, now!"

I put the keys in the ignition, starting it quickly. I turned to him and looked at him before shaking my head. I pressed down on the gas with a heavy foot, speeding off into the darkness.

As I drove down the street, I wiped the tears from my eyes. It didn't take long for me to get frustrated - the tears and the windshield wipers. Why were they on? And why weren't the lights on? I couldn't see a thing.

I twisted the knob to try and figure out which one was the one that would turn off the wipers and turn on the lights, but I couldn't. So I leaned down to look closer, and before I knew it, there was a painfully loud crash. I hit my head really hard on the steering wheel and I couldn't move.

* * *

When I woke up, my throat felt dry. And my head hurt. And even though I was awake, I felt tired.

"Nita?"

My head fell to my right. "Mom?"

My mom smiled kindly, her hand flying to her mouth as she started to cry. "You're fine. You're okay." She rushed forward and hugged me as I laid on my bed.

"Yeah," I said, unsure of what to say. "I feel fine. What happened?"

My mom leaned away, backing into my dad, who put an arm around her. "You were in a car accident, honey."

"Oh, no." My eyes widened, sitting up in the hospital bed. "Paul's truck - wait - where -" I stopped myself, realizing that I was no longer Paul's problem. So I just looked at my parents, sighing. "How long have you guys been waiting?"

My mom shrugged, trying to play it off. "Just a couple hours."

I shook my head, rubbing my face. "Why don't you guys go eat something?"

My mom shook her head. "No, we can't -"

"Mom," I snapped. "I need to be alone, please."

She walked over to me, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry that I push. I just want what's best."

I offered her a soft smile. "I know. But can I please choose my own college?"

She hesitated before nodding. "Yes."

I squeezed her hand before she walked out of the room.

My dad nodded, walking over to me, the wrinkles on his face really showing as he smiled. "I love you so much, honey. We just want what's best."

I looked up at him. "I'll do whatever's right for me. I promise."

He sighed, patting my hand and walking out of the room.

I had time to relax for a minute or two, playing with the pulse oximeter on my pointer finger.

Then unmistakeable footsteps running down the hall and into my room, Paul running through the door a second later, quickly wrapping his arms around me. "Nita." He leaned away, taking my face in his hands and kissing me multiple times. When he stopped, he just looked me over.

I pushed him away lightly. "Paul..."

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, sitting towards the end of the bed. We sat in silence until Paul spoke up. "Bella had her baby."

I looked up at him, small smile sneaking onto my face. "Really?" The smile dropped from my face. "She's dead, isn't she? Both of them?"

"The baby's alive," He said, face nearly expressionless. "They don't know about Bella yet. They're hoping for the best, but it doesn't look good."

"How do you know all this?" I said, starting to get angry. "Weren't you trying to kill her during all of this?"

"Jake imprinted."

My eyes widened. "On -"

"Renesmee. That's her name."

I smiled, laughing a little. "He's screwed."

Paul almost smiled. "Pack rules. Sam can't touch her. It wouldn't matter anymore, anyway. I...left his pack."

My mouth fell open, a loss of breath. "But Sam's pack is your..." Family. Brothers.

Paul looked me in the eyes, making my heart warm. He scooted just a tad bit closer. "My family? Nita...you're my family, okay?"

 _"Paul," I said warningly._

 _Paul just laughed, tugging me to the door. "C'mon, baby, run around with me, enjoy the sun." Paul tugged me outside, opening his arms to the sun. "It's a beautiful day, and I love you."_

 _I laughed, watching him bask in it. "I love you, too." I quickly covered my mouth, not sure if I wanted him to hear that or not._

 _Paul turned around slowly, looking slightly shocked. "What?"_

 _I stuttered until I realized that I was being dumb. Why should I have hid that fact that I loved Paul? I loved Paul! And he should've known. "I love you, Paul."_

 _Paul took me in his arms, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around, all the while making out with me. When he set me down, he kissed all over my face. "I love you too."_

 _I laughed. "Okay, don't make me regret it."_

 _Paul smiled, holding me tightly in his arms. He started into my eyes and shook his head. "I don't know how I got you, but I did. And I hope you know that I'll never let you go."_

 _"Good." I jumped into his arms, and pecked his lips. I slid down his body, running closer to the trees. "Whoever gets to the treehouse first, wins!"_

My bottom lip started to tremble, not pushing him away when he came closer.

He sighed, reaching forward and holding my hand. "Nita, I'm in love with you and I will do anything for you. I left Sam's pack because I couldn't follow him anymore and I was hoping that...you could forgive me."

I didn't pull my hand away from him, missing his touch too much. "Paul...I - I don't know."

He let out a short breath of air, shutting his eyes tightly and his head fell down. "Nita, please. I can't lose you." He looked up at me. "When Jared told me what happened, I thought I was going to - I didn't know if you were -"

I sat up quickly, wrapping my arms around him, letting his warm body touch mine for the first time in too long. "Paul, I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled me into his lap, holding me so tight that it was hard for me to breathe. "I love you," He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "I love you so much. You mean the world to me, and if you had -"

I leaned up, placing my hand on his familiar cheek and kissing him. He responded quickly, his hand holding the back of my head, running through my now shorter hair. His soft lips moved against mine, making me feel a happiness I hadn't felt in a while. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, taking my lips away from his to kiss his cheek and then hug him as tight as I could.

I loved him too much to let him go.

I played with the hair at the nape of his neck, kissing his shoulder and saying, "I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2'.

* * *

Chapter 21:

I was listening to the fire crackle, the warmth too much as I moved my chair away. And I was laughing, listening to Leah and Seth and their endless arguing.

"I had talent."

"Seth, you were the tree," Leah argued, feeling like she was really right.

Seth rolled his eyes, not paying attention to the marshmallow at the end of his stick. "Leah, I was definitely not the tree."

Leah looked to me. "Nita, wasn't he the tree?"

I shook my head, holding my hands out. "Hey, don't ask me. I was just the rock." I laughed, turning my stick to get all the sides on my marshmallow. "Quileute school plays sucked for anyone who wasn't Anna."

Seth grumbled. "She always got the lead role."

"It's not like you were that great at theatre arts _,_ bud," Leah said, now smiling.

"Hey, I was better than Nita!"

"Hey!" I yelled, not being able to help the smile that came to my face.

"Nita, you _were_ the worst."

I gasped, pretending the be offended as I looked at Jared. "I was not that bad."

He gave me a look. "You were a rock."

"At least I made it into the play," I said back, taking my marshmallow out and squishing it between two gram crackers and a little piece of chocolate, bringing it up to my mouth and about to take a bite before it was snatched out of my hands. "Hey!"

"Sorry, baby," Paul said, mouth full of _my_ s'more. He kissed my cheek, sitting down on the log beside me.

"No one was good in those plays," Jared said, shaking his head.

"Except for Embry," Seth said, filling the air with sadness.

I sighed, putting a new marshmallow on the end of my stick. "How are Quil and Embry doing?"

Jared shrugged. "It's hard for them, you know. They can't leave Sam's pack because it's all they've ever known."

I shook my head, letting out a nervous breath.

Paul put his arm around me, tugging me close. "Hey...don't worry." He smiled, being his gorgeous self. "Tonight is a good night."

I smiled back. "Alright."

"But we're missing Jake," Leah said, being the downer she was.

"And where do you think he is?" Jared teased, looking at Paul.

Paul snickered and I elbowed him, making him look at me, rubbing the spot though I knew it didn't hurt him in the least.

"Stop that," I said to him, chuckling a little. "You can't help who you imprint on."

Paul looked at me, smirk on his face. "Don't I know it."

I nudged him again, earning a kiss on the lips. I giggled against his mouth, pushing him away, him latching onto me and taking me with him to the ground.

Everyone at the fire laughed and the air was filled with that refreshing feeling that I loved; family.

* * *

I threw the skittle up, catching it in my mouth. I looked at Jake, who didn't seem all too impressed. "Uh?"

He shook his head. "No."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I sat back in my chair, throwing my arms behind me. "How's the kid?"

A smile made way to Jake's face as he said, "Renesmee's good."

I smiled too, giving him a look. "And Bella?"

He sighed. "She's not pissed at me anymore."

I chuckled. "I cannot believe they let you live after the shit you pulled."

"I can't help who I imprint on," Jake tried to defend himself, shrugging.

I smirked. "It's just the weirdness of it all. You imprint on Bella and Edward's half-immortal, half-mortal child." I sighed, shaking my head. "And I cannot believe you told Charlie about werewolves just because you didn't want Renesmee to go anywhere."

Jake chuckled, not seeming apologetic in the least. "Well, I'm sorry."

"Whatever. And Bella's good, right?"

Jake continued working on his bike. "You know, you could just go see her."

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Paul will deal with it."

I glared at him. "It's not just Paul, it's Bella. She's different."

"She's not actually that different," Jake said, shrugging. "She's just like her own self, but...happier."

"Maybe I will."

"I was gonna head over there soon, you wanna come?"

"You wanna call first?"

Jake smiled, giving me a look. "They love you over there. For some reason."

I picked up a handful of skittles, throwing them at Jake.

When Sam appeared in the doorway, we both went quiet. Sam walked over to Jake, holding out his hand as a silent bond came over the two. Of course, Jake shook his hand, mending any bad-blood that was there.

I smiled widely, bouncing over to them and throwing my arms around them. "My boys."

Sam offered a deep chuckle, pushing me away lightly. "Don't get too excited, Nita." He backed away, about to walk out the door.

"Tell Emily I say hi!"

"Sam!"

Sam turned around for Jake, looking at him.

Jake gave him a nod. "Thank you."

Sam nodded, walking off.

I made sure when I heard the shifting of Sam and until I couldn't hear anything from him before turning to Jake and saying, "Wow. Sam's feeling pretty nice today I guess."

Jake glanced at me. "I guess."

I sighed, sitting back down in my chair. "It's good to see the wolves getting along again."

Jake laughed, turning to face me, crossing his arms. "And you and Paul are good?"

I nodded, fiddling with the ring on my finger. "We're normal again."

"Well -" Jake threw his towel somewhere behind him, closing the seat of his bike and starting outside. "Let's go."

I stood, following him to the outside, sliding on the back of his bike. "Let's do this thing."

Jake started his bike, the ripping of the engine making me feel excited to see Bella after what kind of felt like forever.

When we pulled up to the house, I started feeling nervous.

"Maybe I shouldn't."

Jake smiled, leading me inside. "Come on, Nita."

I walked inside, Carlisle being the first person I see. "Nita," He said with a smile.

I smiled too. "Hi."

Esme was standing next to him and she smiled kindly, hugging me quickly. "Hello, Nita."

I hugged her back, blushing by the time she pulled away. "Hi. How are you guys?"

"We're great," Esme said, her voice smooth as silk.

"But we won't bore you," Carlisle cut in, gesturing up the beautiful stairs. "Bella's upstairs."

Jake and I jogged upstairs and that's when I saw both of them.

Bella was gorgeous. She looked much, much better than she had when she was pregnant and even when she was human. She no longer had that awkward aura around her as she seemed to... glide. Literally...she glided over to me, smile on her face. When she got closer, I saw that her usually deep brown eyes resembled every other vampire I had ever seen - that light, golden brown.

"Nita."

I smiled, not helping myself when I hugged her. "Bella."

She chuckled, hugging me back. "Hi, Nita."

I pulled away, looking over her shoulder at the toddler not too far away. "Bella, she's beautiful."

Renesmee really did look like the perfect combination between Edward and Bella's very attractive faces. She had Bella's old eyes, and she looked like a sweet soul with her very long, curled brown hair. And when her brown eyes caught Jake behind me, she waddled over to him, arms out.

Bella laughed and I smiled.

I moved to sit down on the couch beside Bella, looking her over. "You're so different, but just the same."

Bella smiled. "Is that a good thing?"

"The best."

She reached out and touched my hand, her hand the opposite of a werewolves, making me shiver. "Thank you for being normal through this whole thing."

I laughed. "What else would I be doing?"

Bella shrugged, seeming like her old self, and then she looked back at me. "How's Paul?"

I rolled my eyes, leaning back into the couch. "God, he's Paul."

She laughed at my reaction. "Same old, same old?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah." I smiled, sitting up again. "And Edward?"

A smile creeped up on her face as she looked down and if she was still human, she would've blushed. "He's good."

I smirked. "Jake mentioned you have your own house."

Bella looked up at me, wide eyes. "He told you that?"

I giggled, covering my mouth for a second. "Information circulates in the supernatural circle, Bella."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, great."

I laughed, placing my hand on her shoulder. "You seem really happy, Bella."

She nodded, reassuring any worry I had left for her well-being. "I am."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2'.

* * *

Chapter 22:

"So...because this one person _thinks_ she saw this one thing, a battle must happen?"

Paul shook his head. "We don't know yet. All I know is that, apparently, turning a child into a vampire is a law you don't break in the vampire world because it's dangerous or something, and this girl thought she saw the kid as a full on blood-sucker," He explained. "So she goes and tells the Volturi, when Alice has a vision that they're coming for them, so Jake says that our pack will fight."

"So...there is a battle?"

Paul hesitated. "Not exactly. Edward's trying to get witnesses to show that the kid's half-mortal so he can just _talk_ to the Volturi."

"Okay," I said slowly, nodding like I understood, which I thought I kind of did. "Okay, got it."

Paul smiled lightly. "You alright?"

I tried to seem okay. "It's just...another fight?"

Paul sighed. "Yeah."

I wrapped my arms around him, sitting in his lap on my bed. "Is the pack going to be training?"

"I'm helping Jake train some newbies."

I smiled, running my hand through his dark, soft hair. "Be nice, Paul."

He pretended to be innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I gave him a look. "Tweens aren't exactly your strong-suit."

Paul smirked at me, leaning closer. "They're just so..."

"Annoying?"

"Yes."

"You were a tween once."

Paul leaned closer, pecking my lips. "Not anymore."

I giggled, letting him flip us over, my back hitting the soft mattress. "Thank god."

Paul growled playfully, kissing me again.

"Ew."

Paul's head snapped up toward the door, where that sound came from. He stood quickly, opening the door, Embry and Quil falling through.

I smiled at them, sitting up on my bed. "Hey, guys."

Embry stood quickly, smirking at me. "Hey, Nita."

Paul smacked him over the head. "Careful, Call."

"Yeah, careful, Call." Quil crossed his arms, imitating Paul.

Paul took a step forward, making them scramble away.

"It's time to go, Pauly-boy!" Embry's voice called out, getting further away.

Paul groaned, walking over to the side of my bed and looking down at me. "I gotta go."

I smiled, standing up on my bed and jumping onto him, wrapping my arms and legs around his body, kissing his lips softly. "Be safe."

Paul smiled, kissing me again. "I will."

I slid down his body, smacking his backside as he walked away. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Naked?"

"Paul Lahote!"

* * *

Renesmee was growing, vampires were flocking, more Quileute's were turning and joining Jake's pack.

It was weird seeing Jake be a leader - a pack leader - an alpha. But it wasn't unlike him. Jake had always been a leader that could make good decisions and people had always trusted him. I trusted him.

It had become news that the Volturi's intentions were not pure at all, pushing Edward and Bella to gather a coven of trustworthy vampires who were willing to fight with the Volturi if it came to that.

Of course, Jake jumped up with enthusiasm, telling them that the the wolves would fight.

It was like living Paul's first battle all over again. He was laughing and having fun with his brothers while I sat in my room and let my anxiety take over. I chewed my nails and pulled at my hair, but everything I was doing wouldn't stop until the Volturi had come, seen that Renesmee was half-moral, and gone.

Jake was trying his hardest, Paul was helping, and I still worried immensely about all of them; Jake, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah - the newer, younger ones, John, Ben and Luke. I worried for them _a lot._

Still, I tried to act cheery.

I clapped, laughing loudly. "Wow."

Paul turned around, smirking at me. "See? I'm a good teacher."

I gave him a look, and then smiled at Luke. "That was really good, Luke," I said, referring to the smooth transition.

Luke's small wolf-form nodded toward me, showing me gratitude.

I walked over to Paul, my arm sliding around him. "Okay, you're a pretty good teacher."

Paul kissed my cheek and then looked back up at Luke. "Alright, go hunt. Who's next?"

Ben stepped out, seeming cocky. "Let's do this."

Paul pointed at him. "Now, listen, Ben -"

"Alright, _grandpa,_ I got this."

I laughed loudly, looking at Paul's unimpressed expression, then looked back at Ben. "Prove it, Benny."

Ben shivered before steam radiating off of his body and he stared off into the distance, nothing happening so far. And then he whined like a little girl. "Ow."

"It can hurt if you don't focus," Paul said smugly.

Ben rolled his eyes. "That's not fair, I couldn't focus."

"Then focus," Paul said simply.

Ben did it again, transitioning - not as smoothly as Luke, but he still did it.

Paul gave him a semi-impressed look. "Alright, Benny." He turned to Seth, who was in his wolf-form. "Show him how it's done, Seth."

The two wolves ran off.

John was left, the shier, quieter one being the most impressive, transitioning smooth as ever and going off to hunt with Leah.

Once Paul and I were alone, I turned toward him, arms around his waist. "Don't you want to go hunt?"

Paul shook his head, leaning in close. "No." He kissed me, grabbing my hands and moving them to interlock behind his neck.

"Get a room!"

I laughed, moving away from Paul and looking at Billy. "Hey, Billy."

He smiled his friendly smile. "How are you, Nita?"

I smiled back. "I'm great. How are you?"

"I'd be better if you two would come in for some lunch."

I grabbed Paul's hand, pulling him into the house. "We'd love to come in."

Paul grabbed my hand, pulling me back. "Nita, I've got students."

I smiled, giving him a look. "Then don't come in. Not all of us can stand shirtless in the cold," I said, referring the the frost on the ground. I leaned up on my tip-toes, kissing his cheek before running into Billy's house, ready to eat some delicious lunch.

* * *

The snow kept falling and before any of us knew it, it was Christmas.

I was laughing loudly at a joke Jared had just told, leaning back against Paul, who was also laughing.

Jake wasn't there. He was at Charlie's with the Cullen's - Bella, Edward and Renesmee. Seth and Leah were at Charlie's too, due to the fact that their mother Sue was in a relationship with Charlie.

The rest of us were at Sam and Emily's, the house full of hungry werewolves as Emily finished up the feast of a Christmas dinner.

"Nita?" Paul whispered into my ear as everyone was talking. "You mind going and checking on the food?"

"Fine." I playfully rolled my eyes, standing up. I turned around, grabbing his face and pecking his lips before walking off to the kitchen. "Hey, Em."

"Hey," She said, grabbing a bunch of glasses.

I took them from her, starting to set them up at the table. "You sent out those save the dates yet?" I teased, smirking to myself.

Emily laughed behind me. "I don't know if we're ever going to send those out."

I shrugged. "Well, maybe when all this is over."

"Maybe." Emily walked up beside me, setting out some of the food, a strained look on her face. "We'll get married at the right time."

"Em." I stopped setting up the cups and turned toward her, hugging her tightly.

She hugged me back, sighing heavily. "You will get married and it will be the best wedding Forks has ever seen."

"Oh, really?" She asked, smiling as she backed away from me. "The Cullen wedding could be beaten?"

I chuckled, taking the plates she gave me and starting those up. "That wedding was beautiful, but the crowd wasn't as fun as I would imagine we would be." I smiled just thinking about it. "I would _love_ to see Sam in a tux."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Emily said quickly, snorting at the idea.

"It's still gonna be a great wedding," I said back, sighing as I looked down at the table. "Are we ready?"

She nodded. "Very."

We both took a breath and then collectively yelled, "Food's ready!"

It was like a stampede of animals. All of the boys came in at once, grabbing their plate and piling as much food as they could get. It took a couple minutes before Emily and I could get in there, but we did eventually. Within fifteen minutes, everyone was sitting down, eating and laughing.

"Nita?"

I leaned closer to Jared as everyone else was talking. "Yeah?"

"So, I got Kim this necklace, right, and I need your opinion."

I nodded, watching him as he pulled an elegant-looking box out of this very non-elegant jean cut-offs. He opened it, showing me the beautifully simple necklace, and I nodded and smiled. "It's gorgeous, Jare."

"I knew it," He said to himself.

I sighed, looking down at the ring on my finger. "Jewelry is a girl's best friend, or something like that."

"Nita."

I looked up at Paul. "Yeah?"

"You alright?" He asked me, not eating, just looking at me.

I started to smile at his wonderful and I thought about how absolutely blessed I was to have the life I had. "Yeah." I nodded, reaching over and grabbing the hand on his lap. "I'm great."

He smiled, leaning over and kissing my cheek before going back to eating.

I looked around the table.

I was the luckiest person in the whole entire world.

We had dinner and then we were off, that night, to the the fire. Billy was telling his legends again, Seth and Leah came back for the Quileute tribe Christmas bonfire, and everyone was having a great time.

We stayed pretty late, but we all had to go home eventually, and some time in the night, Paul and I were carrying Jared into the house.

"What a great night," Jared mumbled as he fell down on the couch.

"He gets way too tired way to fast," I said from above him, shaking my head.

Paul put his arm around me, starting down the hall. "Let's go to bed."

I walked into my room, separating myself from Paul to walk over to my closet as I started to change into my pyjamas. I slipped on my comfortable pyjamas and turned around, seeing Paul's bare behind as he got into the bed. I walked over to the bed, crawling under the covers and cuddling up next to him, sighing heavily once I was laying down. I rubbed my hand over his chest a couple times before I said, "Is the pack ready for the next couple of days?"

Paul sighed, his hand finding my hair. "We've always been ready for this."

"I thought this was over."

"After this, Nita, it will all be over."

I wrapped my arm around his body, closing my eyes. "I hope so."

He kissed my head, adjusting himself to a better sleeping position, keeping me in his arms. "We'll graduate and move on and forget this part of our lives existed."

Eyes still closed, I flinched. "I could never forget the feeling of almost losing you."

"You never almost lost me."

I sat up on my elbow, looking down at him. "Every time you go do something like this, there's a chance that I lose you, Paul."

He smiled softly, running a hand through my hair. "I always come back to you."

"You better come back to me again."

He grabbed my face, kissing me softly and then bringing my face down to his chest again. "I always will, Nita."

I sighed, closing my eyes again and falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'.

A/N: This story takes place during 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2'.

* * *

Chapter 23:

I was staring down at the glass of water, just thinking to myself. I was staring at the water and thinking that a glass of water had never been so interesting in my entire life. But it was all I could look at.

Nothing else mattered to me in that moment but that water.

"Nita."

I looked away from the water and up at Emily. "What?"

"Get a sense of deja-vu?" She tried to joke.

I put all my effort into smiling, though it made me nauseous. "It's the same feeling of uselessness. The same feeling of the people I love dying and me not being able to do anything about it but sit here." I looked down at the water. "And stare at a glass of water."

"Just think if we had fallen in love with different people," Emily said, looking off into the distance. "How much easier everything would've been."

I placed my hands on the glass. "I couldn't imagine being in love with anyone else." I shook my head lightly, drawing patterns in the frost. "He's the love of my life."

I loved him more than anything in the entire world. As pathetic as it was, Paul was my entire world and I never thought that would happen, but it did. I never thought I'd love someone as much as I loved him, but I did. I never thought I would do anything for someone, but I would.

Paul was the love of my life.

I just needed him alive to show him that.

I ran a finger over the ring I always had on. I was never going to take it off - that, I was sure of.

After a couple of minutes more, there was a small sound outside.

Emily and I sat up, but didn't stand. Maybe we had both imagined it.

But then the door opened and the big body of Sam came in, meeting Emily within that same second. Embry was next, and then Quil.

My eyes met Paul and they immediately filled with tears as I was overjoyed. I ran to him, sobbing as I jumped into his arms. "Oh, my god."

Paul's arms wrapped around me tightly, his big hands gripping my shirt as his face was in my neck. "Nita."

I held onto him tightly as well. "I love you so much." I leaned away and kissing him and then all over his face, pausing for a second to look him in the eyes. "I will love you forever. Every day for the rest of my life, I will love you. And every single day that I love you, my love will only grow, never fade." I touched his face, smiling lightly. "You know I hate the idea of eternity, but I would gladly spend it with you."

He set me down on the ground, putting his hands on the sides of my face. "I love you too, Nita."

And then he kissed me for a very long time.

* * *

I still loved Paul.

After months and months of days and days with him, I only loved him more.

I was dancing with Jared, laughing over something he said - I don't remember what it was. But I was dancing and laughing and having a wonderful time when I had caught Paul's stare.

He was sitting at one of the tables, jeans and a dress shirt on. He had a glass of champagne in his hand and he stared at me almost blankly, but his eyes watched my every move.

I waved, causing him to smile and look away, sipping his champagne. I chuckled, spinning around in Jared's arms. "Jared?"

"Yeah?"

I glanced at Paul once more before asking, "Humans can't imprint, right?"

He nodded. "Right."

"You sure?" I asked, starting to smile. "It feels like I have."

Jared looked over his shoulder at Paul before he looked back at me. "On that idiot?"

I laughed. "Yes."

Jared shrugged lightly. "I'll be honest with you, Nita, I've never seen two people like you. You're like Bella and Edward. Being in the same room as them makes you feel like you know nothing about love. The looks they share seem so...intimate, like no one should be seeing them. I don't know." Jared looked me in the eyes, swaying smoothly. "The way they look at each other - the way you and Paul look at each other...it's...warm."

I smiled ever so softly. "I love you, Jared. I wouldn't have this life without you."

He smiled too. "You're just emotional because it's a wedding."

I looked over at Emily in her beautiful dress and Sam in his not-tux. "It's a day to celebrate love. Yes, I am emotional."

Jared's eyes were over my shoulder. "Incoming."

I turned around to see my sister and my baby niece. "Hey, Dee," I greeted, kissing her cheek and then looking down at the baby. "Hi."

Dena passed her off to me. "Here. My arms are exhausted." She laughed, hugging Jared.

I walked toward the table, sitting down next to Paul. "Hi, baby," I cooed, smiling at my beautiful baby niece. "Hi, sweetheart."

Paul moved his chair closer, running a finger over her soft cheek. "She's adorable."

"Isn't she?" I said, glancing at Paul, then smiled widely. "I think she looks like me." I bounced her in my lap. "Yes, you do. You look just like your auntie Nee." She giggled and I hugged her close. "Oh, honey."

"I love you."

I looked at Paul, noticing now that he was staring at me intensely - warmly. He was staring at me warmly. "What?"

Paul put his arm on the back of my chair, starting to rub my back. "I love you, Nita."

I smiled, leaning forward and kissing him. Pulling away, I kissed his cheek also. "I love you, too, Paul."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any of 'The Twilight Saga'

* * *

The sky was a light blue, making the lights hung over and around the white canopy even brighter and more beautiful. It set a white-orange glow on everyone's happy and smiling faces. It wasn't the biggest floor, but it was the best we could fit in Sam's backyard. It fit the arch and enough chairs. And now that the reception was underway, it fit enough tables and chairs with room to dance. It didn't matter anyway, because the wedding was small with not too many people invited - just close friends and family, which was more than enough.

The slow and calming music came from the speakers surrounding the space. I adjusted my grip on Jared's shoulder, tightening my hand around his as he spun me around faster. "Jared!" I tried to seem serious, but I couldn't help to laugh.

He slowed, a wide smile on his face. "Come on, Nita. There's nothing wrong with a little dancing."

"It's a _slow_ song, Jared, and there are too many children around."

He laughed, throwing his head back. When his eyes met mine again, he shook his head. "What, Nita? Now that you're married, you're gonna be boring?"

I hit his shoulder. "I'm not boring!" I didn't feel boring. I always thought when I got married and had kids, life would never be exciting again. Of course, all of that was before I ever fell in love with Paul. The past few years had been the most exciting in my entire twenty-one years of life.

After I graduated from Peninsula College, Paul and I decided to stay in Port Angeles for a year, only to move back to Forks. It was home and no other place would compare. We bought a small house near the reserve and I got a job with my degree in Business Administration. After all that, it only took Paul and couple months to propose, and about six more to finally get married.

"Sure, Nita," Jared said, sounding not too convinced. He slid away from me as the song ended and a new melody came through the speakers. "I'm gonna get a drink. Want anything?"

"No thanks." I shook my head, subconsciously smoothing out my dress. It was thrifted and white and incredibly simple and minimalistic. At least, that was what everyone told me. I looked around, spotting my sister sitting at her table, bouncing her newest addition in her lap. I made my way over to her, sitting down in the seat next to her and leaning in close to the beautiful baby boy. "Hey, little Joseph." When he made a small noise and smiled slightly, I smiled back. "Hi."

"You're lucky you caught us just now," Dena said, rocking him ever so gently. "He just finished his longest crying session to date."

When I looked at Dena, I still saw my perfect sister. Even after all this time, she still was everything I aspired to be. She was incredibly beautiful and incredibly strong. And when I watched her with her Alan and her kids - Wyatt, Lily, and now little Joseph - I wanted to be her. She was a wonderful human being, and I was so glad to have her as a big sister.

I looked out to the dance floor. "Does Alan have Lily somewhere?"

Dena chuckled, glancing at me. "Don't worry, Nita. I'm sure Lily will save you a dance. Although after that disaster of a dance with Wyatt, I'm not sure why you'd want to dance with my kids anymore."

I laughed along with her, titling my head to have a better look at the baby in her arms. "You're kids are great - or at least they are when Paul and I babysit. Speaking of which, when are you going back to Neah Bay?"

"Uh, I think mom and dad want to go to the beach once more tomorrow and then we will probably leave later that day." She reached down with one hand to try and get a bottle to feed Joseph.

I grabbed the bag for her, picking out the bottle of warm-ish formula. I held it in my hand, hesitating to hand it over. "Do you want me to feed him? He hasn't left your arms since you've been here, Dee." I smiled lightly. "You can dance with Alan, or go get a drink."

Dena smirked up at me, taking the bottle from my hands. "And will I come back to find both you and my child gone?" She tipped the bottle to his lips, watching careful for a couple seconds. After there was a good rhythm, she looked back at me, looking at me for more than five seconds since I walked over here. "You looked so beautiful, Nita. You look like mom."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Really?"

"Yes." She smiled a genuine sisterly smile and nodded. "And I'm so happy for you, sis. I always told Alan that you and Paul would get married someday."

My brows furrowed at her as I let a chuckle slip out. "No, you didn't."

"No, I didn't," she admitted. "You couldn't stand each other when we were kids. And then all the sudden -" She looked at me the same way she looked at me every time she talked about it - with so much confusion. "All of the sudden, you're deeply in love and I'm not even questioning it because I've never seen two people so in love." She took a deep breath, shaking her head at me. "My little sister all grown up."

I grabbed the bottom of my chair and scooted closer, letting a hand rest on her leg. "My big sister finally realizing." We both laughed and I leaned forward, kissing her cheek. "I love you, Dena."

"I love you too, Nita. And congratulations."

I stood, pulling my dress up as I took a couple steps away from her. "I'll leave you two, but I'm holding that baby at some point tonight. You can't refuse cause I'm the bride."

Dena waved. "Yeah, yeah."

I started walking forward, still looking at Dena and laughing. Before I could look forward, I bumped into a tall, hard body. "Oh!" My hands flew to his shoulders as I felt his hands grip my hips. My nose just barely rubbed against his and I smiled once I realized who it was. "Hi."

Paul smiled. "Hi." He wasn't one to smile too often, especially in comparison to the rest of the guys, but every time I saw Paul in the past twenty-four hours, he had a smile on his face. "How are you doing, Mrs. Lahote."

I beamed at the name, feeling as if I was never going to get used to it. "I'm great," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself into him.

I loved Paul. I never didn't feel the love for him, but this wasn't something different. This was the day that I felt more in love with him than ever before. This was the day that the love was so full in the air, it felt warm. This was the day that my cheeks started to feel sore because I was smiling too much and too wide. I loved Paul, and my love for him had been intensified times a thousand.

He moved his face closer, his lips attaching to mine in an innocent, soft kiss. He pulled away, kissing my cheek and then my neck, wrapping his arms tightly around me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Not a bad day, huh?"

I laughed, my hand running over the back of his white button up. "Not bad at all."

I looked over my wedding, seeing everyone I loved out on the floor, dancing or talking or smiling or laughing or drinking or eating - all having fun, all enjoying themselves. I was so lucky to live this life - to have my friends and my family and Paul.

Not bad at all.


End file.
